What If
by Spazz the Spazztastical
Summary: What if Sofia never needed help with changing stones into rubies, What if she never went to ask for help? What if Cedric fell into his darkness alone? The, what if's are endless, and here we are to explore it. Fallow the story from Cedric's point of view and the events that fallow. Dark Cedfia. Genres that apply, Drama, Horror, Angst, Romance I dont own image all rights to owner!
1. Chapter 1

Note: Due to a Guest Review I redid how this what set up. I hope it is easier for you all to read! Thank you for your Review! It means a lot! It helps make the stories better! :D

* * *

Cedric storms up the stairs of his tower and slams the heavy oak door behind him with ease.

"Damn it all Wormy!"

The raven jump's and fly's up into the rafters at the slamming of the door.

"King Rolland will have his day in Hell once I am done with him."

Storming over to his work station he pushes everything off his station. Slamming his hands down on the table with a loud humph escaping his lips.

"That bastard thinks I am no good, once I find that amulet he will see what's coming."

He stands straight and runs his hands through his hair relaxing a bit from his anger. He strolls over to the window of his tower looking down at the castle grounds. Examining the grounds carefully he catches what he was looking for, a petite 13 year old girl dressed in lavender and running around the garden with a bunny and birds. A disgusted look comes across his face.

"Look at you little miss princess, from rags to riches you went over night, because ol King Roland has the hots for your mom. A commoner like yourself shouldn't even touch such a magical powerful amulet that hangs around your small little neck."

An evil smirk grew across his face and his eye's show that he is now lost in thought drawn to a darker place in his mind, maybe soul. He envisions taking her by the throat, picking her up watching her gasp for air while he rips it off her little neck. Shuddering he comes back to his senses when Wormy quacks at him, glaring up at the raven.

"Why must you disturb my pleasant fantasy?"

The bird quacks at him again and flies out the window. Cedric rolls his eyes and goes back to work on the pile of requests that was now scattered amongst his floor. He never enjoyed being the Kings pet but he decided to take up the offer pretending to be the good child of Goodwin the Great. Doing his part when his father decided to retire, being only 18 the king was a bit hesitant but because he was Goodwin's son he let it slide. That was the first time his anger sparked towards the king. Cedric was a good sorcerer though, his powers hadn't fully developed and he wanted the Amulet to help awaken his full potential. His father warned him it was a bad idea that they would awaken in time, he considered waiting but to longer he was around the king and it seemed like everything he did displeased him, expecting more from him just because he was the son of a powerful sorcerer. It frustrated Cedric to no end; always living in his father's shadow made him loath the people around him. Hearing the sinkers and whispers of conversations of even the house maids and butlers, no one thought he was worthy of being the Enchancia Royal Sorcerer.

Only being in the castle for less than a year the darkness inside him already grew. Not leaving his tower unless there were no other choice., having food brought up to him and left outside his door he started talking to the other residents of the castle less and less. One day he heard to news that the king was to be married again and a new queen and princess would be crowned. The castle was in an uproar of excitement and preparation for the new arrivals, all Cedric thought was another sniveling child to entertain when the king snapped his fingers and to do silly parlor tricks to please them.

Few weeks passed and when he went out and about the garden to get some more ingredients for his potion and spell request and then some extra for his own personal use he ran into the new princess in the garden. Hearing her talk to no one he ignored it at first but when walking passed something caught his eye. Stopping dead in his tracks his eye's laid upon the shining purple amulet he had been searching for. The first thought that came to mind was how did this child obtain it, and then he noticed the girl and noticed him and was smiling at him. Giving her a distained disgusted scowl she started to talk to him.

"Are you Mr. Ceedric the Royal Sorcerer?"

Her voice made her sound way to excited then she needed to be.

"It's Cedric and yes."

She started to stand and he put a hand out in gesture that she should stop.

"Don't bother getting up I am leaving."

He bowed to her like a good pet would do.

"Princess as you was."

Turning and quickly walking away before she had time to say anything more. After that he kept a close eye on her, waiting to make his move to grab the amulet that was so close to him now. A month passed of watching her movements and planning carefully on how to obtain it. Returning to the gardens to fetch more herbs he catches her practicing her sorcery. Turning stones into rubies what a childish, simple spell. Noticing she caught on fast with it and seeming to need no help at all mastering it. He scoffs and continues on his way.

"Even a baby can master that simple spell."

Gathering what he needed he returned to his tower. Once back he started brewing his potions doing his labeling , book keeping and what else needed to be done when a knock on his door. Not moving or looking at the door.

"Who is it?"

A voice came in from the other side.

"It's only me; the King has requested your immediate presence at once."

Baileywick had said before you heard his footsteps retreat down the tower. Once he knew he was out of ear shot he cursed at the air.

"What the hell does he want from me now? It's the middle of the day; I have more important things to do then to please his royal highness."

Mumbling to himself he threw his robe over him and walked out of his tower locking the door behind him. Reaching his destination he knocked on the doors to the throne room.

"Your Majesty it is I, your Royal Sorcerer."

There was silence for a few seconds before Baileywick opened the door to let him in then leaving the room shutting the door behind him without a word.

"Come forward Cedric, I have been informed by my daughter that you seemed like you didn't wish to talk to her. Sophia is new to the castle and I wish that you would be more kind to her. I told her you were a busy man and to not let your distracted mood get to her. I request that you not ignore her and if she wishes to talk to you, you let her and not just brush her off, she is your princess and she is to be respected like any other of the royal family. Do you understand Cedric?"

Cedric had bitten the inside of his cheek drawing blood as he listened to the king to go on and on. Bowing to him,

"Yes your Majesty, I understand. Is there anything else you would like to talk to me about?"

The king shook his head no.

"You are dismissed now."

Bowing one last time he turned and swiftly left the room heading back up to his tower.

* * *

Note: Where it ends here is basically were I had started: D We just went a full circle! Didn't intend to it just kind of happened. ;-; I am a slave to these charters already! How dare they hijack the story Dx I just started! :D I hope you all are enjoying this so far! Any input or reviews would be great!


	2. Chapter 2

A few days passed, as requested by the King. Cedric kept to his word and would listen to the rambling of Princess Sofia without making a lame excuses and turn away. Listening to her talking about the gold star she got on her sorcery test, about the picnic that her and her sister got invited to. Groaning to himself he thinks.

"Just what this palace needed another Amber. This little brat only seems to talk about is what silly thing her and her sisters are doing or what gold star she has gotten."

After what seemed like an eternity of her rambling Baileywick called out to her to get ready for supper. Telling him good bye she skipped along her way. Dropping his head once she was out of site, rubbing his face with both hands he proceeds to the garden to grab a few needed ingredients for his most recent idea. Was back in the comfort of his tower, pulling out his purple wand he lifts 3 cauldron's off the shelf. Floating them over near his work table he magically fills them with water, the 2 bigger ones filled half way and the smaller one filled all the way. Lighting them with magical fire, he waits for them to come to a steaming boil.

While waiting he grabs some string and hangs the fresh plants he just pulled letting them dry up in the rafters. Once done with that he opens his log and writes them in. Then goes through and makes notes of what ingredient's he is about to use. Cedric works quickly and efficiently, movement's fluid and confident. Throwing into the first ingredient's into each cauldron, turning them all with magic. Finally sitting on his stool he reads threw the new request from the palace.

Wormwood lands on his shoulder and quacks in his ear, not looking at him he pulls out some seed from his pocket and hand feeds Wormy, the raven makes quick work of the seed in his master's hand. Quacking again he demands for more, Cedric looks up at him this time.

"If you are still hungry go hunt for something outside."

Rubbing the feathers under Wormwoods chin the raven presses into his hand before flying off to scavenge for more food. Smirking at the raven as he flies off, turning back to his work. At that moment a letter magically appear on his table. Floating in midair, there was a black glow around it and sealed with a black skull. His smirk turns into a grin and as soon as he grabs it the glow fades and grabbing the letter opener close at hand and pulling the letter out. It reads…

 _Dear Cedric,_

 _We are blessed to invite you to study with us._

Placing the letter back into the envelope he knows exactly which group sent this and for the fact it is so vague. Placing the letter into his pocket he places the cauldrons on stands and then leaves the room rushing down the tower stairs.

Rushing to find the steward wasn't too difficult of a task seeing how he was helping serve the Royal Family dinner.

"Baileywick, Pardon my intrusion on your busy work."

Saying in almost a kind voice, this catching Baileywick off guard and taken back.

"Well, yes I am busy but how may I help you Cedric?"

"I wanted to request an audience with the King as soon as possible."

Still taken a back with how, nice and courteous he is being in a semi shocked voice he replies.

"Yes I will mention it to him when dinner is served."

Cedric claps his hand together,

"Great! I await news in my tower then."

Turning on his heels he retreats back to his tower to await the news. Once back he quickly attends to any potions that are still needed for the Castle. Running through everything he has been asked to do, he makes a list that will make sure he gets it all done before the sun fully sets. He fills up a satchel with all the requests he has already done, finishing them a while ago but not wanting to chance them thinking he could get it done in a faster manner. Having everything he needs he pulls his wand out and starts transporting himself all over the castle delivering the requests.

Everyone he meets is just flabbergasted at him just appearing to deliver their requests and in such a timely manner than usual. Finishing his rounds and with an empty satchel now he feels confident that the king will listen to his request now. Teleporting himself back to his tower he sees another letter, this time it is just one from Baileywick. The king will see him in the morning after breakfast. Having nothing to do, he chooses to go to his bed chamber to sleep.

Going to bed so early then he normally does he wakes before the sun, looking out his window he notice the blueish tint of the sky. The sun would be up soon so he takes this extra time to wash and get his best clothes on and his nicest robe. Excited for the audience with the King he finishes and starts to head down to the Throne room. Walking through the castle he and hear his heart beat in his ear, pulling himself together before turning the corner he sees Baileywick standing outside looking down at his watch.

Stopping in front of him he waits for him to give him the okay to go in. Baileywick goes in first to introduce that he was there for his audience with the king. Entering the throne room Baileywick left the room closing the door behind him.

"Good Morning you Majesty, thank you for seeing me so quickly."

Giving the most confident bow he has ever give. King Rolland II gives Cedric a raised eyebrow look seeming it weird to see him in such a good mood.

"Not a problem, with your speedy work yesterday it was the least I could do. Now what was it that you wished to talk to me about?"

Walking closer to the middle of the room he lifts up and walks confidently.

"You see your majesty the other day I have received a letter, I was accepted to expand my knowledge with the best of the best sorcerers, the same ones that my father had the honor of working with."

His lie was so smooth and confident it sounded real. The king perks up and a smile came across his face.

"This means the High Sorcerers of the Mountain wish for you to study under them? That is great news! Our kingdom will surly strive with your increased power and knowledge you will gain from them. Your father must be so proud of you. Of course you can take the time to go study, about how long will it be that you will be under there great care?"

Smiling an honest smile,

"I will be gone for 10 years studying under them your majesty, if things go smooth though I could be back in at least 5 years."

King Rolland frowns at the time it will take but shrugs it off.

"It will be worth it in the end; we will have to get a replacement while you are away. This will let us team up with the Sorcery academy and help give on the job training with the new sorcerers. Been wanting to establish this connection for a while and this seems like the best opportunity. When will you be leaving?"

Biting his tongue at the thought of some brat in his room, going through his things, no matter, soon he will no longer need that tower because all of Enchancia will be is living space.

"I will be leaving within the week your Majesty."

Again the King frowns.

"Then I must send word to the school at once and you should get to work making sure everyone has what they need for at least a month time to make sure."

Cedric Bows and thanks the King before retreating back to his tower.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Sorry for such a late update, my kiddos decided to share their lovely germs and no I am left with no voice and if you see a lung and a spleen there mine I coughed them up and lost them .

This Chapter is filled with some pretty dark and creepy events at the end xD Hope you enjoy

* * *

The day has finally arrived, placing his items that he wished the brats not touch or know he has. He leaves them with his parents. That was a visit he won't forget any time soon.

Knocking on the door to his mother and father's house in mystic meadows, his mother opens the door. Wrapping him in a big hug before he can even say hello he smiles warmly down at her.

"Hello mother, I hope all finds you well."

In this cruel world the he lives in only his mother has ever shown him any type of love. Pulling him inside while answering him,

"Oh Ceedykins, you look half-starved are you not getting enough to eat at that castle of yours?"

Chuckling lightly he reassure that he eats plenty and not to worry about him. Not wanting to hear any of it his mother pulls her wand out and starts making a feast for him. Sitting at the table he rolls his eyes to himself.

"Mother I have come to ask you a favor."

She frowns a tad.

"What you can't just stop by to say hi and see your poor old mother once in a while?"

Laughing,

"Oh mother we both know you can still hold your own in any type of situation and it's not a big favor I just need you to hold some on my stuff while I am away from the castle. The King has decided to enroll in a young sorcery program and I don't want those meddling kids touching my things while I am away."

His mother sits down at the table across from him now.

"Well tell me the reason why we have to watch over your things before I agree to this."

Clearing his throat he looks around the room.

"Well, father isn't here is he? I really wish for him not to know and for him to even consider thinking of informing the king."

His mother sits up straighter and leans in closer wishing to know what type of information her son was about to tell her even more so.

"Your father won't be home for quite a while it's his day with the other retired fools who think they can still whip each other at sorcery spells."

She says with heavy sarcasm in her voice. He laughs and relaxes a bit knowing his father wasn't in ear reach to judge him.

"Well mother the other day ago I had received a letter, one I had hope to get."

Before he was able to finishing his mother jumped up and hugged him.

"Oh, Ceedykins! You make your mummy so proud! Fallowing in my dark footsteps, of course we will care for you things, weather your father likes it or not!"

A moment later the door slams shut, a very disgruntled Goodwyn stands there. Taking large steps towards the table he looks down at his son with great disappointment.

"No son of mine is going to that devil of a place to study black magic."

Cedric tenses and looks down at the table listening to his father. His mother walks around in a protective stance.

"If OUR son wants to fallow my side of the family in the dark arts then we as his parents will let him do what he wishes to do with his life."

They continue to go back and forth with this argument for a while. In their distraction Cedric and gotten up and walked over to were the family wand was kept. He stared at it, zoning into himself. His eyes gloss over not able to stand being in his father constant shadow his constant disapproval of anything he does. His anger, his sadness, his own self loath, reaching out to grab the wand, he knows he will never receive it from his father unless he takes it for himself.

His hand just a grasps away from it he hears what sounds like miles away voices sounding, telling him not to touch it, that he was not worthy of having the family wand and at this rate won't ever have it. Hearing that made something in him snap, fueling the darkness that had been growing in him for some time. Delving into his darkness he snatches it.

Turning and facing his father the family wand at the ready, electricity sparks around the wand. A protection spell activates, so lost in his darkness he doesn't feel the electric burn forming on his fingertips. Seeing his parents lips move but not hearing a word.

Grasping tighter to the wand and uncontrolled by himself his lips move in a spell form in a language he is not known to know. A dark fog starts flowing from his hand and around the wand, covering the white family wand it gets darker and darker until the electricity sparks stop and the wand has turned as black as night. The burns on his hand start to slowly heal, His father looks mortified his mother has stepped away her husband and has the look of a proud mother of her dark sorcerer son. Taking a few steps closer to his father,

"Father, you have looked down on me since I was young. Treated me like I would never be anything, spat on my dreams and now that I have a chance to grow and take the path I want you spat on me some more. Well guess what, father. I will never be like you. I will never be a good sorcerer. This is who I am father and you should thank yourself. Your constant downgrading of me has feed this darkness in me and let it grow with the rest of the cruel shit world we live in. Now father, it's your turn to feel my pain, to know the hell I have lived."

Watching her son start to say a spell that would put her husband through hell and back she calmly walks over and slaps her son across the face. Snapping out of the darkness's grasp he looks down at her proud face.

"Son, I love you. I am proud that you will be fallowing my side of the family but that does not mean I will let you put your father, my husband through hell. Maybe another time but I still need him for the time being."

Cedric sighs pulling himself together, kissing his mother forehead he smiles back.

"I will write to you mother when or if I get the chance. Thank you for watching over my things. I will be going now. I will see you in a few years."

Using his new wand he teleports himself back to the castle tower.

Sitting on his stool he looks down at his new wand, the family wand. Still unsure on how he obtained it or why it's black he shrugs that fact off before standing up and leaving his tower for the last time as just Cedric the Royal Sorcerer, next time he sees this tower. This Castle it will be his and he will be King. Going downstairs to his send off from the Royal family, it was a simple goodbye as he flew off into a carriage into the town where he asked to be dropped off. Not wanting them to truly know where he was headed.

Once away from the Royal carriage he walks an hour and a half into the forest in a dense part of trees. Wormwood was on his shoulder and he flew up into a tree. Cedric sets his satchel next to the same tree while he prepares the area. Drawing a ritual circle in the dirt, he sets up candles and a few other odds and ends before finishing up.

Walking over and grabbing his satchel he puts it and walks over to the middle of the circle calling wormwood over, he looks down at his always faithful companion. He strokes his feathers.

"Oh Wormwood, you have been there for me since I can remember. Here in your old age years away from your last breath. You will get to serve me in the greatest way you will ever be able to."

The raven quacks at him in a nervous tone, before being able to fly away Cedric pulls out a knife from his satchel, forming a dark cynical grin on his face and drives the knife into his lifelong companion.

Wormwood falls limp into Cedric hands. Fresh blood flowing down the circle lights up in a dark ominous glow. The blood filling each nook that he had drew a moment ago. Once everything and filled Cedric recites a few lines to finishes the ritual.

 _The blood of the true and fateful servant_

 _An innocent victim_

 _A true friend to the end_

 _I give you up to open the door_

 _To the darkness that lies on the other side_

Once he finishes the circle starts to turn and shrink onto the spot he stands. Then he vanishes from the spot he was, it now looks untouched like there was nothing that had happened.

Appearing in a large dark room, only a few candles were light around leaving a glow. Wormwood was no longer in his arm, the sacrifice was taken and any blood that had gotten on Cedric was gone. A man dressed in all black walks forward from the door in the room. The door was large and great and made the man look small, as the man approaches.

Only a few steps away from Cedric now, He pulls down his hood. His skin is as white as snow his hair is as dark as raven feathers and his eye's the same emerald green that look as if they belonged to his pet raven. Cedric takes a step back. The man grins.

"Hello Mr. Cedric. I will be your teacher while you are here. My name is, Wormwood."


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Extremely sorry for the lack in updates, my simple cold turned into a trip to the ER at 2am for an exploded ear drum with and inner and outer ear infection, Yay me! ;-;

* * *

:D Let's see what happens next in our story shall we! Also when the man that looks like Wormwood talks sound like how Sofia hears him in the show xD

Cedric had moved a few steps back, very unsure on the situation that is placed in front of him.

"Does my appearance, alarm you?"

This strange man, who looks like a human version of his Raven companion, when he speaks he has a cool and smooth voice. Still intently examining the man that stand in front of him he tries to figure out when is going on. Then something clicks, relaxing and standing straight.

"Yes, at first it was very alarming to see what a human version of my companion would look like. Then it hit me, how can that be. Wormwood is dead, killed by my own hands no less to gain me access to this place of the dark arts. It took me longer to realize then it should of. You are a doppelganger are you not?"

The man chuckled lightly, sounding just as his raven did when he laughed.

"You are very much correct. You see here in The Hall, we doppelgangers take the sacrifices that these dark wizards give to us and we use the remaining of their life to teach you what you wish to know. You see here we like to exchange one's life for knowledge."

Cedrick smirks, examining him.

"In which you use the ones closest to us to drive us deeper into the pit of darkness, because the only way to be here is to sacrifice the sole being that trust you without a doubt even when they are unsure of what's going on but still trust you. Now I get to be stuck looking at my companion that I killed for years to come learning the dark arts. Very nice tactic, I think I will enjoy my time here more that I realized."

The days passed and Cedric got thrown into the harshest training he had received. Feeling like he somewhat deserved this punishment, but instead of letting himself wallow in sadness he embraces the feeling to help him grow stronger. To obtain the power he so craves so much.

A week had gone by and he was finally allowed to leave him room. His body was sore from head to toe, everything ached and was screaming at him. His teacher walked him around the area he was allowed to be in. Many of the other rooms were off limits due to other training going on. Showing him where the public washroom was and where they gathered to eat were. Cedric raised an eye at him,

"Why would we need to have public areas when we all use magic and can conjure up whatever we need?"

He laughs that all knowing laugh.

"Even those of the dark arts wish to indulge themselves in physical contact and a moment to bond with others that share their love of the dark arts. So we provided them a space. We found the there was a lot less studies this way. Before most would parish by their own thought, being stuck in a room with the person they murdered just to be here. So to lessen the hassle of having to clean a room covered in blood we made simple areas, we even have a library which most everyone spend their time trying to soak up as much knowledge as they can."

Somewhat agreeing with his logic, it would be a pain to have to clean a room which a powerful sorcerer went mad before they finished there time.

"I might indulge myself into your library when I get a free chance."

The man stops and turns to him.

"Once you are ready to continue your next round of training come back to the room. I will be in there waiting for you."

With that he walks back the way they came. Sighing to himself he takes this moment to use the public wash, getting himself cleaned up he felt better. Magic water wasn't bad but something about the natural hot springs that seemed to flow into the bath was just amazing. He hadn't felt this relax in well his whole life.

There was no one here that would judge him or even knew who he was; he was free to be himself and what he wants when he wants. For the first time in his life he felt like he was doing what he considered right.

After finishing in the bathroom he walks to the dining area and conjures up some food. There was no kitchen just a large eating area for people to sit. Not minding the fact that he had to conjure his food but the emptiness felt in a weird way welcoming.

Letting him mind wander as he ate his meal, his curiosity gets the better on him. Wondering how many people are currently studying here at The Hall. The only way to get here was by magic and no one knew where it was located. Only those who were truly devoted in expanding there dark art training knew how to get here but they couldn't come unless they got invited.

Finishing up his meal he flicked his wand and his dishes vanished. Getting up and stretching out he decided he wished to start the next week of training. He headed back to his room and opened the door, he jumped back when his teacher appeared in front of him.

"Merlin's Mushrooms! Give a man a warning,"

Raising an eyebrow he examined Cedric.

"Are you ready to start the next week of training? Once you enter the door won't open for another week."

Nodding his head he walked in and the door closed behind him. The first 8 months went on like this, basically the same pattern same rhythm. To the point where he finally started getting use to all the torture and torment he was being faced with inside the room. The few hours he got out of it always seemed to recharge him.

As he sat down and ate his food he heard a sob coming from the corner of the room. It sounded female, so he wasn't alone here. After all these months he thought he was the only one there. Walking over to where the crying was he noticed it was a 15 year old girl. He bent down on one knee.

"Why would a girl as young as you wish to study here at The Hall?"

She looked up at him tears running down her face; catching him off guard she pushes him back. His head hit's into a chair then the floor he winces a bit as he felt a sting. This girl was on top of him no longer crying but having a crazed look in her eye as her face showed no sign of emotion. Having her wand at the ready he looks up at her reflection her own emotionless face but his eyes looked normal. Calm and collected.

"Would you be a dear and get off me, this is your only chance."

She starts to recite a spell but before she finishes he flicks his wand casting his own spell just a tick faster than her. Ten daggers pierce into her back; she coughs blood all over Cedric before falling off of him. Before he was able to get up his teacher was right there looking down.

"Just so you know, you get to clean this mess."

He said is so calmly like he just spilled a glass of water instead of just killing someone. Shrugging to himself, he flicks his want a few time along with saying a spell then another and in just a handful of minutes the body was gone and it looked like no one had just died there.

"I will be back into the room soon I am going to wash up then we can get started today."

The teacher nodded and walked back towards the room, Cedric took the liberty of enjoying the hot spring water. Spending a bit more time then he should in the water he gets out feeling a bit on the light headed side.

Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw a shine of a purple jewel, shaking his head and looking back there was nothing.

"Poseidon Pumpkins, I was in that bath to long."

He dried himself off and got dressed, pulling his simple linin shirt over his head he slips into his pants and went on his wat, thinking it best not to pass out here. Once he felt like himself again he went back to his room and continued with his studies.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Note: Guess who has a tumbler! This Spazz! :D I plan on filling it with art, Woot, woot! It's under the same name here Spazz the Spazztastical. If you pass the drawing with a girl in a panda hoodie and glasses you have gone too far because that was me owo. Now enough with the self-advertisement and on with more dark demented creepy Cedric 3 of Cedric I love you 3

* * *

The end of his first year was coming to a close, with it his first tattoo. These tattoos are filled with magical essence of either certain elements or spells that the caster can use without needing a wand or to even say the words. This art is very much forbidden amongst the world seeing how it can drive the user mad and can potentially rip them apart from the inside. The more tattoos one has the higher the risk. Needing to be of great power to use them many have shied away from their use and now amongst the highest level sorcerers have outlawed it.

Cedric is in the middle of his room with his teacher hovering over him.

"It is time Cedric, have you chosen what you wish to place on your body to help you achieve greater strength?"

Looking up from the floor he nods,

"Yes I have chosen the ritual circles of everlasting life with the circle of healing and nourishment. So I won't die and I won't ever have to eat or drink as well as never needing to worry about healing."

His teacher grin a sinister grin,

"That is a powerful on, normal one that is not requested in the first year. If your body can't handle it, you will die."

Smirking back,

"This is what I want you stupid bird, now do it."

His teacher waves his hand and a table and bowel appears, he places his wrist over the bowel, summoning a knife in his other hand he slices his wrist open and black blood starts to fill the bowel. Once it is filled half way the cut magically heals itself. Pulling a feather from his own head, he dips it into the bowel.

Walking around to Cedric's back he gives no warning of the pain he will be about to experience. Leaning over he starts to draw what he had requested on his back. Black smoke starts to rise up where he is writing, Cedric falls forward and bites his lip trying not to scream out in pain. Feeling like someone is writing on his back in acid. The room fills with the smell of burning flesh and blood, a quarter of the way in Cedric coughs up a large amount of blood. Feeling the magic start to rush threw him, it starts to over whelm him. Gripping at the floor he coughs up another large amount of blood, his vision starts to het blurry.

A moment later he fills a hand on his shoulder, he recognizes this feeling he looks up. He recognizes the face, smiling down at him with her knees bet. It was Princess Sofia, but how, he didn't understand how she could be here.

Closing his eyes he shakes his head, he thought over the past months he saw her. Never able to get a good look, it was always something small. The gleam of the jewel, seeing her wavy hair as she would turn a corner, her purple dress as if she was sitting next to him. The strangest was the dream her had,

He was back in the castle, in her room hovering over her watching her sleep. Not feeling the want or need to end her life, or snatch the jewel. He chalked it up at over working himself and let it be but this was weird.

Opening his eyes back up she was gone, nowhere to be found. Coming to the conclusion that he needs to get answers once this was done, a few hours later he is told it is finished,

"I am surprised you are alive my friend. I thought for sure you were a goner for sure. But there is still time to watch this rip you apart from the inside out. Will be a great show to watch, the cleaning of the room will be well worth it."

He laughs that knowing raven's laugh. Cedric stands up staggering a bit from all the blood he coughed up. Feeling the immense magical energy flowing through his body, he felt like a God, it was unbelievable. Turning and looking at his teacher he glares,

"Answer me this, why in the seven layers of hell am I seeing people."

His teacher raises an eyebrow and smirks,

"Seeing how this is a layer of hell just about, it tends to drive you mortals. Well insane, but sometimes which deity wishes to drive you insane is another story. It can be quite fun watching the students here slowly go mad from this. That reminds me a few months ago you killed on that was going insane because her insanity was that of Anger, if you noticed she was very emotional. Just now you harnessed the deity of Gluttony. Seeing how you just gained immense power which that you did not require."

Cedric looks at him puzzled,

"Then how do I know which deity is trying to drive me insane?"

He laughs that all knowing laugh again.

"Only time will tell, you will figure it out on your own. Now you are free to rest, we need to wait and see if this new power of yours will eat you alive or not before we proceed with your studies."

With that he walks out of the room locking the door behind him. Cedric is left alone, he cleans up the mess that was made due to the session. After cleaning he walks over to the little bed in the room. Laying his back against the bed, the tattoo was already working and his back was healed up perfectly. He felt the best he has ever felt. Not hungry or thirsty, only time would tell if he had the everlasting life. If it all worked out he should no longer age. Time for him has stopped, now not even time can stop him. He places his arm over his eyes and relaxes. Enjoying the quite of his chamber, he reflects on the year.

It has been hard work but he has enjoyed it, knowing that his power has increased since the start he is pleased. Knowing he still has many years to go before his end goal.

In mind thought he hears footsteps, those of heals on the stone floor, he quickly rises sitting on the edge of his bed. His eyes widen again, the person walking towards him was, he whispers.

"Sofia?"

She smirks at him, getting closer. Standing in front of him now, he scouts back his back up against the wall to try to get away from her. Fallowing him she crawls up onto his lap. Her legs straddled around him, she stares at him with her big deep crystal blue eyes. He starts to breath heavy not sure which Deity is messing with him. Not knowing how this is going to turn out. Knowing this is just an illusion, that there is nothing magical he can do to stop it. Not when it is coming straight from a Deity themselves.

Her hands reach out; one placed on the left side of his face the other on his right shoulder. Him still being shirtless from the session he flushes lightly at the touch of her warm skin. Subconsciously his face leans into her hand and he closes his eyes a bit. Still wary about what is happening. She leans over at his very exposed neck and bites into it. He arches his back, his hands grabs and grips onto her waist. He expected to feel pain from the bite but instead he heard his own groan fill the room. What he felt was pleasure.

Realizing now that the Deity he had gotten was lust, he wonders how this was going to play out, but before he could think of anything else his mind starts to melt as he feels her starts to slowly rock her hips against his. He gasps, seeing how it had caught him off guard. Seeing how she still was latched onto his neck it left hers wide open. He took it, biting down into her neck. She released his and let out a moan of pleasure. His hand still on her hips he starts to grind her down against him, she moans louder which excites him more. His member gets as hard as it can get, starting to feel the wetness from. He flips her down onto his bed; she looks flushed and is breathing heavy. He smirks taking his hand and placing it on her face he leans in for a kiss.

At that moment the door opens and he looks up seeing his teacher walk back in, looking back down. His bed is empty and he falls so his face lands in his pillow. He groans in displeasure turning his face to look at his teacher that was now next to his bedside.

"Are you ready to get back to work?"

Glaring at him he pulls his pillow from underneath him and throws it at his face.

* * *

Note: xD I made it a funny ending, or at least I think it is! It is going to be fun torturing Cedric like this. I hope you all are enjoying this story so far. I would love your input on if I should do short events for each year he is there or if you want me to move the story a long faster. I am good with either way! So it is up to you what you wish for me to do ;D


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I am ecstatic that you enjoyed the last chapter! I hope to continue on providing a good story line without wearing anything out! I always look forward reading all your reviews!

* * *

Starting his second year Cedric has an easier time getting the hang of what he is being taught. After a week of worry that he was going to be ripped apart from the inside the magic inside had calmed down and he felt more in control of it. Knowing that he wasn't fully out of the wood works yet he still took the time to make sure it stays in check.

Thankfully he hadn't seen his new hallucination buddy in a while, he wasn't sure if he could handle it, well he could but he knew if he let himself indulge in these incidents that he would lose himself more and more.

Determined that he wasn't going to let thing anything stand in his way of his goal, he worked harder to control his new powers and to make sure he didn't get to zealous in his training. He knew what his body could take, even thought he could take a lot more now he knew his new magic from his tattoo wouldn't save him from the mental exhaustion. It only took care of his physical body, what an invincible body would be without a sane, well sane-ish mind to control it.

He went with this plan of his for the first few months; not wanting to take the chance until his body was well adjusted to what hell he was putting it threw. Feeling like it was time to up him work routine he approaches his teacher,

"Mr. Wormwood."

Still feeling weird about calling his teacher the name of his dead pet,

"I would like to request we up the training this week, I feel that my body and mind are ready to go forward and enter the next phase of my training."

The only good thing about this place was that you could stay as long as you wished, going at the pace you wished. The down side was the longer you were here the less likely you would leave with any form of sanity if you leave at all. Most lost their life training here, either by their own hands, the magic placed upon them via tattoos or by other students.

"Of course Cedric,"

They started the lesson delving into slightly harder curriculum, mind lesson as he was practicing the proper form of a crippling spell without releasing any actual magic, wanting to make sure he had it proper and right before actually attempting the spell. Walking around from the corner of his vision, the familiar face that taunted him before, stopping and standing against the wall he was looking at he now had to look at Sofia while trying to concentrate.

Having already regretted letting himself indulge in the first time she came up to him, now all he could think about was how she felt on him and the sounds she made.

Staying in the same position he holds it as his mind goes elsewhere, this made Sofia smile, his teacher walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Cedric, you know the rules. Once we start you cannot stop until the lesson has ended. Now continue from the start."

Shaking his head and redoing is stance, looking back and Sofia was still there. Not disappearing like last time when his teacher addressed him. Feeling slightly disappointed he tried his best to pretend that she wasn't there. It went on for an hour of him staring at her and her just smiling not moving from the spot.

Starting to get frustrated that she was just staring at him, he turned to look at his teacher.

"Can't you tell the God Damn Deity to take away this hallucination? It is really annoying trying to concentrate when she is just staring at me smiling!"

His teacher laughs that all knowing laugh.

"I have no control over the Deity, any of the 7 the rule this place. You just have to learn to live with it or let it drive you insane so they can feast upon your soul."

Groaning, sometimes he very much disliked how straightforward and honest they were here but they really didn't have anything to hide, if you were invited here you knew the cost it would come with learning such powerful dark art ability.

The day ended late, he was allowed a short time to rest before they would start again. Going over to his bed he sat down, placing his face in his hands as he leaned over. The mental toll that went on in these week long sessions was great. Still leaning over he felt someone sit on the bed pressing their body up against him. Lifting his face from his hand he looked over and he saw that Sofia moved from the wall to sit next to him, but instead of her normal dress she wore she was in her nightgown. Ignoring her and the temptation she was trying to use against him. Moving up on the bed he lies down on the bed looking at the wall.

Sofia moves and lies next to him, pressing her body against his back and wrapping her left arms around his waist as her right hand lay against his back. Leaning up so her lips are next to his ear she whispers in a seductive voice.

"Goodnight, My King."

Sending a shiver down his spine he quickly turned around to face her, but this time she was gone. His bed empty and he was left alone in the room. He lays there frustrated, more at the fact that apparently not even his thoughts are safe, seeing now that they knew he wished to be King and they were using that to fuel his desire.

What he didn't expect was the type of reaction it sent threw him when the hallucination of Sofia said those words, not even understanding why she was lust to him. He admits to himself that she was very attractive, but he thought about her more in a way of wanting to take her jewel away than wanting her. His thoughts start to race as he tries to figure out this, instead of resting he ends up staying awake and getting no rest. His teacher comes in to start up again on this week's session. Groggy and a bit confused he gets up from his bed and gets back to work.

* * *

The days turn into weeks which melt into months; the hallucinations would come and go. Nothing ever serious happened. It was more of a distraction, when he would see her; he couldn't stop thinking of past events. It was getting to the point that he started to rely on the company of her, he found himself hoping to see her. The more he hopes the less she would show, it was starting to get to him.

Knowing that he had fallen into the trap, he wasn't sure how to break the cycle. When she had come during these past few months she would tell him how great he was, how amazing he was doing. They were simple things but to him meant a lot.

He would push forward with his sessions giving it his all, wanting to push forward and not remain on the same level for too long. He found himself getting into a rut, not able to be able to push his way pass these last few sessions.

Falling on his knees in the middle of a spell his mental state was just at its limit at the end of this week. His teacher walks around him like he was his prey before stopping in front of him.

"We are nearing the half way mark of this year and if you don't step it up you won't be ready for your next tattoo at the end of this year. You are letting yourself get weak, if you want to give up just say so, my masters wouldn't mind devouring your soul."

Standing up he glares at him,

"I will not give up, I will not let your Master take my soul. I will rip every last power from them before that would happen but then I would have nothing to worry about because I would of eaten them."

Raising his wand up at him reciting a spell, his teacher gets launched across the room hitting against the wall. Crashing against the wall his teacher coughs up some black blood from the force of it all. Wiping his mouth he comes back to where Cedric stands acting like that didn't happened.

"Why don't we take that anger you are feeling at put it to something useful, you are not getting a break between sessions this time and we are upping your course for the next month. I hope you are ready, even if you aren't I will break you."

His teacher gives a most cynical grin, not liking the fact that he got thrown across the room. He was going to make sure that he got punished but in a way where he would do it to himself and he wouldn't have to lift a figure.

Cedric just staring at him knowing that he was allowed to do whatever he wished to him, not truly able to say no, he could but he knew it wouldn't get him further and he so desperately wanted to get further. He grins in return.

"Challenge Accepted."

* * *

Note: My thought is to do half a year to a full year in each chapter, not wanting to drag it out to much, but not wanting to go to fast either. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

As promised, his training increased greatly. Being able to hold his own before at the steady pace they were going; now he found himself having trouble learning what was being taught. Knowing that it was his damn dependency of the hallucinations that have seemed to stop, every chance he got he would scan the room in hopes to see a glimpse of his new companion.

Never being there he would continue his sessions while being distracted, few months till the end of his next year he felt something shift in his teacher during a lesson. Coughing up black blood he looked down and then wiped it on his shirt. Ignoring the fact that had happened then snapped at Cedric.

"My health is nothing for you to worry about now redo it, and concentrate."

Cedric nodded and continued, there session had started coming even more distracting with the amount of coughing he was doing. Unsure on what was going on he would dismiss it and continue his lessons.

His second year was coming to a close and he once again stood in the middle of the room on his knees, his teacher walking around him like a vulture.

"Somehow you were able to manage squeaking by to be able to get your next set of tattoos, choose wisely for this next year will be even harder than the last."

Cedric had already been debating what the next one should be, and finally deciding he looked up.

"This time I am going to go with a simpler one."

Pointing to the middle of is body, right above his stomach.

"I want an encasing circle, which to store my wand and to infuse it into my body so I no longer need to worry about needing a wand to unleash my spell, my body will be my wand and I will only need to look or point and say the words to unleash the spell I want."

Stopping in front of him he smirks,

"Taking the way of the sloth I see, not wanting to waste time."

Smirking back at his teacher,

"Correction only taking part of the sloth, I have another one that will also include the sloth."

His teacher eyebrow rises in curiosity but doesn't ask. Waving his hand a table and bowel appears. Just as last time he filled the bowel up with his blood and pulled a feather from his head. This time he has a larger table appear for him to lay on to make his work easier on him. Cedric goes and lies down and all to knowing what pain that is going to happen he tenses and braces himself.

He watches this time as he sees his teacher dip the tip of the feather in the bowel and coming over to start the session. Drawing what he requested, Cedric hands clench together making his knuckles go white, biting his lower lip. The smell of searing flesh fills the room; he concentrates on not losing control.

Half way into the session he had closed his eyes taking slow deep breaths as he started feeling the magic that came along with this tattoo start to course threw his veins. Having his eyes closed made him more sensitive to the sensation it bring, then notices a second pair of hands on his body feeling like they are lifting themselves up on the table.

Opening his eyes he saw Sofia sitting on top of him straddling him, in her, riding uniform? He was confused at the choice in clothes this hallucination was in. Pondering about it, it clicked to him. Lust Deity + Riding uniform = Signaling that she was currently riding him. Before he could let out a laugh her hips started to rock against him, he gasps and his teacher looks at him but does not stop.

Cedric looks back at him and manages to ask,

"Are you able to see the Hallucinations?"

That got a small laugh from his teacher,

"There Hallucinations, only you can see them. I am assuming your friendly neighborhood Hallucination buddy is here with us."

Rolling his eyes at him he nodded,

"Yes she is, making this situation very uncomfortable."

Sofia just smiles continuing to just roll her hips over his, Cedric closed his eyes again trying to ignore her. Needing to concentrate on the course of power going through him, one small misstep and he could lose himself.

Finally coming to the end of the session his teacher cleared away the mess this time and gets up.

"Just like last year we will let you rest for a bit, to see if this new power will consume you or not."

With that he left the room, Cedric now was left in the room alone with Sofia still moving on top of him. Pulling her down catching her lips in his, seconds into the kiss she fades away. Leaning back against the table he covers his eyes with him right arm and sighs.

Getting use to Sofia just fading away he then moves off the table and sits on his bed, pulling grabbing his wand he points it at the center of the circle that is now on his chest saying a few words it glows and the wand gets pulled in. A charge of magic flows through him, feeling his body becoming an even more extension of his wand, he leans over grasping his chest.

Having not coughed up blood during the session he thought he was good now but having this rush of energy made his chest heart. Gripping at his chest more he tries his best to control it, after 10 mins he gives up saying the words and then his chest glows and he pulls his wand out.

Coughing up blood onto the floor he wipes his mouth with his sleeve, hissing under his breath. He wasn't ready for this. His body hadn't mature enough, his powers still hadn't fully unlocked. Wondering if they knew a way here to help fully unlock his powers, deciding it wouldn't hurt to ask.

The door opened and his teacher came walking in but he wasn't alone, there was someone in a cloak. There face was covered and they were short. Both of them stopped just a few steps in the room and Cedric walked over to meet them. It was his teacher to talk first.

"Your sacrifice to come here wasn't enough to lend you enough time to stay here. We use the remainder of the life span that your sacrifice has left to live to assist you in mastering the dark arts. Yours had 2 years left; you have been here for 2 years. From what you have already notice, my form is starting to weaken, and soon will turn to dust and be back with my master.

Thankfully for you though, your deity has taken a shining to you and sent a replacement teacher for when I do turn into dust. She hopes it is to your liking and that you learn well and gain great powers."

Cedric looked confused at this, and then his eyes focuses on what is going to be his new teacher. Small white hands come from the sleeve to grab the hood, pulling it off reviles a young lady with auburn hair, crystal blue eyes. It was Sofia; his new doppelganger teacher was to look like his hallucination.

Looking back at forth between them unable to say a word, his facial expression looked pained. Looked at Wormwood he was about to say something but he look mortified as the man turned ash grey from head to toe and fell to nothing but a pile on the floor.

Sofia smiled unclasping the cloak she wore his face turned red with the choice of outfit she wore, nothing that he had ever seen on the real Sofia or the Hallucination. Feeling everything shifting, and knowing that he no longer played by the same rules as before. He is in there playing field and his original contact was done, he gets to play with the Deity's and her toys.

* * *

Note: I will give a full description of what Sofia is wearing in the next chapter xD I just changed the rules on Cedric! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Note: As promised Full description of what scandalous outfit she is wearing xD

Enjoy!

* * *

This first month was focused on Cedric control over his new tattoo and trying to become one with his wand. Never thinking it would be this difficult, but seeing how it was the family wand he could somewhat understand. What made it the most difficult was his new teacher, a doppelganger who looked like Princess Sofia. The focus of what the sin deity of lust, choose to drive him insane with hallucinations. Now he was forced to work with her, while she was dressed like this.

Sofia wore a skin tight black leather corset that had no sleeves to it, a loose flowing mesh skirt that fell to her knees in front but hit the floor in the back. Only wearing what looked like panties under, but he tried not to look too intently, wishing to focus without having a certain member distracting him. Wearing knee length boots to finish off her outfit.

Her hair was always up in a ponytail making her look like she was ready for anything even though she was barely covered, His eye always fell on the all too knowing fake amulet though. Still possessed with the idea that having that will unlock his full powers and this training would go so much faster and easier if he only had it. He knew the only reason this doppelganger wore it was because of how obsessed he was with the jewel.

He worked hard to pull his focus back into training, watching from the corner of his eyes. Watching her hips move with every step she took. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes to focus, saying the words and pushing is wand in the middle of the circle of his front.

Cedric cringes when the wand was in, the light diming; he feels the power rushing through his body, making fists to remain standing, his breathing getting erratic. Falling over to his knees his head falls back, his eyes wide looking at the ceiling. Wanting to scream with the over whelming feeling, he holds on for a good 45 minutes before falling over, vomiting up a large amount of blood.

Saying the words through coughing he pulls the wand out, laying on the floor for a minute to let his internal organs heal from being ripped apart by the magic. Slamming his fist on the stone floor he sits up,

"There has to be something I am doing wrong."

He hisses to himself, Sofia had been standing in front of him this whole time watching smirks.

"Or maybe you're just too weak."

Glaring up at her, he spits blood on the ground. Standing up, he walks over to her looking down now seeing how she was a good 6 inches shorter than him.

"I am not weak, Princess."

Sounding like he hissed each word, crossing her arms she looks up at him pressing her body close to him. She says in a low seductive voice,

"You know Mr. Ceedric, I am not a hallucination. Whatever you do to me I will feel it and so will you."

Taking his right hand he grabs her chin lifting it up a bit glaring at her,

"It is Ced-ric."

Her smirk gets wider,

"Well maybe you will have to make me remember it, maybe, make me scream it?"

Biting his lip, he knew this wasn't getting him anywhere but he so wanted to take that bait, throwing his arms in the air he turns around walking away.

"I don't enjoy these mind games you seductive temptress!"

Standing back where he was he closes his eye to retry to control the wand and make it one with his body.

4 more months pass of this, trying and failing and having to deal with a deity which was having way to much fun tormenting him. Sometimes he swore he could hear her laugh at him from whatever pit of hell she was sitting in.

He was sitting in the middle of the room, legs crossed. Deciding to meditate in a way, he needed to clear his mind. He wasn't progressing and this angered him, he had been at a standstill since getting this new teacher. While in deep thought, it clicked to him that, he was a sorcerer. Able to do any spell that he wished to use, he could lock up any emotion that stood in his way.

Pulling his wand out, he said his spell, casting the spell over him. Light shown from his chest, conjuring a bottle he locked his emotion for lusting after Sofia in this bottle and put it in his pocket. Not feeling any different he wondered if it worked or not. He was about to find out very soon, the door opened and in came Sofia.

Looking at every inch of her body he waited for some type of want to build but there was nothing. Feeling very accomplished he crossed his arms looking down at her.

"I am ready for whatever you have for me this week."

She raised an eyebrow at him, and smirking.

"Then let's get started."

* * *

The next week went smooth and great; he was able to go a whole day now with the wand inside him. He worked and as the months passed he was finally able to keep the wand in. 8 months in already he was finally able to work on casting spells free handed without needing a wand. It was harder said than done, learning how to direct the magic from within him out towards his target was more trickier that just pointing a finger or looking.

Magic would come out from his feet, hands, and eyes without proper concentration. He would point with his right hand and it would come out his left foot. Working on it every chance he got, sometimes days without sleeping just to be able to get that step further in his study, knowing he wasted a lot of his time on just trying to control the power so it wouldn't eat him alive. Now he needed to control it and have it do his bidding.

Spending another 3 months on that he was entering his last month before his next tattoo, well he hoped that he would have gotten far enough to be able to obtain it.

He was sitting in the bath relaxing after his week of work, contemplating over what he should gain next and also still patting himself on his back for locking up that pesky emotion. While in thought his teacher walks in, he shrugs her off not caring what she did. She proceeded to come in and undress herself, and coming into the bath with him. Seeing how it is a public bath and the tub was large enough to fit a couple people in it comfortably, she sat across from him. They didn't talk for a few minutes before she was the one to start up a conversation.

"So Mr. Ceedric, I am very pleased with how far you have come. I wonder why that is."

She gives him an all knowing kind of smirk, he rolls his eyes.

"It is Ced-ric, and I have no idea what you are talking about but thank you for the complement."

She then holds up the jar that held his shining emotion in it. He tensed up looking over at his pants, they had been moved. In his not caring what she did she grabbed out the bottle,

"Don't you dare, I put it in there for good reason. I couldn't focus and I am finally progressing!"

He hisses at her, she smirks walking over to him threw the water sitting on top of him stranding him.

"But you see, my master."

Making it sound like she could either, be talking about her deity or him.

"Doesn't like you cheating like this, she very much likes the look of your dark cruel soul and wishes to devour it."

He tries to grasp it out of her hand but fails; she smashed the bottle in her hand before he is able to. The light trickles out of her hand and back into his body, the flood of emotions swell inside him, grabbing around her waist he pulls her closer to him glaring at her.

"Well you can tell your master that I don't take orders from her, I am my own god and I will take their powers for my own to further my own life in the way I see fit."

Sofia starts rubbing her naked hips against his, knowing he was at full weakness now. Taking advantage of his helpless situation before he could redo the spell, he pulls her closer gasping at their naked hips pressed against each other, so close to just slipping inside. Moving his hips just so he would move in between her lower lips, hearing her let out a moan. He gets harder moving his hands on her hip moving her faster along him. Biting his lip he continues until he groans releasing his seed into the water. She frowns at him and whispers into his ear.

"Why didn't you enter me?"

Breathing heavy he looks back at her,

"Because you're not the real Sofia and I don't feel like truly falling victim to your deity."

Moving her off of him, he gets out leaving her alone. Getting dressed he retreats back to his room to contemplate why he just said those specific words.

* * *

Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will be a new year and a new tattoo! Wonder what Cedric will choose this time! Also working on what Cedric looks like with all his tattoos to post to my tumblr xD Look more self-advertising!


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: The spells I say in this story are made up; I had more fun than expected trying to come up with spells xD**

* * *

After the incident in the bath he had decided not to remove his emotions again, seeing if he could get on with his training. Knowing he is showing weakness in himself for not able to control this side of him.

The day came and he once waiting in the center of the room on his knees like has done the past few years, contemplating on what he wanted, what he thinks his body could handle. In all honesty he felt weird knowing that his old teacher wouldn't be doing it this year. He had grown fond of him; maybe because he reminded him so much of his companion that had been dead for 3 years now, he felt no guilt for killing his companion to gain access here. It was the reason why it never bothered him when he teacher would laugh in the way Wormwood use to at him; he actually found comfort in hearing is laughter.

Shaking the thought from his head as he heard the door open and his new teacher, the one who looked like the princess, today he felt a tug at his heart looking at her. This puzzled him, shaking that thought off to the side; he begins to speck as she finished closing in on him.

"I have chosen to add 2 enchanting circles today,"

Pointing to both his shoulders, not wanting to pass up the amount of tattoos he could obtain while here but not wanting to push himself at the same time, he decided these ones shouldn't be too bad on him.

"What are the ones you want?"

"I wish to steal; I mean barrow Prides sense of Vanity. On my right shoulder I want the enchanting circle tranquility while the spell of mental stability is wrapped around it. I can't be letting my mind degrade; it is one of the best minds to be born and this place is not helpful when it comes to keeping a sound mind."

She chuckles at that,

"On my left shoulder I want Envy's desire for others traits and abilities, I want the enchanting circle of obtainment encircled with the spell of containment around it. So I have the ability to drain every last drop of power from anyone I choose and be able to contain it in my body and use it when I need to."

She smirks at him, getting the area set up for his session.

"Sounds more like greed if you ask me."

Glaring a smirk up at her, he hissed his next words.

"You haven't seen greed yet, now get started so I can continue with my lessons. I have much still to learn and don't want to spend my life here doing it."

Rolling her eyes she got started working on his requests, once again the room filled with the smell of burning flesh. The magic starts to flow through his veins, first it was overwhelming but as she worked more the more he could handle it. Realizing she started on the mental stability one and the more she worked the more in control he was of his thoughts and the less he felt like he was being drove mad while some doppelganger burned there blood into his skin to give the tattoo there dark magical properties.

Finishing with that one she walked over and started the other one, his body quickly healed the newest addition and he felt perfectly fine mentally now, all the things that had plagued him didn't seem to be as bad now. He could even handle the burning pain, he sat there the most relaxed he felt mentally for a long time. Once she had finished that one he went to stand up, as he did everything around him went black.

* * *

Not knowing what had happened he opened his eyes still lying in the middle of the room, sitting up he looked around and he was alone, rubbing his head he felt something wet looking at his hand he noticed it was covered in blood. His eyes shot to the floor where he was and there was a massive pool of blood, he knew if he hadn't had the healing spell on his he would have been dead.

Confused and not knowing why he passed out, he felt fine. Nothing had hurt him and nothing bothered him. He just stood up and then nothing, the door opens and Sofia walked in looking disappointed.

"You're still alive; I thought you were dead for sure."

Looking up at her still sitting down,

"About that can you explain to me what happened?"

Rolling her eyes,

"For someone who says they understand magic you're an idiot, yes you gained these new spells but it doesn't mean that your body will not still feel the effect of what you are doing to it. Basically the end result in all of this is that your mortal body will still parish and my master will get a delicious meal."

His mind started racing with all that she said, he was always told that if these spells were done you would basically be immortal and would never die but she is saying that his end will still come. Then it clicked to him, mortal body. If he didn't have a mortal body any more than nothing could stop any of his plans.

He could rule much more than just enchancia, his thoughts continued thinking off all he could do with not having any limitations that he still apparently possessed while trapped in this mortal body. He grinned from ear to ear and looked back up at her.

"Answer me this doppelganger, servant of lust. I wish to have an audience with your Master."

* * *

 **Note: Sorry for such a short chapter this time, Cedric literally hijacked my story. I never intended for him to go this path. xD Now he wishes to meet the deity that is trying to drive him insane and eat his soul. I wonder how this is going to turn out, I am the author and I want to know what's going to happen next. o-o my original plan of darkness have taken the… dark side, oh boy xD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: I feel like I have been apologizing for lack of updates a lot lately xD This time twas a friend who came and stayed the night and I never got around to typing something up and posting it.**

 **Yes DragonessK89, when I first thought of this story it was when Cedric was already back at the castle with the original Sofia. I had a plan but now with this new turn of event in my story that I never considered has happened so not sure when but trust me Cedric will get back to the original Sofia!**

 **I always look forward with any Reviews or just simple comments about my story; I've been really enjoying writing it**

* * *

After asking for the request, all he saw was a devilish grin form on Sofia's face before everything around him looked like it was melting, like someone poured paint down onto a canvas. Cedric tensed and stood looking at the fading image of Sofia, not understanding what is happening.

Once everything faded to black around him he stood at the only spot that was left that had the stone floor, Looking around at the emptiness he gets startled when he hears a very sensual voice coming from the darkness,

"So you wish to see me, why would you want do that of all things? Have you come willingly to let me devour your soul?"

Cedric gets straight to the point knowing he shouldn't get trapped in any type of game she plans to play.

"I have come to make a deal with you, I wish for a body that in not mortal but I still remain looking like a mortal. All the power I gain is worthless if my mortal body will just parish before I want it to."

A sensual laugh fills that void he stands in,

"If you wish to gain a body of a demon,"

She gets cuts off by Cedric hissing words,

"I do not wish for a body of a demon those too die with time, I want a body of a Deity, only you makers have the power to live forever. Even if you parish you will be reborn with the same memories and powers that you had before."

"Aren't you a cocky little mortal, asking a Deity for a body of a Deity, well then mortal what is it that you think I would want enough to make a deal with you?"

Cedric smirks,

"I would be a deity living on the earthly plain; I don't wish to be up here with you others. I have plans and goals in life. So if you grant me this wish, this power. I will become your hunter, not a servant but a hunter for souls for you to devour. You see a human soul that you wish to have and I will obtain it for you."

Silence filled the void now, a time went by and there was no response to him. Then before he was about to give up her sensual voice fills the air again.

"If you wish for this power you must walk forward,"

Raising an eyebrow he looks down at the void, there was nothing there. Was this a trick or could he trust what she said.

"I don't have all day, if you don't do as I say I will just eat you up."

Hissing into the void, he decided to take his chance. Taking his right foot forward he expected to go falling but instead his foot made a red circler glow; going ahead he went straight as directed. A room starts to appear in his view, getting closer to it he sees the room is filled with large pillows, candles and the smell of dragon's blood incents.

Once he was in the room a wall appeared behind him, no longer connected to that void he was just in. Lying wrapped in a silk red kimono that was only partly wrapped at the waist, her sleeves were down her shoulders making it so it barely covered her exposed chest. A single leg was exposed up to her hip while the other was covered by her kimono, sitting back comfortably in the pillows she looks at Cedric very sensually and borderline hungry. Eye's filled with want for more than just his body,

"Welcome Cedric to my home,"

This time her voice seems to hit a cord in his body, feeling a lust start to grow deep inside him that he didn't feel before by just looking at her.

"Hello, it is nice to make your acquaintance, Deity of Lust. What name can I call you by?"

In a smooth motion, she stands walking over to him. Her kimono barley hanging onto her body, getting right in front of him, she stands only a few inches shorter than him. Placing her hands on his chest she leans up whispers into his ear.

"Luxuria,"

Feeling that same cord inside him get hit again, trying to ignore the growing lust inside him grow.

"Luxuria, what a lovely name, tell me how are you going to give me my new body?"

Her arms wrap around him and she starts to nibble on his ear, Cedric stands there like she is doing nothing to him and isn't even close.

"If you want a Deity's body so bad then you have to work hard to obtain it, being my hunter is a start but if you agree to be my slave then I will gladly give you what you want."

He scoffs at her, grabbing ahold of her bare shoulders pushing her away from him.

"I wish to be my own deity, not someone else's pet. Now tell me how to obtain what I want."

Slapping his hands off her shoulder she turns going back over to her pillows sitting back down,

"You are no fun; most mortals by now are putty in my hands. You have chosen your tattoos wisely; it has let you stay sane for this meeting. You're not the first to ask for a meeting with a deity and won't be the last but most succumb to our presence and we simply devour them before they can even speck there mind."

Rolling his eyes he crosses his arms now looking at her with a scowl.

"I have not come here to make small talk, I have asked many times now and you are simply ignoring me, tell me how to gain what I want or I can do to another Deity if I must."

Her face shows how disgusted that he would even consider going to another deity, it reminded him of the face Amber would make when she didn't like something.

"Fine if you truly want to become a deity then you will need to fully succumb to your darkness within, I saw you come close once."

Raising an eyebrow he looked at your with confusion.

"Have you been watching me before I even got here?"

She lets a small laugh slip past her lips,

"Who do you think sent you the letter? We deity's find the soul we want to eat and what you see as training we see it as basting and tenderizing our meal. The few that live threw the hell we place them in get there reward and we have to wait to eat there soul once they pass from murder or old age."

His face drains of the color, never knowing the true purpose of the hell place he had been in. He knew it was bad but never knew this was the true purpose of it. Feeling another cord in him it snaps him out of his thought.

"Well, I have a question. Why did you the deity of lust pick me? I didn't have anyone that I lusted over so I don't understand why you?"

"You see you did lust after someone and it was the best darkest type of lust, why do you think I sent my doppelganger to look like Sofia? It's not that hard to figure out my dear Cedric, all those times you would look at her for hours, plotting something evil and cruel to do to her. It was your minds way of dealing with the fact that you wanted her, that you wanted to control her. Have her in ways you knew you wouldn't ever be able to have her."

Placing a hand up to stop her, he had a smirk on his face.

"If that is what you saw then I will let you believe that, now tell me how to become a Deity."

Smirking she snaps her fingers and chains wrap around him quickly connecting to the ceiling and the floor so he hangs in midair as his body makes the letter x, She stands up again walking over to him, his expression is confused and unsure of what is going on. Standing in front of him she places a hand over the tattoo on his stomach. Without giving him warning she forces the magic to activate plunging her hand it to force out the wand, screaming in pain feeling like he just got torn in half he huffs his head going limp before looking up at her hissing.

"Why the hell did you do that?!"

Her smirk grows winder and more sinister,

"This is the reason why you let yourself fall into your darkness before, now I will make it so it eats you alive."

Watching her place both hands on the black family wand, he was eyeing her before it clicked to him. She was going to break it, before he could get a word out she snapped it in half. He was fighting against the chains but wasn't able to move them.

"Now the fun begins,"

Looking down at his now broken wand he sees the black that had stained his wand start pouring out from where it was broken, floating out like a black fog, he notices that it was floating toward him, like it was seeking him out.

"You didn't realize but you sealed most of your darkness in the wand that day you took it, didn't you ever wonder why it turned black? Such a simpleton of a mortal you were."

As he was about to say something to her the black fog covered him, he tried his best to thrash around but the chains wouldn't let him budge. His skin starts to feel like it was burning, the fog made it so he couldn't see anything. He couldn't breathe feeling like he was suffocating on the fog. All he could do was hang there, hearing her voice again.

"Let's see if I get a meal, or if we have a new Deity to welcome."

Wondering why she said we, he soon got an answer. He started hearing other voices,

"I hope it eats him alive that would be great to see!"

"Gluttony you always say that. I just want his magical abilities. They look good enough to take."

"Envy he is mine, I will not share with you."

"At least if he does become one I will still be the best on here."

"Oh shut the hell up Pride, no one wants to hear you go on again on how great you think you are."

"Your all just way to serious about this, just sit back relax and enjoy the show. Hey lust can I lay on your pillows and watch. You have the best ones in the underworld."

"Yes my sweet little sloth you may."

The fog to him seems like it has vanished, the amount of pain he is in is great. Looking around the room it was filled with 7 bodies now, and if he heard correct they were the 7 deadly sins come to watch him like he was some sort of show. Trying to say something, he instead coughs spitting up what looked like a blood clot but it was black, as soon as it hit the floor it turned into the black fog again attacking his body. Trying to focus on the room and the new people, there words start to seem like they were getting distant and far away. The pain was becoming too much for him to handle. Before he passed out he heard on of them say.

"Hey look he's passing out."

* * *

 **Note: This was a fun chapter to write, a lot is going to be happening in these next few chapters. I am trying to compact it as much as I can so I don't drag it out to much. I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

Cedric started to come to, through the black fog he could see that there were only 2 people in the room other than him. Lust and what looked to be a young boy laying his head in her lap watching him. The young boy sits up and almost bounces over to him looking him in his half-mast eyes.

"Hey Lust, he woke up! Can I play with him?"

Lust laughs sensually,

"No my little Sloth, we need to let his darkness eat him."

The boy that was apparently the Deity Sloth frowned and the walked back over to where he was before laying his head back into her lap looking like a dejected puppy. Cedric tries to move but the chains don't budge, coughing up another large black chunk onto the floor it turns into fog and attacks his body, screaming in pain, it felt different from the last time it had attacked him. Looking down he noticed that his skin had burned off in areas; it literally was trying to eat him alive. Thankfully his healing tattoo was doing its job the best it could. As soon as his skin would start to heal another area would start to burn and turn to ash.

His entire body felt like it was being eaten alive, closing his eyes shut trying to distract himself from this pain, he started hearing footsteps coming closer to him. Opening his eyes again he looked up to see Lust staring at him.

"If you give up and become my slave I will take your pain away, you won't be a full Deity but you won't have to worry about a pathetic mortal body getting in your way."

Spitting a chunk on purpose this time at lust, it hit her kimono turning into fog and attacking him. It did nothing to her but made him scream in pain. Deciding that wasn't the smartest thing he ever decided to do. Lust just smirk turning away from him, sitting back down she looks over at Sloth smirking and nodding to him.

Sitting up now on the pillows he crossed his legs grinning deviously,

"Oh you just got Lust mad; I get to play with you now!"

Sloth placed each of his 10 fingers into his mouth making them all bleed, hovering his hands over the floor a drop from each finger rolled out and dropped to the floor,

"Come, my minions, my precious little imps. It is time for us to play."

He laughs evilly as the drops of blood started to grow in size turning into 12 inch blood red imps. The danced around Cedric's feet before pulling on the chains, hanging on them and then climbing up them to start clawing at Cedric. Biting his lip he was holding back at how much agony he was in, each imp started to talk, but what he heard, he never expected. The one closest to his left ear sounded just like Baileywick the steward at the Castle,

"Hmp, that Cedric, he is nothing but a bumbling idiot."

The on next to his right ear sounded like King Rolland,

"Maybe I should find a replacement Royal Sorcerer, Cedric it's as great as his father."

Each imp went on and on in other voices, from other staff from the Castle, until it came to the last imp to talk it had dug itself into Cedric back making him wince in pain.

"My Boy, you are nothing but a great disappointment to this family. You will never amount to anything; you will never obtain the family wand. You disgrace this family."

Those words rang deep into Cedric entire being, that voice was his fathers and something inside him snapped. His eye's turned black losing all that color that he once held, his head goes limp and the black fog that was around him quickly got sucked into his body, like it had done to the wand. Cedric skin turned black. Lust scratched Sloth under his chin like he was a pet,

"Such a good little Sloth, your minion's did a great job."

Sloth was pleased and curled up into her lap letting his minions do all the work for him. They both sat watching as time went by, the imps continued to say mocking things to him in other people's voice. Every time it was his father's voice that would give a reaction. Sloth snapped his fingers and then all 10 imps were talking in Goodwin's voice, after a good 5 minutes the black that had stained Cedric's skin seem to be dissolving inside of him, his normal body color returning.

The room went eerily quiet and Sloth rose an eyebrow over to his imps, having not commanded them to stop, he was about to say something when all of his imps let at an ear-piercing screech. Sloth watched as his imps were being sucked into Cedric's body as well, in a panic mode the Sloth snapped his fingers making the imps vanish leaving behind nothing but blood to fall to the floor, it didn't even have time to hit the floor before it started swirling around Cedric going into his body. While he was still lost in his dark stat he looked up eyeing both the deity's sitting across the room from him, he hisses something in a language that was not audible, This of course turned on Lust to no end, seeing the darkness that lived in Cedric, Sloth was hiding behind her because he just stole some of his power and tried to eat his imps!

"Don't worry my little sloth; he can't break free of those chains, even in this state. He is in my realm and can't do a thing to stop it."

Pouting up at Lust,

"I know that but he was trying to eat my babies! He even stole some of my power, what kind of mortal is he?"

She had a smug look on her face,

"A fascinating one isn't he, now if he can become one with this darkness we see before us he will join us and be a Deity,"

Sloth remained behind Lust; he started to rub her shoulders just because he was back there.

* * *

Cedric had remained in the possessed like state just staring at the 2 deity's, sometimes the others would join to watch how it was going but shortly left, One day Envy tried to go up to him wanting some of that power that was leaking from Cedric, Envy tried touching him but started to get pulled into him when his fingers were an inch away, quickly pulling away he went and jumped behind the Sloth,

"You weren't kidding, he has gotten to grabby for my liking, I'm out of here."

With that Envy at made his leave, the few other that were there that day made a note not to go near him, even though it was fascinating that he a mere mortal could hold on this long. Sloth was the one, who hanged around the most mainly because he likes to nap on Lust's pillows,

Day's turned into weeks that went into months, none of the Deity's could do anything about him for fear that he would suck them in or any magic that they would throw at him. Lust was over this game and just wanted to eat him and get this horrifying décor out of her living space, watching him one day she noticed a shift in him, wondering if he finally gave up the eternal battle that must have been ragging inside him.

* * *

 **[The battle inside Cedric]**

Cedric stood there in what looked like space, he could see what resembled planets and stars, a spiral stair case appeared in front of him, walking up the stairs he glanced behind him the floor was disintegrated into what looked like molten black lava, He picked up his pace now sprinting up the spiral stairs, the space he once saw around him looked like it was melts, fueling the black lava making it rise even faster, Daring another glance behind him he saw a pair of hands coming from the blackness, keeping his pace up the stairs he kept looking back watching the hands turn into arms and a face appeared out of it, stumbling a bit being caught off guard by the fact that whatever that was coming out of the blackness was, him? It looked just like him but it couldn't be could it?

Running as fast as he could up the never ending stairs, he looked in the middle seeing that there was a platform up top, taking another look back the entire thing had come out of the blackness; it was him, well him in his robe at least. This him, looked dark and cruel like it wanted to eat him alive, looking up again it was close, the platform, finally reaching it he ran across it, the black creature appeared in front of him making Cedric fall on his rump. He now stared up at his what he could only assume was his inner darkness.

This darkness grin holding out a hand, Cedric stared at it for what felt like forever, finally taking the hand the darkness instead dissolved into him. Sharp pain spread through his entire body, feeling like he was being stabbing by a thousand needles at once, he squirmed around on the floor screaming in pain. Not understanding what was happening to him he seethed more on the floor, pulling himself up in a sitting position, it started to rain, the he realized as it was hitting the floor this wasn't rain, it was blood. Not knowing where it was coming from he stood up to try to get away. As soon as the blood stopped falling it jumped up attacking Cedric. Feeling the blood attack his body, like it was forcing its way into to his very pours of his skin. Screaming in agony, he wraps his arms around himself holding himself. It was bad enough that he felt like needles were stabbing him now his whole body trembled with the added feel of the blood forcing its way in.

Losing track of time he couldn't tell how long he was in pain, feeling like he was being ripped apart, that every fiber of his body was being torn to pieces.

A voice echoed all around him, it was hard to tell what this voice said. It may have been an echo but it sounded like a whisper at the same time. After the tenth time hearing it he could understand what the voice was saying,

"Accept me,"

"Accept what?"

Cedric replied to the voice, it was hard for him to think at all with all the pain he was fighting, the voice continued never changing. Huffing at this point unable to continue he angrily said at the voice, just about yelling at it.

"Fine! I Accept You!"

Everything around him went dark.

* * *

Cedric opens his eyes slowly, he was on the floor, sitting up he looked up and noticed Lust shocked expression with what she had just witnessed, He had just turned into black fog, the fog had fallen to the ground and Cedric slowly reappeared from it. Composing herself, she got up and walked over to Cedric holding out a hand for him to take.

"Welcome my newest brother."

* * *

 **Note: Holy pandas, I did it! this was a tough one to write. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope I did well in this chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

Cedric stood up feeling strangely calm and relaxed, he felt lighter looking down at the floor he noticed black fog around his feet… wait, he starts to panic, his feet were gone and he was floating. Looking up at Lust who had stepped awaze back from him,

"Keep that under control will you, I don't wish to do the eternal sleep thank you very much."

Confused on what she had meant he breathed calming himself down, not sure what all was happening. Once his feet had reformed he looked up at Lust with more questions than answer. Hearing her sigh heavy remaining at a distance,

"To sum it up, I don't get to devour your soul. Another deity has chosen you, well more like he stole you from under me."

Opening his mouth to start to say something she holds up her hand to stop him,

"I wish I can explain more but, your new master is calling."

Without another word his own body turned into black fog and he was gone in seconds.

* * *

Standing what looked like his vision? dream? He wasn't sure what had happened but he remembered something before being on the floor. Looking around it felt like he was floating in the middle of space but able to stand like he was on a floor, Black fog appeared in front of him forming a person, at first all he could make out was his wings on his back. Then standing a foot taller than him, thin and lean was a man with short black hair and black eyes, his pale skin almost looked translucent. Wearing a simple suite, it kind of reminded him of what the castle steward would wear but without the long hanging coat tails.

Amazed at what he saw he wasn't sure though who he was looking at, this new man grinned down at him.

"Welcome to our home."

Cedric took a look around and then back at him, wondering how this was a home.

"This is nothing but space, I am sorry but I don't fallow, what's going on?"

"Well it's simple; I am Morpheus, The deity of Dreams. This is our home; I am the ruler of dreams. I take any shape form I find necessary, I give dreams or nightmares as I see fit. I have chosen you to be my vessel for the mortal realm, my weapon if you so choose to see yourself at that. I will take you when I need to use you and use you as I please and for this your time is ever lasting. Once you tap into the power I have blessed you with the things you will be able to do are far greater than that of a normal mortal could ever dream of, what every magical being wishes for."

Taking a step back taking all what he had just said, he had read about Morpheus, even dabbled in dream walking. Never really taking the depth of what he had read in those books, wishing he had now. He knew more about the seven deadly sins then he did about this one. Why he would choose him a mortal who barely knew anything about him.

"I am still confused on why you choose me?"

"That is simple; I have watched you for many of years. Since you were just a child, your dreams were dark your life darker. I had put my plan in motion long before Lust got her eyes on you. I tested you with my power to see if your body could handle it. In term I became the darkness that lived in you. I didn't help it grow you did that all on your own. I was just there watching and waiting, soon you started pulling power from me without even realizing it. It happened most often when you were angry, pushed up against a corner and was tired of all the crap life was throwing at you."

Mauling over the information for a moment he proceeded to say,

"What does this mean for me now?"

"You had done 3 years of training at the Hall, now I will teach you myself what you can now do. You must get use to your new form or forms deciding on what you choose. Warning time here flows differently than in the mortal realm, what seems like years here can be just days or weeks in the mortal realm. You are a Deity now; there will be a work, hard work. From what I've seen you are more than capable to obtain full control over your abilities."

Nodding to him,

"Shall we start then?"

Morpheus smirked, nodding back to him.

"We shall."

* * *

 **Note: Sorry for such a short chapter, Blame Grey's Anatomy, I need to stop trying to write while watching that it ruins my groove! That and these late nights with Sasunaru fanfics are killing me! If I feel zealous tomorrow ill upload another chapter! Also, has anyone figured out my reference in this story owo?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: So if you fallow my other story, Courting is a Trivial Matter I said I was going to be gone starting today, well it now won't be until next Friday Dx stupid rental car place and running out of cars! So rude! So you get story posts until next Friday before I go poof for a few days xD**

 **Now On To The Story!**

* * *

It had been what felt like month, it was hard to tell with the fact that he no longer needed anything. It was nice to not have to deal with anything mortals had to deal with. In this month he had obtained the ability to full control the black fog, he learned that if anyone, may it be mortal or deity or anything in between would fall into an eternal sleep until the one who put them in that state choose to release them. The only people who could resist were normally Deity's with high will power. Morpheus walks around Cedric,

"It is time for your next lesson, let me demonstrate."

Taking a few steps away he raise his right hand holding it out in front, black fog shoots out and then from the black fog 3 creatures jump out from it. Turning to look over at Cedric he explains,

"These are the 3 creatures you can summon at will from the fog, first we have the Shades, They can take any form but they prefer to hide in others shadows. Then we have the Banshees, these lovely screamers come in handy for distraction purposes and finally my favorite is this little fella, Morpheus Beast."

Cedric couldn't resist but to chuckles at that, he received a glare.

"Apologize, that is not a little fella and you named him after yourself that is just lovely."

Morpheus clears his throat and continues,

"You also have the ability to summon as many of these creatures as you like, give them orders just by a simple thought. Possibilities with these creatures are endless you just have to have the intelligence to be able to control them. One wrong move one sign of weakness and when you summon them they will turn on you. Yes we can't die but it becomes a pain when you have to pry them off of yourself."

Cedric nods,

"What will I need to know to be able to control them?"

"It's simple, don't be a dumbass and doubt yourself. You are already more powerful than them, they know that there not dumb, the respect us because of that power and have willingly served me for millennium's. Now they can serve you as well, your power comes from me, yes it is your own but I gifted you the ability to use it and gave you your new body. That is all I have to say so get to practicing, if they snap at you then have fun prying them off, I will not help you in anyway."

Nodding again to him he turns his back and takes a deep breath,

 _I am strong_

 _I am powerful_

 _I have the power to do anything_

 _I will conquer all_

After giving himself a little pep talk he raise his hand out just like he saw Morpheus do, deciding to start out with 1 of each as well, he summoned the black fog as it shot out of his palm then from it only a single Shade came out standing waiting for his orders. Waving his hand to dismiss it, it vanished. Repeating it again the same or what looked like the same shade appeared again. He continued the same maneuvers until Morpheus starts talking,

"Take a break, all your doing is driving yourself insane, that and I feel sorry for Jerry."

Cedric turned raising an eyebrow,

"Who is Jerry?"

"Well you keep summoning the same shade so I named him Jerry, they really don't care but still. Give yourself and Jerry a break"

Sighing to himself he sat down where he was standing. Rubbing his face with his hands looking back over at Morpheus, noticing he was laying on the Morpheus Beast the only remaining creature he had summon from earlier.

"You really enjoy those creatures don't you?"

He shrugs,

"They come in handy if I need them, as I said before I am the Deity of dreams; my job is to keep people dreaming. There always someone somewhere needing a dream,"

"Then why are you here with me if you need to give people dreams?"

"I am a Deity I can be in more than one place."

Feeling a little bit naïve at the fact he even asked that question now. Getting back up he got back to trying to summon the creatures.

Not knowing how long he had gone at this and Morpheus never left his comfy spot on his beast, he started to get frustrated with himself, he would take breaks when he felt like he would get a bit to overwhelmed then get back to work,

* * *

"Cedric, I hope you know you have been at this for 3 months mortal time."

Groaning he looks over at him,

"You should invest in something that tells time, because it's impossible to know how long I've repeated this."

"Well once you learn this, you can just go back to the mortal realm if you wish. You just need to know how to control and use this fog before I let you waltz around the mortal realm again."

Cedric perked up, he could go back, he could set his plan in motion. He already had what he needed, nothing could stop him and if they tried he could make them sleep in seconds. This would be easier than he originally planned.

"You have just made my day."

"Night you mean."

He just glared at him getting back to work, having a goal to get to know.

* * *

It wasn't long after, he was able to summon the Shade and the Banshee. Once he did Morpheus chirp in,

"Look! It's Mary!"

Rolling his eyes he turned to him,

"Can you please stop naming them?"

Morpheus shrugs at him,

"Hey I got to get my kicks somewhere."

Wondering what the Beasts name would be once he was able to summon him as well, it made him snicker a bit. Returning to his training he went on and on, trying his best to summon the third. He was able to summon armies of the others now with ease but the beast wouldn't come. Turning and walking over to Morpheus and the Beast he kneeled looking at the beast.

"Okay Beast, level with me. What do I have to do to summon you myself?"

The beast just turned its head away and Cedric let his fall, Morpheus couldn't resist but to laugh.

"You think my beast is even going to talk to you? The ones I summon will not even give you the time of day. As I said before use intelligence to summon these creatures,"

Getting up he walked back over to where he was earlier, going rounds again, trying to get the last damn beast to come. Then as he started to summon again he thought about the carnage that would appear if he summoned all three, watching the rip and tear into mortals flesh. At that moment Cedric found his happy place, always enjoying the thought of the people he hate the most being ripped to shreds. Shaking his head he focused back at what he was doing to notice that a beast was standing in front of him wagging his tail. Cedric was taken back and turned to Morpheus,

"Really, they act like dogs. You think about bones and carnage and they come running?"

Smirking back at him laughing at Cedric,

"What did you expect?"

"Honestly I have no idea,"

They both chuckled.

* * *

 **Note: Okay I think I'll end it there, the moment you all have been waiting for! Next chapter Cedric heads back to the Castle! So exciting! Can't wait! I could of drug this out more but I think this will suffice xD I want to get to the parts I originally thought of that made this story come to be! This chapter was more light and funny, I personally think I am making Morpheus act like me. This is what happens when you stay up late the previous night then work all day to write in exhaustion xD you get horrible humor!**


	14. Chapter 14

After what seemed like what could have been a few days to him, still not fully able to have full concept on the flow of time here. He had been able to master and have full control over the black fog and the creatures that can be called. Sitting back in his own beast, finding them quite adorable now and shockingly comfy, he talks with Morpheus.

"How long in total have I been away from the castle?"

Morpheus shifts a bit in his own beast,

"Let's see you have been away for just about 5 years, mortal time that is. Here in about 2 more months you will have been away for 5 years."

Cedric leans his head into his beast, contemplating on his plans. Everything has fallen into place. Perfectly into place, letting out a slow sigh.

"So what do I do if I want to leave, or return too, as you call it, our home?"

Chuckling at Cedric he grabs a something out of his pocket, tossing it over to him. Catching it with both hands he opens to reveal a key. It was a heavy metal key; there was a large circler with what looked like a glowing orb in the middle leading down to a three pointed key. Looking back over raising an eyebrow,

"What do I use a key for when we are floating in space?"

"Stand up, picture a door, place that key in the door and unlock it. The gate way will open to where you want to go. To get back place it in any door and picture our lovely home to return simple as that."

Standing up, wanting to test this out, he thought of his parent's cottage door. It appeared in from of him, placing the key in he turned back before opening it nodding over to him, pushing the door open.

* * *

Appearing on the other side of his parent's door, a bit confused for the fact he didn't close the door. Just appearing there on the other side, shrugging it off when he noticed both his parent's sitting in their living room now staring at him in shock. Glancing out the window the moon was high already, looking back over at them he smiled.

"Mummy you would be so proud of your little dark child."

Her eyes sparkled running up to him embracing him in a hug, returning the hug she then pulled him over to sit down on the couch.

"Oh Cedykins! Your back, how did everything go? Tell mummy everything!"

Sitting down he turned to look at his very disgruntled father, he returned his gaze with a simple relaxed smirk which made his father shiver. He had gotten so use to his son backing away from him but now, he seems different to him.

"Well mummy, I was at the hall for only 3 years. We will say I had gotten special treatment by some higher ups and well,"

Looking straight at his father when saying this,

"I am a Deity."

The shock on his father face was the best, his mother was hugging him again fully understanding what all happened. Cedric went into more detail though about everything to just rub it in more that he was more powerful than his father would ever be. Than any magic wielder would ever be, his father stood up when he heard the name of the Deity.

"There is no way that the Deity Morpheus would take a shining to you."

Without saying anything Cedric stood walking across the room, ordering them to stay where they were.

"If you do not believe me than father, take a look at my power."

The both stood and walked away farther when they watched the undeniable black fog appears from around his feet, feeling the darkness coming from it.

"Cedric that is enough,"

His father snapped at him, he only glared at his father.

"I take orders from no one, I have the power to rule the world if I wish. No one can stop me, I am a Deity."

Knowing this to be true his father backed down, unable to do anything to stop his son now. Dispersing the black fog he went back over to sit on the couch. His mother sat next to him holding his hands in her own.

"Mummy is so very proud of you; you have proven to be even greater than I already knew you were."

"Thank you mummy, I will be leaving at first light to head back to the castle to start my plans. I will make this world ours."

"Oh Cedykins, mummy already has the world. I have loved and been loved who I am and I have amazing children. Now I have a Deity for a son, I don't think my life could get any more perfect."

He chuckled and hugged her,

"You both should sleep; tomorrow I shall be obtaining my world."

* * *

Watching the sky start to change color he turns to look at his parent's house knowing they are still asleep. Walking out of there house he shuts the door not making a sound. Walking away from their retirement home and into the forest he wanted to make sure he was away before porting to the village. Being in the Village now he waited for people to start to stir before sending a letter to the Royal Castle about his return and that he awaited a carriage to bring him back. Even though he was a Deity he had a plan and gaining entrance with permission was crucial to this plan. The morning was in full swing when a flying carriage landed to bring him back to the castle, getting in he sat down across from a young woman. Not sure who this woman was he looked at her as the carriage started to take off, it clicked to him. This woman was, Sofia. His eyes grew wide not understanding why she was here, was she just an illusion again. Her chuckle caught him off guard,

"Are you surprised to see me? I asked father to let me escort you back, I've been learning magic from the students who have come to learn how to work in a castle."

Relaxing knowing that this was the real Sofia, knowing she wouldn't just pounce on him any second. A part of him wanted to frown at the thought of not having her on him anymore but shook his head when she was trying to get his attention.

"Mr. Cedric?"

"Oh yes, sorry I was lost in thought for a moment. What is it you need Princess?"

Giggling she repeated what she had said,

"I said you look different but the same, I am not sure what it is but it's interesting."

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms leaning back into the carriage, the way she said that last part made him wonder if she meant something else.

"How may I ask that you find me interesting?"

Shrugging her shoulders she was about to say something but the carriage landed than, the short flight from the village to the castle over. The steward opened the carriage announcing their return. It was only the Royal family and what he assumed was the replacement sorcerer while he was away. Walking up he bowed to them,

"Welcome back Cedric, we can't wait to hear how things went."

King Rolland said in a happy tone, he smirked knowing he wouldn't be happy for much longer. None of them will.

"If you wish we could go to the throne room and I can tell you all about it."

"That sounds marvelous, I know even the children would love to hear about it."

Rolland ushered them all inside, Cedric walked behind them listening to them all making small talk while walking to the throne room. After the family sat down in their seats Cedric stood close up to them, smirking.

"In my years away I have learned a great deal even more so than I originally thought possible."

Rolland beamed at the thought of having the best Royal Sorcerer in the world.

"These powers I have obtained have made what I have worked for possible, now. Rolland, I wish well not wish more like demand that you bow down to your new King."

Rolland happy glow faded fast and he stood up quick,

"How dare you say such things, I am your King!"

"You are no longer my or anyone's King."

"Guards, Sees him, for betrayal to the crown!"

Cedric laughed as the guards came to surround him,

"Oh I so wished that you were going to play it the hard way,"

Looking at all the faces the black fog appeared around his feet again, expanding out just enough to get the guards, hearing to room fill with screams before they all were covered in the fog before silence filled the room before each of the guards made a thud sound to the ground. Hearing the gasps of the Royal family,

"Are, they dead?"

"No they are not Princess Amber, the simply sleep, frozen in time. Like that lovely fairy tale of sleeping beauty, they just don't get to awake like she did."

Taking steps over the bodies that lie on the floor he walks closer.

"Now will you all bow to me or will you join them in their sleep?"

Rolland stiffened looking at his family,

"If I bow to you will my family be safe?"

"Father, you can't be serious?"

"Amber,"

Rolland snapped, knowing that the safety of his family came first. Not knowing what all Cedric had obtained from the years he was gone.

"If you promise me that my family will be safe."

"King's Honor,"

Cedric smirked, watching Rolland walk down from his throne kneeling down on one knee bowing to him.

* * *

 **Note: xD Hate me for I am ending it there! Muwahahaha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, had fun writing it. Was going to add more but it's getting late and I am exhausted! See you all in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: I am BACK! Sorry for the disappearance, for those who don't read my other stories I had taken a trip to California to see my Grandfather who is sadly dying of Cancer. I am back now and ready to start back up on my stories!**

 **Don't fret Lucyole, I don't plan on ending it at this time. Also I will gladly take these cupcakes!**

 **So as it says in the description this is a Dark Cedfia, meaning the romance aspect will be dark as well. This chapter introduces the Dark Cedfia relationship, it has a chance on changing later on but my plan is to try to stick with the Dark Cedfia aspect xD So if you don't like sexual encounters of someone being taken advantage of and not your normal sexual encounters, I would suggest you stop reading now xD You have been warned!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Looking down at Rolland bowing before him, it felt great. Knowing, he was king now, knowing all his hard work paid off. Moving his eyes from Rolland to the rest of the Royal family his smirk grows.

"Shouldn't you also bow to your new King?"

Amber and Miranda tensed at him eyeing them, Rolland turned to them nodding to say that they all should. Amber pouted her lip out but obliged knowing she didn't want to be put into an eternal sleep. Walking down the stairs Miranda fallowed. They both bowed, James didn't wish to oblige neither did Sofia. A look from Cedric changed James mind, it was cold and icy knowing that if he didn't fallow he would pay. Gulping James joined his family to kneel in front of him leaving Sofia alone.

"Why don't you join your family, Princess?"

There was a hint in his voice, her body shivered. The way he said Princess wasn't right, she could feel that there was some type of meaning to his words. A moment pass and she remained staring at him, not moving or saying a word. Cedric sighs tapping his foot on the ground,

"I don't have all day, well I do, but I don't want to wait."

Taking what he had learned during his lessons, pointing to Sofia, Saying a few words her body started to lift off the ground, watching her try to steady herself from the sudden movement he flicks his fingers towards him making her be yanked towards him. Her body crashes into his and he wrapped his other arms around her. Rolland stood then,

"Let her go! You said you wouldn't hurt any of my family."

Glaring at him, he raises his hand and flicks his hand while black fog appears shooting out 6 shades, without saying anything the shades go into the sleeping bodies of the guards. The guards rise to their feet, eyes black as night.

"Take them to the dungeon, make sure they don't escape."

The Royal family looked mortified at what just happened, they were then escorted out of the throne room leaving only Cedric and Sofia. A moment passed after the door closed before Sofia was trying to push out of his arms, letting her go she stubbles away looking at him in shock.

"Why did you do all this?"

Her voice was low almost so low he could barely hear her.

"Many reasons,"

"What are these reasons that would be enough to take over the throne?"

Her voice a bit louder that time,

"Why should I explain myself to you?"

Calming herself she glared at him,

"It's the least you could do!"

Just about snapping at him, he rolled his eyes at her childish behavior.

"Very well, as you may already know. I wasn't taken seriously, I lived in my father shadow, no one wanted to even be around me. Everyone thought I was a hack of a sorcerer. I had plans to take your Amulet to awake my full power to take over this kingdom but it looks like I don't need it anymore. I have all I want and more."

Sofia looked mortified and betrayed now yelling at him.

"I wanted to be around you, I wanted to get to know you, I thought you were an amazing sorcerer. You were the one who kept ignoring me and pushing me away. Apparently you only listened to try to get my Amulet. I thought we were friends!"

Cedric was taken back a bit but didn't let it show, he took a few steps forward closing the distance. Watching Sofia tense as he got closer, putting a hand under her chin he lifted her face up to stare into her eyes. Looking into her eyes, were a lot different than those of all the fake Sofia's, so much more emotion. While lost in his thought Sofia stepped away,

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Smirking he lowered his hand before crossing his arms,

"I am King now; I can look at anyone however I wish. Besides I am still fascinated on how you haven't asked a few simple questions that I know many would have asked the first chance they got."

Drawing her eyes together Sofia looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Simple, most would ask where I just took their family. What is happening to them and even why they were the only one left out of the group."

Walking around he like he a bird of prey,

"But here you asking me why I did it while looking like I just hurt you personally, now why is that."

She looks down at the floor not knowing herself why she hadn't asked. Cedric walked over to his new throne leaving her to her thoughts. Sitting down watching her, Sofia turns to look up at him curiosity in her face.

"Why am I the only one here?"

"For my personal entertainment,"

Cedric was examining her body carefully, the fakes didn't compare to the real thing. Sofia was now 18 and she had turned into a breathtaking young woman. A perfect woman in his eyes, he watched as she tried covering herself with her arms, her face flushed knowing he was staring at her, his smirk grew.

"I've waited a long time for this,"

Before she had time to ask chains appeared dropping from the ceiling wrapping around her arms and pulling her up making her unable to touch the floor. Sofia screamed for a moment before looking at Cedric scared and confused. Standing up, walking over to where she now hung.

"I did just say for my personal entertainment."

Trying to get free Cedric stood standing in front of her now, placing his hands on her hips to stop her movement, which wasn't hard to do.

"Please, let me go."

Sofia whimpers out, Cedric runs his hands from her hips up her sides and then around her back, pulling her into his body. Placing his mouth next to her ear whispering,

"No."

Grabbing the back of her dress he pulls hard, tearing sounds fill the room. Hearing Sofia gasp, her body tensing up he lets go after he had ripped over half the back of her dress, it falls to the floor. Leaving her in her corset, slip and bloomers, Sofia closes her eyes and turning her face away hiding it in her right arm. Pulling off her bloomers from under her slip he steps back to admire her body that he could see but was still hidden, watching her cross her legs the best she could to try to cover herself.

"Do I scare you?"

She remained silent; he threw out fog having it surround the edges of the room. Watching her slowly open her eyes, the fear grew in them as she noticed what surrounded them. Turning to stare at Cedric her breathing picked up a bit. Grinning he walked closer, watching her try to move away from him but unable to. Reaching out, placing his hands back on her hips, and slowly moving them up her sides, moving them over her breast, unable to feel anything but the hard fabric that covered her.

Feeling irritated at this he makes a slight groan, curling his fingers and slipping them into the top of her corset he grabs hold of it, feeling her breathing pick up under his hands. Grabbing harder he pulls ripping the front of her corset exposing her bare chest, looking into her eyes while he finishes ripping her corset accidentally tearing the top of her slip making it loose enough to naturally fall to the ground. Holding her corset in one hand, his hands fall to the side. Dropping the corset, he takes a step back crossing his arm bringing one hand to cover is mouth. Looking at Sofia, he could see a glow coming from her.

Such a warm comforting glow, it clashed greatly with the dark the seeped from his very essence. This great golden essence the pure bright light that is radiating off of her, walking up close reaching out to place his hand against her. Having to pull his hand away feeling his fingers burn, looking at her face eyebrows drawn together. Tears flowing down her face staring back at him with the fear and confusion, he reflects the confusion. Understanding this glow was not his imagination now and it was now protecting her from the darkness that was his very being.

"What are you?"

* * *

 **Note: :D so who wants to stab me for all these cliff hangers I've been doing? I enjoyed this much more than I should and this is going yet again a different direction than I originally planned. Someone needs to tell them they need to stop hijacking my story! Who am I kidding this is a way better story than my original thought! I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in the next one!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Note: its official, in love with Greek mythology even more so than I was before! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Cedric stepped away from her, the glow growing. Watching her blue eyes shine gold, hearing her talk but able to hear a second voice coming from her. Knowing that she was being controlled by something or someone else now, He listens to her.

 _"You scattered the dark mist that lay before your eyes,_

 _Flapping my wings,_

 _Throughout this world I brought pure light."_

As she spoke a golden pair of wings formed from her back, they stretched out and started flapping. The room filled with a warm comforting breeze. Cedric noticed that it was pushing away his black fog; no he noticed that it was doing more. It was completely removing his fog he had placed. Once her wings stopped flapping they relaxed against her back. The room had a different feel to it, the darkness that once was there was no more. Only his personal darkness was left,

"Who are you?!"

He had raised his voice wanting to know who was disturbing him in is hour of victory. Watching as Sofia gaze into his eyes with those golden eyes that were not hers, hearing the echo of the stranger that was controlling her.

 _"I am Phanes, Deity of Life."_

"Why are you controlling her?"

 _"You ask many questions, but answers you will not receive."_

Cedric anger started to boil; shooting out more fog towards Sofia her wings started flapping before they could touch her.

 _"Your efforts are pointless."_

"Why do you say that?"

 _"Of the First-born king,_

 _The reverend one;_

 _Upon him all the immortals grew,_

 _Blessed gods and goddesses_

 _Rivers and lovely springs_

 _Everything else that had then been born;_

 _He himself became the sole one."_

"What does that even mean?!"

Being tired of this constant babble he shot out a few shades to try to remove him from Sofia's body, the shades started to advance but stopped in their tracks.

"I gave you orders listen to me!"

A laugh came from Sofia,

 _"You know nothing about me you pathetic excuse for a Deity._

 _I am Phanes, Deity of Life_

 _I created everything; I gave your creatures their souls._

 _Why would they attack the Deity that gave them existence?_

 _I am everything; none can see me not even Deity's._

 _They would only hurt this physical body I am controlling._

 _Deity, think before you act,"_

Feeling like he was still a mortal at this time he felt like this Deity would stop him, he couldn't do anything about him.

"Why have you come, what do you want?"

 _"The question I have been waiting for,_

 _Just like Morpheus had an eye on you since you were young,_

 _I had my eye on Sofia._

 _It is not yet time for her to join us in the sky._

 _But when she does, she will be a powerful,_

 _Loving,_

 _Caring,_

 _Life bringer_

 _Of a Deity,_

 _I will not let you harm her,_

 _Or taint her with your darkness._

 _This is the most pure of mortals._

 _You shall not have her."_

Cedric couldn't help but laugh darkly at him,

"You have made me want her just that much more, I will find a way to have her. I will corrupt you child of light and take what I want."

Smirking, he releases her from the chains. When her feet touch the ground a glowing white light appears around her naked body, a simple flowing white gown appeared on her. She looked like a Deity in it.

"I will leave her be for now, I have a kingdom to run."

 _"I care not what you do with the others,_

 _I only care for Sofia's purity._

 _I will be watching."_

With that the glow slowly vanished from Sofia's body along with the wings. Her eyes returning to normal, feeling a twinge of relief seeing her crystal blue eyes again, Sofia looked around the room and then down at her body, worried it was still uncovered. Looking back up after she saw she had something on she looked at Cedric.

"What happened?"

Cedric chuckled at her now confused expression,

"You should feel lucky; you will be safe for now. That is all I will say on this matter. You have a choice now. You can either join your family in the dungeons or behave and I will let you return to your room."

Watching her consider her options she began to talk.

"I will behave under one condition."

Raising an eyebrow,

"What is this condition?"

"That you allow my family to leave the castle unharmed, let them go to Aunt Matilda's Manor."

Cedric thought about it, knowing even if they sent for armies that he could easily put them to sleep with no fuss from the Deity.

"If you behave then I promise no harm will come to them, I say nothing if they choose to come back with an army."

Sofia frowned but then nods,

"I understand, may I say goodbye to them at least?"

"I see no harm; you can explain to them what is going on."

They both exited the throne room and headed to the dungeon, arriving Sofia ran up to the cell that they were in. Hugging her mother than father through the bars, she started to explain then what deal she made with Cedric. They all disagreed, putting on a brave face she told them not to worry. They said their goodbyes as they were all being escorted out of the castle. Sofia waved until the carriage was no longer in sit. Turning around she saw Cedric standing at the entrance waiting for her to come back inside, walking in he took her to her room for her to wait in. Turning to see a disgruntled Baileywick standing he smirked enjoying this moment much more than she should.

"Oh, how I waited for this moment. Knowing that you know have to take orders from me, let's not stand here and make small talk. We have a kingdom to run, let's get started!"

Cedric fallowed Baileywick to his new study, telling him to announce for all to gather for an announcement. Time passed and the village gathered to hear what they thought King Rolland wanted to announce. Standing out on the balcony looking down at all the villagers he smirked. Using a spell to make his voice louder he began to talk.

"Many of you may know me as Cedric the Royal Sorcerer, but from this point on you can call me King Cedric the Great."

Confused talking could start being heard from the villagers, then yelling and anger. Smirking he raised he hands up.

"I am the King!"

Black fog surrounded the entire kingdom, from border to border. Light was able to come through but it still made it look like it was a cloudy day with large storm clouds.

"I suggest that non touch the fog, unless you want to sleep forever that is,"

With that he turned to enter back into the castle chuckling, he felt great having all this power, to be king. He walked through the castle at back to Sofia's room; he opened the door seeing her sitting on her window seat looking out at the darkened sky,

"I assume the villagers didn't like the idea of you being king?"

Shrugging his shoulders he came close leaning against the wall, he stared at her intently.

"They will get use to the idea, just like you will. I was meant to be King, to have this power. I have worked hard to get where I am."

She turned to look at him,

"Answer me this, what happened to make you want to talk to me? Before you would try anything to get away and not to have to talk and now you're willingly coming into my room to converse with me."

Shrugging again,

"I doubt you want the details,"

He turned and walked out of the room leaving her again. Walking towards his tower, he wanted to look up some information. Hoping his study was still in the order he left it, reaching it he opened the door. Finding that it was in shambles, the students didn't care for his things in the least bit. Groaning he started to clean, even though he knew he was a Deity and now King, he didn't want anyone else touching his things. Remembering that he still needs to get his stuff from his parent's house, taking the rest of the day to clean, it felt nice to him to be back in his tower.

After finishing he grabbed the books he needed, sitting down on his old stool and opening the book on his old worktable. He began to study up on this Deity Phanes, to see if there was anything he could do to rid himself of this bothersome problem.

* * *

 **Note: Okay I am ending it there for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed, I will see you in the next one!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Note: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story; I always enjoy reading them and more so that I have gotten requests to update! Makes me feel that I am not the only one getting entertainment from this story! I hope you all continue to enjoy this story!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun starts to peak over the hills of enchancia, the black fog made it darker than it should be. Cedric enjoyed the fact that it was much darker all the time. His kingdom of darkness, sighing happily knowing that it was his kingdom now. There came a knock on the door to his tower, a scowl formed across his face.

"Yes, who is it?"

"It's is me your Majesty. I have come to fetch you for breakfast and to go over what is needed for today."

Getting up from the stool he sat at all night he went and opened the door,

"If I must,"

Fallowing Baileywick down from the tower he walked through the castle, knowing that he needed to redo the décor of this castle. It didn't say Cedric the Great in the least bit. As they entered the dining hall he frowned when Sofia wasn't in there.

"Summon Sofia, she must attend all meals."

Baileywick didn't say a word but turned to leave to do as he was ordered. Cedric went and sat where Rolland normally sat, feeling giddy inside. He couldn't wait to get started with all the changes he had in mind. Shortly after his thought had ended Sofia was entering the room with Baileywick at her side, she wore a light green dress. It was nice not having to see her in a stuffy ball gown. This dress clung to her body more and showed that she had curves that he got an eye full the previous night. A smirk formed across his face when she sat in her normal seat.

"Oh no, you have a new seat."

Patting the seat next to his, the one her mother would sit in. Not saying a word but obeying him, seeing that she intended to keep her word of obeying for her family safety. Baileywick announced the food was ready and served them, they sat quietly eating as Baileywick started going over the list that needed to be done. Groaning, Cedric didn't want to have to but he knew he didn't want all the villagers to hate him. What fun would ruling a kingdom if he had no fallowers. Deciding that he needed them for now at least until he got bored, he would play the role of a decent ruler.

Once Sofia had finished her meal he pushed his plate away, not having touched a single bite. He also informed Baileywick not to waste any more food on him. He wouldn't be eating but would still attend when meals would be served. Getting up from his seat he fallowed Baileywick around the castle getting what needed to be done, done. Walking back to the dining hall for lunch he decided that he no longer wish to wait on his new look. Stopping where he stood he grinned, he mumbles something that Baileywick could barely hear.

"This might pinch."

Making a circle on the floor with his foot, a purple glow appearing where his foot was. Quickly making an enchanting circle he mumbled a few words before everyone is the castle was ported out of the castle and into the court yard. Everyone was in shock not knowing what just happened; Cedric was standing in front of the group.

"Don't fear, I just wish to make this castle. My castle,"

Saying another spell a pair of black raven wings sprung from his back and he pushed up into the sky and hovered over the top middle point of the castle. His hand start to glow a deep purple, shooting it down at the castle, the glow quickly engulfs the castle. The ground starts to shake you could hear the foundation of the castle being ripped from the ground. The bridge that once connected the castle to the mainland breaks into pieces. The castle is lifted into the air; the towers start to come apart and get pushed away farther, the only thing that remained the same was the middle building shape, even the towers that were connected to that got pulled off of it. Now the towers surrounded the main building, making covered bridges from the main building to the towers and then some connecting bridges from tower to tower. Pulling up the bridge that had just crumbled he rebuild it making it extends farther up. One the new shape was complete he starts to change the coloring, the walls go a mix of black and grey, the roofs are a mix of dark purples. The gold that shaped the accents on the castle turn to a white gold, the gargoyles now have morphed into ravens.

Cedric had left the maze of the island down below; he decided it would be best to fix the ground. He did so but also made a spring down there as well, a spiral stair case formed from the main building down to the ground. Satisfied with the outside he swooped down from the top flying into the castle to change the color scheme and style, going for more of a gothic style look he removed all the pictures of the previous kings and all the stained glass art was removed to plain stained glass. For the final touch he changed the Royal symbol to a black raven with a purple glow shooting throw it on a green back. It was a symbolic for him, so he could always remember his true friend Wormwood.

Content with everything that he has done, it feeling like his castle now he rejoined the group he left outside, landing in front of them he let his raven wings disappear.

"Welcome all to my, Castle."

The staff was speechless and scared with what they just witnessed. The show of power he just showed them. Being able to change the entire castle so dramatically in such a short amount of time, smirking at them he clapped his hands together.

"Now it's time for you all to get back to work, I hope you pick up the new layout quickly. As of now there is nothing to be done cleaning wise. I am not that cruel but you will find that a lot is changed."

The staff started entering the castle, hearing them talk amongst themselves about everything as they walked. Noticing that Sofia remained standing outside not wanting to enter, standing next to her now he cleared his throat.

"Do you not like our new home?"

That snapped her out of her thought; she turned to look up at him.

"Not to be rude but this is no longer my home, this is my prison."

"Prison or not, get inside."

Not liking the attitude from her he pushed her inside the castle; they walked together to the dining hall Sofia walked behind him in silence. Walking in Sofia's food was already being set down at her new spot. Both went and sat down, Cedric listen to what Baileywick had to say for what would happen after lunch. Only half listening to him he was more in his own world. Leaning against the table he watched as Sofia slowly picked at her food, he could tell he was making her uncomfortable. Dismissing Baileywick, it was only the two of them in the room now. He leaned over aiming to place a kiss on her cheek; a small glow appeared where his lips were to land. Sitting up in his chair he glared hissing under his breath. Sofia's face had flushed, not use to someone wanting to kiss her even if it was her cheek that she didn't notice the glow or Cedric's growing annoyance.

Cedric wasn't able to find anything the previous night on Phanes; he wasn't a Deity that was well known in this part of the world. What he read was the amount Phanes told himself when controlling Sofia. Noticing Sofia had finished her lunch he sat up leaving the room not saying a word to her. He went back to work, his kingly duties and what he hated the most; he still had to do the work of a Royal sorcerer as well. Even though it was a lot easier now it still struck a sour cord in him, once it was time for dinner he decided to skip it. He went to his tower, even though he had a room to call his own now he still felt more comfortable in his tower. Opening the door he lights a fire and sat in his favorite chair next to the fire. He took this moment to just relax and let his stress melt away.

* * *

 **Note: Exhaustion started getting the better of me at the end of this chapter sorry for the slow ending xD, I hope you enjoyed it still and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Note: Sorry in my lack of updating, children got sick and have been clinging to me and I am the biggest worry wart of a mother so I've been watching them like a hawk.**

 **I have decided to do a time skip, then a lot of flash backs xD!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Months Later_**

It was the time to bring in the New Year; everything had gone smooth since Cedric took over the castle and Enchancia with it. The villagers have come to terms with it seeing how there life hasn't changed in the least bit. Sofia had ever started to become more talkative in there short times during meal times. No one asked why Cedric didn't eat still but have shrugged it off now. It was a week before the yearly Ceremony that the castle would do; Sofia was in charge and somehow got Cedric to partake in some of the planning. Cedric mainly would use it as an excuse to be able to stare at her, not being able to touch her was starting to drive him mad. The more time went on the more he wanted her in every way, he still hasn't been able to figure out how to deal with Phanes, in all honest he was too busy dealing with the everyday tasks that a King had to fulfill.

Cedric had started entrusting Sofia to make sure everything got completed in time, he had also started teaching her more about magic to help him win it came to his sorcery jobs. He could still remember how straight forward and honest she was.

* * *

 _Sitting in the dining hall eating breakfast,_

 _"Sofia, I am going to teach you Sorcery so you can assist more around the castle, I don't have time to sit up in my tower doing everyone's orders."_

 _Hearing her scuff, she was already relaxing around him now not so on edge._

 _"I hope you know, if you teach me ill more likely just turn on you to get my families castle and land back from you."_

 _Cedric couldn't resist but to laugh,_

 _"I don't think you understand what is all going on but that just means you should catch on quicker and be able to work harder having that goal in mind."_

 _Pushing away from the table he starts to get up and walk out of the room, feeling Sofia's hand grabbing his arm to stop him._

 _"When do we start?"_

 _He could see the determination in her eyes, sending a thrill through his body. Slipping his arm free he grabs her around her waist pulling her close. Watching her face flush then he could feel his hand being pushed away from her body by that annoying golden glow. Turning on his heels he returns to walking out of the room._

 _"First lesson starts at noon; I will see you in my tower then."_

* * *

As he had known that day she was indeed a fast learner, it was only a few months before he could entrust her with most of the jobs needed to be done around the Castle. The moment he started teaching her more about his ways the more he found interest with her and the more entertaining the castle had gotten. He taught her spells that he knew she would use against him; it was all a game to him. A very fun and entertaining game, as those little games went on he noticed more and more the extent of the control that Phanes had over Sofia, it had clicked to him one day but just a month ago when Sofia decided to try to do one of her surprise attack.

* * *

 _Sofia was rounding a corner spotting Cedric looking out a window thinking she was catching him off guard, shouting a spell at him, he dodges gracefully. Continuing to throw spell after spell at him he kept dodging but what she didn't realize was how close he was getting. Next thing she knew she was being pinned up against a wall, his hands around her wrist pinning them both against the wall next to her head. His face moving closer, pressing his lips close to her ear whispering,_

 _"Nice try,"_

 _He smirked pulling away, looking at her flustered annoyed face._

 _"I will get you, just wait and see!"_

 _Letting her go he chuckled at her,_

 _"I await your next attempt then my lovely sorceress."_

 _He turned to leave; as he began walking it clicked to him that during these so called attacks from Sofia that he was able to touch her without the ever so annoying golden light pushing him away. Realizing that if Sofia would fall into her darker habits by herself he had a chance of being able to touch her, he knew what he wished to test out during the next few attacks she would do._

* * *

Cedric was able to escape from his royal duties for a moment and was sitting in his tower now to catch a breath. Sitting in his lounge chair he light a fire, thinking of all the data he had previously gotten from Sofia's attempts at attacking him. He now knew the only way to touch her was when she was divulging herself in her dark thoughts and ways. When she would push aside who she was because the pure anger she felt for him would bubble over. Sighing to himself and smirking, it thrilled him knowing that she had this darker side to her no matter how minimal it was. It was a start; he would take these small moments when he was able to touch her. Cedric wanted more and he would figure out how to get it.

He was so lost in his own thought that he didn't hear his door open and close, Sofia was on him in a second. She had gotten into his lap, one leg on each side and holding her wand up against his neck. In a surprisingly dark and sexy even if it was only to him voice.

"I have finally got you,"

A grin had formed across his lips making Sofia tighten her legs just a bit at the reaction she wasn't expecting.

"Oh my lovely sorceress, I think I have finally gotten you."

Taking full advantage at this situation his left arm wrapped an arm around Sofia's waist and his right hand went up and around into her hair on the back of her head pulling her in. Locking lips with her, forcing his tongue past her lips to get a taste, unable to get much enjoyment she was soon lifted up off of him in a golden light. Her eyes shined bright and the two voices passed her lips as she spoke.

" _I told you I would be watching_ ,"

Shrugging his shoulders,

"That just makes you a pervert,"

" _You have been tainting her enough with her hatred for you; don't push your luck when I am unable to control her._ "

Hearing Phanes confirm what he had found out he now had a leg up in this situation.

"Well if you were watching you could see that she willingly got on my lap, I just took full advantage while I knew I could."

Smirking he could see Sofia's eyes return to normal, those crystal blue eyes that he loved to look at when they would stare back at him in anger and hatred full of dark thoughts. Watching her face get confused on why she was now standing and her realizing what her last memory was. Seeing her flush then point out a finger towards him,

"Why did you just kiss me?!"

He shrugged his shoulders,

"Did you enjoy it?"

Sofia faced turned red before she turned to leave and before slamming the door she looked back at him.

"I hate you!"

She just about screamed at him, after the door had been slammed he couldn't resist but to laugh. He found her so irresistibly cute, he much more preferred the real Sofia then the things controlled by lust. After letting himself relax for a bit more he left his tower to head down for dinner. Once arriving Sofia was already in her spot waiting to be served, he couldn't resist a grin as he sat down next to her. Normally she would make some sort of eye contact but not this time. Once being served they started to converse about the End of the year ball that would be held for the villagers to come and watch the firework show. This year Cedric made sure that Sofia would be doing it, not wanting to have to put on the show. Gladly accepting she had plans already and just needed to practice. It was now mainly Sofia talking about the plans, Cedric honestly didn't care what went on but wanted to keep things relatively normal. This would also be the first time the Villagers would come to the new and improved castle. Even the staff started to enjoy the new layout and look of the castle. Even the staff bed chambers had gotten a makeover; they couldn't believe that each got their own personal room now. He wasn't ashamed at using goods and the way to many rooms that would only gather dust on the staff to get on their good side. It made everything run smoother with happy staff.

After Sofia had finished eating they continued to talk at the table a bit longer about plans, well Sofia talked he just nodded his head and agreed when it was needed. Cedric even escorted her to her room because she was so wrapped up in the plans and details. It wasn't until they stood in front of her room that she realized she got a bit carried away.

"Thank you for listening and sorry for taking up your evening."

He smirked leaning over to look her in the eyes,

"You could always invite me in for as a thank you."

Watching her flush she quickly stepped into her room,

"Jerk!"

Slamming her door shut and hearing it being locked, chuckling he walked back to his tower.

* * *

 **Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I will see you in the next one!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Note: Because I love yeah, here is another chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the day of the New Year ball and everything was getting its finishing touches, the sun was just setting and everyone was arriving from the village. All the villagers arrived much to Cedric's surprise, he assumed it was because Sofia was still there in the castle and had basically planned this whole thing. He sat on his Throne and watched as everyone dance and sang while enjoying the food and drinks that were being served. He even told the staff to enjoy themselves tonight and to only worry if food or drink were getting low. He caught sight of Sofia dancing and chatting with her villager friends, their names escape him but he truly didn't care for knowing their names. The evening went on and right before the clock truck midnight he pointed his hand into the air dissolving the fog, as soon as the fog was gone the clock tower rung out bringing in the New Year, everyone cheered louder than ever before. Once things settled down he made an announcement.

"I apologize for trapping you in Enchancia, you are free to come and go as you please. I shouldn't of trapped you here in the first place. If there is anything anyone needs as always feel free to come to the castle or send a message. I hope everyone has a great and wonderful New Year, eat and stay as long as you wish."

With that the crowd cheered again, and went back to drinking and eating having a wonderful time, Cedric left the party and walked down the hall to where his tower was. Having enough of the happy celebration, it was starting to make him feel sick to his stomach. Just about half way to his tower a hand lands on his shoulder, turning around he is greeted with a smiling, just about glowing with happiness smile.

"Can I help you with something Sofia?"

She wraps her arms around him for a short and brief hug,

"I just wanted to thank you for removing the fog; it is really nice of you to do that."

Shrugging his shoulders,

"I thought you only saw me as a Jerk and that you hated me,"

He said in a teasing manner, Sofia rolled her eyes.

"I never said you weren't a jerk, I just meant in this moment of time it was very sweet of you to do this."

He placed his hand under her chin pulling her close to lock lips with her before the glow quickly appeared. It was always way to short lived, pushing him away from her and taking a few step back.

"You will always be a Jerk!"

She stormed back off to the party; he chuckled and finished walking to his tower. He always found great amusement in her reactions. He reached his tower and sat on his chair, he felt off. Just about weak, in all honesty he felt tired. He never feels tired, his eyes start to close.

* * *

What felt like a moment later his eyes open; he was back in the realm of Morpheus. He was laying on one of the beasts. Sitting up his head was pounding and Morpheus was standing in front of him looking very disgruntled.

"What is the meaning of this? Why am I back here?"

"Simple, you are starving yourself and I had to bring you back here or you would die and be reborn in the mortal world as a baby."

Confused at what he meant,

"I didn't think I needed to eat."

Morpheus places a hand of his forehead and slowly shakes his head.

"We don't eat mortals food, we eat there soul. Don't you remember anything, every year we need to consume one soul to keep up are strength. In the olden days it would be consider a living sacrifice. If the mortals would sacrifice an animal they would need to do so every month but if they would sacrifice a mortal then we can last a year without needed to consume another soul. You have been a deity for almost 2 years and you have not consumed any soul yet. I am shocked you haven't collapsed sooner, when you go back you must devour a soul, any soul will work for now but if you don't you will die."

Understanding where he was coming from Cedric pulled out the key from his pocket and opened the door, entering his tower. He could still hear the party going on so he must have not been gone long. He went to the large window and opened it, the cool night air rushes over him. He didn't have plans on letting this body go to waste. The large pair of black raven wings sprouted from his back and he flew off into the night to find a soul to devour.

* * *

He had flown into the next kingdom over and snatched up a mortal like he truly was a bird of prey. Taking his victim to a high tree the young woman clung to him, scared at the situation.

"Don't worry young one, it won't hurt a bit,"

He decided to let his instinct take over, his eyes gloss over and turn black. Pulling her chin so she was facing him, he caught the lips of the strange female. Kissing her with the urgency and hunger that drove him, her body starts to go limp in his arm. Pulling his head back and away a white glow sticks out from his mouth that leads from the young woman's mouth. Closing his lips he sucks in the rest of the glow and swallows, dropping the soulless corpse he heard a loud thud on the ground below. Deciding he didn't want anyone to suspect anything he sent out a beast to make it look like a wolf had gotten ahold of her. Once that was taken care of he started his flight back to the castle, feeling energized and refreshed. Almost wanting to hunt down another, he was just about to before a voice appeared in his head,

" _Don't be foolish, remember what I said one soul a year."_

Groaning to himself he thought,

"Why only one a year, they are so tasty."

"To survive we only need one but we can't just go about devouring souls because balance would get thrown off, there are many deity's who need souls and if we all indulged in souls the mortals would run out."

Groaning again he left that conversation at that, flying back into the window he was welcomed by someone he didn't expect to find at this late hour. Sofia was sitting on his stool looking at the window,

"What brings you to my tower this late at night?"

He looked at her differently at it sent a shiver threw her body, Cedric could see her glowing pure soul, his wings spanned out he lashed out at her catching her off guard. What he did though surprised even him; both his arms and wings encircled her. He had embraced her instead of his instincts screaming at him to devour her. Shoving his face into her hair, he took a deep breath through his nose to get her sent. She must have just taken a bath because she smelled so very sweet and her hair was still slightly damp. Wishing the moment wouldn't end but the protective glow surrounded her; either she couldn't see it or she ignored it she began to talk.

"Cedric?"

She asked surprised at him embracing her and not trying anything, he took a step away from her, having his wings dissolve.

"It is nothing, what was it you needed?"

She looked embarrassed her eyes drifting to the floor,

"I saw you fly off and I wasn't sure what was going on so I decided to come here and wait, part of me was hoping you weren't coming back."

He smirked; he always enjoyed how honest she was about what she was feeling.

"Well sorry to disappoint I just decided to take a fly around, the happy party was being a bit much for me. Return to your room and sleep, I will see you in the morning at breakfast."

She nodded leaving the room, the protective glow remained until he no longer saw her, unsure how long it lasted after that. Retreating to his room he laid on his bed, still remembering the taste of that young woman's soul.

* * *

 **Note: xD I am working on something, I am just getting everything ready. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in the next one!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Note: Holy Pandas! Guys… we are at chapter 20 already! I decided to look at this story stats and I am blown away! As of this moment right now 4/15/16 we have a total of 1,483 views! I think imam going to cri ; -; to late here the water works! I am just blown away! I love how this story is coming out and am thrilled that others are enjoying it as well! Just! AUGH! I love you all! The love is great!**

 **For all your amazing support in this story I will draw out your favorite scene of the book, Pm me your wants then I will make a poll and the top vote with be the one I will draw! You have until 4/20/16 to pm me your favorite scene!**

 **Now one last thing before on to the story! Sorry for the lack of updates, kids decided to share their germs with me, I know I told them sharing is caring but not when it comes to germs, so I have been out of commission. I still don't feel 100% but the need to write was great! So I hope you enjoy this next chapter it very eventful!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Morning broke as Cedric started his way down from his tower; Baileywick had met him half way.

"Good morning your Majesty, I was just on my way to get you for breakfast. After that we have a long day, since you took down the barrier I thought it might be wise to check the border for any damage that may need to be fixed."

"Yes, that sounds fine. We don't want anyone getting hurt now do we?"

Baileywick ignored the undertone in his voice and sarcasm the seeped from his words. They continued on their way to the dining hall, upon entering Sofia wasn't there yet. He went and sat at his seat, before he had a chance to ask Baileywick to fetch Sofia he was already out the door. Cedric had to admit to himself that he was a good steward and seemed to have a mental connection with him. In all honesty if he really did he would run for the hills if he truly saw what went on in Cedric's mind. 10 minutes had passed and there was still no Sofia, he decided to wait a little longer. 30 minutes now passed by and not a single sound came from around him. Feeling something amidst amongst the castle he took wing, wanting to check every part of this castle and not wanting to waste a minute on mortal walking.

Flying through each corridor, checking each room as he went, turning the castle upside down the horror hit him. The castle was empty, he was alone. Anger started boiling inside him, Shooting out the closest window he flew up to the top of the castle his hand shot up into the sky as black fog shot out, encasing the land again. It hadn't been 12 hours and they deserted him, he was fed up with this act he was playing. Shooting out a couple dozen shades they stood their floating in the sky.

"Bring me the residence of this castle, alive. Make them sleep if you must but if they are not alive then you will have hell to pay for. I will personally find Sofia, seeing how you all won't even touch her. Now go!"

With that all the shades scattered across the land doing as they were commanded. Cedric flew higher remembering the scent that he so clearly remembered. The deliciousness of that soul he saw radiating from her. Taking a deep breath in through his nose, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he let his instinct take over. When he opened his eyes to examine the land around him he could see it, a very faint trail that was leaving from the castle. Determining with how faint it was, she must have fled the castle shortly after leaving his tower. Diving down from where he hovered he used the force of free falling to make his speed that much faster. Unsure where she would try to flee to, swooping through the trees he ended up in the village, where he flew up to get a good look on each stop Sofia seemed to make before her trail went up into the air. She must have taken a flying coach to get away faster, clicking his tongue his anger only grew.

Flying off again not caring for the hidden villagers, he would spare them because they choose to stay. Flying quickly through the air, not needing to dodge trees anymore, it was noon by the time he hit the border. Frustrated he opened the fog letting him out closing the hole behind him. Not even a minute into tracking Sofia he noticed the scent had fallen to the ground might quickly now. Smirking at the realization that he must of put the fog up just in time for them to crash through it. Diving down her scent was getting stronger meaning she had been here recently. Finding the Flying coach crash landed into a tree, he was impressed to see that they were all still alive and breathing even if they were sleeping.

Turning to the direction of the scent, he started walking quickly knowing that Sofia wasn't far. Phanes must of protected her from the black fog so she must still be awake if she wasn't in the crash site. Letting his wings dissolve his pace got quicker. The urge to just devour her at this moment was great; walking into a clearing of the very edge of the tree is when she saw her Sofia stood looking up at the sky. You could see tears roll down her face. Cedric unconsciously took a step back, he was unsure of the situation now. Sofia glowed again, the purity of her soul surrounded by wildflowers which was uncommon for it being the New Year. They were still at least a month away before the flowers and trees would wake. There was even still snow surrounding them in some areas. Unable to take in anymore of the beauty that he saw before him, Sofia had turned to look at him, the tears still trailing down her face. The look that she gave him almost seemed like she wanted him to come closer to her. Unwillingly his feet betrayed him and started to slowly cautiously walk out towards her.

Standing next to her now she never left his gaze, unsure on if he was breathing or not. Feeling like he was in a trance, out of the corner of his eye he saw her right hand move up like there was a wall in between them. Moving his left hand to place it over Sofia's it was stopped by the golden glow protecting her. Letting out some fog from his hand he tried to overwhelm the glow but to no avail. They stood there which felt like forever before Sofia whispered something so soft, Cedric barley could hear it.

"Awaken"

It noted to him that what he heard wasn't Sofia's voice; it was that of Phanes intertwined with Sofia's. A large burst of energy engulfed the area pushing Cedric back against a tree the air was pushing with such force he couldn't move, soon the air calmed, the energy dissipated and when he looked to see where Sofia was standing. Shock came across his face; Sofia was in what looked like a Golden clear egg. The Area was brought to life. The trees were awake the flowers were in full bloom. It was like spring had arrived in this one spot only. It was much warmer now, he walked up to where Sofia was, his hands on the golden egg. Her eyes were open and she wore a simple white gown now. She stood standing in the egg, her hair flowing. Confusion consumed him, not wanting anyone to do anything to this area. He consumed it in a dark shield of fog, much darker than the one he used to cover Enchancia in.

Once content that no one could even see in he called out the name of the Deity for the reasoning he was made into one.

"Morpheus! I need to talk to you!"

Shortly after he asked, Morpheus appeared seeming to walk through a door that appeared out of know where. Letting the door close behind him and disappear he walk over to where Cedric was. Gazing at the Beauty in front of them,

"So it looked like Phanes has chosen her for his new vessel."

Cedric head shot over to him.

"What do you mean new vessel?"

"In other words, just like I choose you to be my new vessel. Our Creator has chosen his, you know when you get chosen your body isn't your own anymore, you have the powers bestowed on you by the chosen Deity then when the time comes and we need to leave our current host body we will take control on the new host body and ascend to the heaven's."

Confusion engulfed Cedric once more,

"Wait then how come you're here then?"

Morpheus sighs.

"You're not listening; my current host body is still alive and well. I think she still has another 300 mortal years or so, we just like to prep and prepare our new host body before we take full control of them. It's more of a contract, you get to have fun and use our powers to your hearts content and in return we get your very essence to help us in the future. The time varies for body to body. Normally I like to give them at least 500 mortal years but I was slow at picking this time."

Watching as Morpheus shrugs, he groaned but let it slide seeing how everyone in current time would most likely be long past dead and he would not need to worry. Another question interested him,

"How long will this take?"

Watching Morpheus shrug his shoulders again,

"It depends on what goes on in her inner struggle, just how you had your own to gain my power. She now has to prove that she is worthy of such power."

"Thank you."

Cedric said simply, Morpheus dissolved into an opening that he could only assume was a door back to home. Using a spell he carved out this are that Sofia had changed and lifted it into the air to take it back to his Castle. He wanted to check back in with his shades and the task he put them on but didn't feel comfortable with leaving Sofia out here even if she was surrounded by dense fog. Once he got back to the castle he made a new addition to hold the dirt and trees, making some of the fog dissipate to a very translucent if you weren't careful you would miss that it was there and be asleep. Content with what he just accomplished he decided a shower would be best before greeting his deserters.

* * *

 **Note: I'm ending it there, much happened! I have a plan for the next chapter! So excited! I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Note: I love you all; all this support is just amazing! You are all amazing! Thank you all for the pm's, reviews, and favoring of this story! It makes me want to write more of this story for you all!**

 **Warning! This chapter is filled with gore and you may end up hating me for this!**

 **Warning! Also some pretty twisted perverted scenes as well!**

 **You have been warned!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Pulling on one sleeve of a fresh sorcery rob, he leaves his tower to go give just punishment to those who abandoned him. Well just to him, walking down his tower brushing a hand on the wall as he went. Catching glimpses of the golden egg holding Sofia at times through the windows, reaching the throne room it was filled with servants with their own shade accompanying them. Somewhere awake some were passed out. Slowly sitting down on his throne he leaned back into it resting a hand on the side of his face, smirking at each one of them. In a cool calm collective voice he spoke to them,

"Who is responsible for this?"

Silence filled the room, no one wished to speak. Flicking a hand a large beast sprang forth curling around his throne. Watching the servant's cower in fear his smirk grew, petting the top of the beasts head he spoke again.

"My pet here is mighty hungry if no one wishes to talk, then I don't mind watching him rip each of you to pieces."

A shaky hand raised, it was Baileywick. Cedric had to bit his lip with the excitement that grew inside him,

"Yes?"

"It was I, after you left the party I saw it as a chance to get everyone out of the castle under the distraction of the party. My main concern was getting Princess Sofia away; she was reluctant to go so I had to force her it was for her own safety."

His body tightened and hearing that someone else had used force on her, only he was allowed to touch her. Feeling his possessiveness grow inside him he glared at the older man. Lifting his hand he moved everyone to the walls leaving only Baileywick in the middle of the room. Standing up the beast fallowed him, standing in front of Baileywick he looked the man in the eyes before walking around him voicing to everyone in the room.

"For the comfort of merely Sofia the rest of you will be spared, but watch closely as if anything is to happen again even much of a whisper. This will be your punishment,"

As he started to walk back to his throne the shades forced there ways into the bodies of those who they had been currently watching, making sure that they held perfectly still. They all could still talk and many were in a panic for the fact they couldn't move and their eyes were stuck opened. Sitting down again on his throne he prepared himself for the show,

"Savor your meal my pet."

With that said the beast lashed out at Baileywick, the room was filled with screams as soon as the beast was on him, the sounds coming from each of the servants grew more frantic. Many were begging and pleading for the beast to stop. Watching as the beast use it's claws to rip and tear at the flesh. Biting down on his hip one of the beasts large fangs dug and pierced through on the other leg, because the fang was so large the farther the fang went the muscle on the legs started to tear more the skin ripped apart, bloody curdling screams could be heard coming from Baileywick. The beast used its paws to hold him down pressing him hard to the ground as it then did a ripping motion tearing off the other leg at the hip. The internal organs started to slowly fall out of his body onto the floor,

Cedric could see the life slipping from Baileywicks agony filled eyes. His eyes then shot open as one more scream escaped his mouth before he was gone, the beast had grabbed the organs and pulled the rest out from his body. Cedric could see Baileywicks heart take its final beat, knowing that the man no longer could feel the pain.

"That will do, devour him."

The beast gladly started quickly munching on the corpse now, leaving nothing left. Cedric stood walking over and petting his beast on his side as it finished licking up most of the blood from the floor.

"I hope you all have learned your lesson. Know that this is your fate if you choose to disobey again. I know I could also find something worse as well."

Laughing mechanically the shades left the bodies of the servant vanishing in thin air, many of them fell over in vomiting fits others could do nothing more than hold themselves and cry at the loss and horrifying brutal death of their beloved steward. A few tried to flee from the room, more blood curdling screams filled the room as soon as Cedric's hands flew out summoning more beasts to devour those foolish enough to try to flee. The remaining few had fainted, now only remained a few among those he recognized the cook and his daughter and Violet Sofia's maid. He couldn't remember the others but really didn't care. Ordering a few shades to take the slumped corpses to their bed chambers and to stand watch for the next 24 hours.

Cedric leaves to go back to his tower, his heart was racing, and the blood was pumping to more than just to his head. Almost breaking the wall with the force he used to open it he took off his robe throwing it on to his work space. He felt to hot, he hadn't felt like this since lust was trying to make him go insane with images of Sofia, recalling those images as well were not helping his situation. Feeling the ever growing tightness in his pants he needed a release, he couldn't take the over whelming stimulation that had just taken place. Watching someone he knew that he wanted dead for so long be torn apart, hearing the sounds of breaking bones and watching the blood pool on the floor, leaning against the wall he needed to calm himself down. Deciding to fix his problem he undid his pants pulling them down just enough to expose his long 8 inch hard member, he knew that he was a sadist and things like this got to him but he never expected such a reaction.

Taking off his finger less glove on his right hand he threw it over onto his work space as well, wrapping his fingers around his throbbing thick member he gasped with how sensitive he was. It had been a while since he pleasured himself, even more since the time he was able to pleasure himself against the fake Sofia. He desperately wished he could take Sofia this instant, wanting to roughly pound up into her, make her scream out his name in pain. Moving his hand along the length of his eight inch member, moving faster he bite into his lip feeling the pressure that seemed to ever grow inside him. Closing his eyes he pictured himself pounding away in Sofia, digging his nails into her hips drawing blood in some spots, pulling her down against him more as she would be chained up and fully exposed to him. Watching the innocence on her face fade into her ever growing enjoyment of this painful experience, his head shots back hitting into the wall behind him. Being at his limit he hit his climax, a large amount shot out from him and onto the floor. Breathing heavy he slid down the wall his legs felt a little weak from that. He grumbled, not feeling satisfied but knowing that the only thing that would help to gain his satisfaction was currently stuck in a golden egg.

* * *

 **Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I will see you in the next one!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Note: Welcome to What If Monday! Look at my profile to see my new uploading schedule!**

 **Also!**

 **Guess what time it is everyone!**

 **TIME SKIP TIME!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _3 years later._**

Ceric impatient grew as the years went on, wondering why it was taking so long. One day he placed his hand on the egg, it burned him. Well more as it was trying to purify the darkness that was him. No longer able to contain himself, he had pushed himself these past 3 years not wanting to eat a soul, all he wanted was something he couldn't have. He felt his body weakening, going every 1 ½ years between consuming a soul he was at his breaking point. Morpheus had warned him that he couldn't push his body, more for the fact that soon he would need it. Not wanting to leave the floating island that held her egg, he would have to. Sprouting his wings he flapped away from the kingdom, he would go to a different kingdom each time he needed a soul, not wanting to cause any un-needed chaos. He was dealing with enough of it as it was. Rolland had been sending messages demanding to see his daughter. Never replying to them they went on for months until he found James wandering the castle in hopes to find Sofia.

* * *

 _1 year before._

 _Cedric was calming walking through the castle after filling out some papers that needed to be done. Hearing movement coming from a room, it peaked is interest. Entering the room he had come across James hiding or trying to hide but knocking over an armor stand that was in the room. Cedric didn't see anyone as a threat; instead he smirked down at the young ex prince._

 _"Why hello there James, what are you doing in my Castle?"_

 _James looked up at him with a frown,_

 _"Trying to figure out this maze of a Castle as well as hoping to find Sofia."_

 _He pushed the armor off of himself before standing up, Cedric could tell that James wasn't afraid that he had gotten caught nor was it by Cedric. Watching James look around before rubbing the back of his head,_

 _"Any chance you could point me in the direction that Sofia is?"_

 _Cedric eyebrow raised the smirk growing across his face._

 _"Now why would I tell you where she is, for all I know you are attempting to take her from the castle and that boy would ruin the agreement that she made to me and you and your family would no longer be protected?"_

 _James shrugged his shoulder at him,_

 _"I think anyone with half a brain cell would try but we all know that she would never leave unless you gave her permission."_

 _Cedric's grin he wore vanished as he heard those words pass his lips,_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _James chuckled,_

 _"You really don't know Sofia at all do you?"_

 _Cedric glared and frowned,  
"He you don't have to give me the glare of death, Sofia is the most kindest soul I know. She puts others wellbeing ahead of her own, even animals and plants. Every living thing is more important than her. A few springs ago she spent an entire night outside without anyone knowing because a birds nest was about to break and there was a massive storm. She didn't want anything to happen to the Raven and her eggs so she spent the entire night holding up a tarp to make sure the eggs would stay safe. She ended up with a really nasty cold and bedridden for a week. Sofia wants to make sure everyone is happy and healthy and places all the weight on her own shoulder. None of us were surprised that she went to such extremes to make sure we got to be free."_

 _A twinge of guilt swirled inside Cedric for a moment before he let out a sigh._

 _"Fallow me boy."_

 _Cedric turned and walked out of the room and down the hall way, James quickly fallowed after him._

 _"Where are we going?"_

 _Frowning at James,_

 _"Don't ask questions, just be silent and fallow me."_

 _Doing what he was told he remained silent for the walk, exiting into a courtyard Cedric took them in front of the egg that held Sofia, James didn't know what he was supposed to be looking at._

 _"This is new, what is it?"_

 _Groaning he placed a hand in his forehead,_

 _"Look closely and you will understand why I brought you here."_

 _James walked closer to what he thought was just a new addition to the castle, standing inches away now he realized what he was looking at. The blood drained from his face horror formed in his features, he turned to look at Cedric, confusion was written all over his face._

 _"W…what happened?"_

 _"Honestly, I have no clue. A few years ago the castle residents and most of the villagers fled the kingdom after I lower the barrier. I woke the next morning to find out I was alone in the castle; I went to find them and found her like this. I brought her back and I've been waiting ever since."_

 _Cedric knew James wouldn't know if he fibbed on the story and didn't wish to concern him on this matter that only concerned the Deity's of this world. James placed a hand on the egg, this shocked Cedric for the fact that it seemed that it didn't harm the boy in anyway._

 _"Sofia, its James everyone is fine, we miss you. I hope you are alright also I hope you don't mind that I lie to our family. When I return to them I won't tell them about this, it would worry them more. Please don't overdue yourself and come back to us when you can. It's a pain having only Amber to talk to she doesn't get me like you have. Love you Sofia, I'll come and visit again if I can. So far Cedric hasn't tried to blow off my head so I guess it's a good thing. Oh! He also let me see you so I guess he can't be all that bad. I should go, shouldn't over stay my welcome. Later."_

 _With that he dropped his hand from the egg turning to Cedric who quickly composed himself. James walked up to him placing a hand on his shoulder._

 _"Thanks for letting me see her; you aren't that bad even though you stole the kingdom and what not. I won't mention any of this to my family. I will be telling them about how awesome and confusing the castle looks and that I didn't even attempt to come in."_

 _James smirked at Cedric with a knowing look, rolling his eyes at the boy._

 _"Then it would seem that I never saw or had a conversation with you. Now be off before I change my mind."_

 _James took his leave, leaving Cedric staring at Sofia._

* * *

Cedric was entering the kingdom of Wei-ling, it was a distance to fly but he wanted to make sure that these missing girls wouldn't be connected in any way. Letting his natural instincts take control, his eyes slowly turn all black, taking a deep breath through his nose he inhaled the scents around him. Even though he had only hunted a few times now he was getting good at it. It was easier when he let his body take the lead in finding who his meal would be. Landing in a high tree he looked around the area, an older shrine caught his eye. Flying over to it he looked down; a shrine maiden was walking around with a broom. A devilish grin formed across his lips, licking his lips he fell backwards off the tree limb he was on swirling around using the momentum to swoop in and catch the maiden off guard. Flying away he spots a cave and swoops into it, pushing the maiden up against a rock wall a gasps left her lips from the force.

"Let me go you foul demon!"

His grin grew,

"But if I did that then what would I eat?"

Watching her eyes widen and her body tense Cedric now had to hold her up which annoyed him. Catching her lips with his, this pushed the maiden back into reality; she started hitting his shoulders trying to push him away. Moments passed by and her struggling turned weaker before her arms dropped to her side. His lips remained against her until he completely swallowed her soul. Pulling away it looked like he merely kissed her. Hearing rustling behind him he saw a tiger walk into the cave, realizing that this cave must be its home he tossed the soulless maiden over to the tiger. The tiger quickly bite down into the maiden and started tearing at her. Cedric smirked before taking flight back to his kingdom; he was full and didn't have to worry about getting rid of the body. If only all of his meals would go this nicely, liking his lips this soul tasted like jasmine green tea. It was fitting, he chuckled at the thought. Cedric found it interesting that each soul tasted differently and seemed to get better with each one he was able to devour.

* * *

 **Note: I am going to end it there! I have a plan for next chapter, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you next Monday for another What if Monday!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Note: Welcome back to another What if Monday! Be happy for this update just got home an hour ago from a busy day but you know what, this what if Monday makes me excited for Mondays that and I have been in an amazingly great mood today! So without further ado the chapter I have been waiting for to happen is finally here!**

 **Dun DUn DUN!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sofia's POV**

Sofia eyes open, not remembering that she had gone to sleep. The last thing she remembers was the conversation she had with Baileywick before she forced her into a carriage before the sun rose.

* * *

 _"Princess hurry, there isn't much time. You must get as far away from the kingdom as you possibly can."_

 _"Baileywick, you know I can't. I promised Cedric I wouldn't leave and that I would obey him. It is for the safety of everyone."_

 _Sofia was in a state of panic while she was being pushed out the doors of the castle towards a flying coach that would take her away from the kingdom. The kind warm loving look that she often took for the look a father would a daughter was shown to her from Baileywick._

 _"Sweet Princess, don't worry about us. For once please just worry about yourself. We must take advantage of the barrier being down while we can."_

 _Baileywick kisses her forehead lovingly before shutting the door behind her. A few guards were in the carriage to hold her in; one had placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her screams of protest she started up as soon as she felt the carriage start moving. Tears were flowing down her face, the horror that came across her mind when Cedric would find out that everyone had fled. She would have gladly stayed behind so everyone else could have their freedom but they wouldn't even let her speak to the point of offering. Figuring they were far enough away from the castle now due to the guard removing his hand she turned to look at them._

 _"Please take me back, I need to be there! If He finds me gone he will kill everyone and everyone will be in great danger! We have been lucky so far because I was there. He has kept things normal for us to live because I was there. If I am not there…"_

 _Her voice wouldn't let her talk anymore; feeling a lump in her throat it was hard for her to breath. The guard that was sitting next to her pulled her into his arms. She willingly fell into his armor covered chest crying, loud sobs could be heard coming from the carriage, everyone remained while the princess cried. Once her tears stop she moved away from the guard scooting closer to the window, using her sleeve to wipe the tears away. Glancing out the carriage she could no longer see the castle or even the village. Feeling the tightness grow in her chest from the worry and fear she hoped everyone would be alright._

 _The sun was rising over the mountains; she knew it was only a matter of time now before Cedric would defiantly know that there was no one in the castle. She wished she could beg and plea to them to take her back but seeing how they all seemed to agree before dragging her out of the castle she knew it would be useless. The coachman opened a small window between them._

 _"We are just coming up on the border of Enchancia now."_

 _Sofia placed a fisted hand over her chest; glancing out the window she notices something in the distance, squinting her eyes to try to get a better look, she realizes what it was. Quickly jumping up from her seat she turned to the window screaming at the driver._

 _"STOP LAND BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"_

 _Before the driver had time to even acknowledge her plea the black fog fell in front of the coach, not even having the time to stop or move into a different direction the coach went through the fog. Everyone fell asleep including the horses, the remained in the air for just a moment longer before they started falling out of the sky crashing to the ground._

 _Sofia was covered in a glowing light, her eyes shined. She was hovering in the coach while everyone laid there unconscious. Sofia was also affected by the black fog but Phanes protected her taking control of her body before anything was to harm her. Moving her body for her, she moved and opened the door walking out of the carriage. Leaving the area where the wreck was she walked into the forest leaving footprints in the snow as she went. Coming upon a meadow she walked out in it stopping in what could have been the middle of it. The longer she stood there the more the snow melted, the grass started to wake up, flowers were growing. Time trickled by before a dark presence was felt by Phanes, moving her focus from the sky to the direction he felt the presence. He recognized this darkness, seeing how it had been the one he had been keeping at bay for a year now. Moving her hand up to keep it at bay, he felt the presence get slowly closer. Feeling the darkness trying to break through the glow, he knew Sofia would need to start her journey sooner than he wanted to. He whispered using her voice to call out,_

 _"Awaken."_

 _This released his power that he had been storing inside his new vessel, waves of raw power flooded out from her. Everything around her sprung to life, her dress had gotten ripped to shred from the rush of power. Covering her with a simple white dress her hair was flowing in the wind that was created from the power. Around her clear golden walls formed around her incasing her inside. Phanes did not want to take the chance of someone disturbing her in her sensitive state. He protected her in a barrier; inside time for her had stopped. She would no longer need to be bothered with any of the mundane everyday task that mortal needed to do to survive in the mortal realm. Phanes felt pleased with his barrier knowing that no darkness would be able to disturb her now he retreated from her leaving her to choose her own path now._

* * *

Coming back from her thought she looked around the area she was at, it looked like a garden. Noticing that there was a man sitting on a tree she approached slowly. The man had white skin with a sun kissed glow to it, brown eyes and matching brown hair to match. He wore nothing but a white loin cloth around his waist. As she continued to approach him she noticed a snake up in the tree, watching as it slithered down from a branch higher up it wrapped itself around the man's right arms. Most of its body was still hanging up in the higher branches. The closer she got the more she realized the length of the snake. Catching the eyes of the man with her own she noticed how close she had gotten before she had stopped, they stared at each other in silence for a moment before she was the one to talk first.

"Who are you?"

A simple smile formed across the man's lips, in a pure and holy voice that sent vibrations through her body he spoke to her.

"I am Phanes, Deity of all New Life."

* * *

 **Note ;3 Imma end it there, muwahahaha! Is evil! I will be continuing Sofia's POV for another chapter maybe 2 depending on if I can't finish it next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this What if Monday and I will see you next Monday for another thrilling exciting chapter!**

 **Oh oh oh oh! Before I forget, I will let you all choose. Should Sofia become a Deity or remain mortal? I have story lines thought up for both xD**


	24. Chapter 24

**Note: I am so sorry! Life has been just crazy and I have had no time to write anything! I still have a busy rest of the month ahead but and determined to work on my stories!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I am Phanes, Deity of all New Life."

Sofia looked at him slightly confused before looking around where she was at. The garden seemed to go on forever and what she found interesting was the sky. It was bright like day time but the sky showed stares in colorful arrays. It was truly breathtaking to her, looking back towards Phanes.

"Mr. Phanes."

He raised a hand to stop her,

"Just Phanes please,"

Sofia nodded,

"Sorry about that, Phanes, if you don't mind me asking where, are we?"

Watching as the snake uncoiled himself from his arms he stood up from where he sat still smiling warmly at her,

"This is my home; we are on the planes of Deity. Only special mortals get to visit and see the wonders of our world."

Astounded but confused why she was here a slight worried tone formed as she spoke.

"This is a lovely place, but why am I here?"

Phanes slowly approached her placing his hands on her shoulder,

"Sofia, you have been chosen to become a Deity. You would be granted the gift of life; I will give you my source of power for you to be able to be lifted up into the Deity planes. You would become one of the many Deity's that helps the world in all the good ways. The placed you touch and step will grow new life were it would normally not be able to. Those who couldn't be with child with a simple touch can now bring in the new life they always wished for."

Hearing his words made her heart race, ever since a young age she learned to do all sorts of good deeds and was blessed with strange abilities from her amulet but now she was offered to be able to do things she wished she could be able to do, to help those who couldn't have anyway to help themselves. Her worries seemed to melt away but as she started thinking more about all of this concern once again grew on her face.

"What do you want in return?"

Hearing him chuckle made her feel more uneasy about this situation.

"You are a very smart girl, nothing gets past you does it. I wasn't trying to hide any information from you but didn't think that would be your first question for me. Yes it is true that there is something that would need to happen for you to obtain Deity status. With tapping into my source of power you would be signing a contract with me stating when the time comes that you would become my new mortal vessel for the human plan. I currently have one but his time draws near and a new vessel needs to be chosen."

"Why me?"

"That is very simple my dear, you are of the purest human I have ever laid my eyes on, the power you would be able to draw from me could create a planet if you so wished. The greatness you could achieve in the time before you would become my new vessel would be great."

She frowned at him,

"What of my family, what would happen to them if you took me as your vessel?"

"Ah that is where you misunderstand, when I say time draws short I mean he has another one thousand human years left before I change human vessels. I will give you many great years with my powers and your family would be long since gone. Sleeping the eternal sleep and living there afterlife as they see fit."

Sighing in relief knowing that if she chooses to do so she wouldn't be taken away from her family, another thought just came to her. Grabbing her chest she looked intently at Phanes when asking,

"Is Mr. Cedric a Deity as well?"

Phanes notice a dark smoke come from her mouth as she smoke his name,

"Yes my child, he has become a Deity but is choosing to use his new found power for darker purpose. Sadly some of the Deity's to tend to lean to the darker side."

Phanes could see everything fall into place in her mind, how his powers grew immensely and why she never saw him eat.

"So if I agree than that means I could be like Mr. Cedric and have the power to stop him and all that he has done to the land of Enchancia?"

Nodding at her, wishing she would stop saying his name. Even breathing his name was tainting her; he worried that the vessel would become damaged if he got his grips fully into her. When she spoke it broke him out of his current thought.

"If it would be okay with you I wish to think about it for a while, there is so much I need to consider."

Smiling warmly he nodded,

"Take as much time as you need, but I need to warn you. Time here flows differently than back in your world. What could feel like minutes here could be months over there, you may think as long as you like but I just wish to tell you about the difference in the flow of time."

Sofia nodded before she walked more towards the tree; she wanted to take a closer look at the snake that was still in the tree. Finding its head in the length of its own body she smiled down at the snake.

"Hello there, my name is Sofia what is yours?"

The snake looked at her in confusion, knowing mortals could not talk to animals.

"I am Ophian, why you ask even though you can't understand me is beyond me."

Sofia giggled at the snake,

"That is where you are wrong Ophian; my amulet lets me talk to animals. I understand you perfectly."

The snake lifted up to look at her in the face,

"Oh really now, then welcome to our home,"

"How long have you been here with Phanes?"

"Longer than time itself, I had been cast to the mortal realm a long time ago but Phanes has let me come back to the Deity plane where my true home is. I am very thankful to him, no offence to you but the mortal realm isn't a place I enjoy being."

Nodding, understanding that the world she had grown so use to was a dark and scary place. Sitting down the snake wrapped itself around Sofia.

"If you don't mind me asking but how long are you? I can't seem to find the end of your body; it was a challenge to find your head."

"One should not ask a lady how long they are, it can be considered rude."

Running her fingers along Ophian's head and down awaze on her body she smiled kindly.

"I am sorry if I touch a sore spot for you, you are just so very lovely I have never seen a snake as long as you are."

"I am the only snake my length dear child, you see I once was a Deity but I got cast out by others who wished to take my place. I know live here with the company of Phanes, it's enjoyable."

"Do you miss being a Deity?"

"You sure ask a lot of question child."

Sofia giggled,

"Yes I do, apologize for that but this might be my only chance to ask them."

Ophian nodded her head in agreement.

"I do at time miss it, I was the one who help bring the animals into the world that Phanes created. When I was thrown into the world I became the rivers and oceans along with the wind. Parts of me are still down there trapped but for the most part I stay up here."

Frowning she looked at Ophian before lightly hugging her with what she could manage.

"I am so sorry that you have gone through so much."

"Don't fret my child, it is perfectly fine this all happened long before even your greatest of grandparents were even though of. Time change different Deity's come and go it all happens throughout the times."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it,"

Phanes had walked over to them sitting in the grass near them,

"Seems like you are making a new friend Ophian,"

"It seems so; she is a very nice child. I like her better than the current male child you choose."

"You have never enjoyed any of my vessels."

"Well not normally anyway,"

Phanes chuckled; this brought a smile to Sofia's face.

"You two remind me and Mr. Cedric and his Raven Wormwood."

Ophian slithered away from Sofia in a rush and wrapped herself around Phanes.

"I kindly as that you do not mention that name here; you are bringing darkness into our holy land,"

Sofia was confused,

"What do you mean?"

Phanes sighed before he began to speck.

"I wish for not mention this but it seems I have no choice, when you speck his name you leak out dark energy. He has been trying to corrupt you from the time he got back to the Castle; I've been doing my best to keep it at bay and away from you. I hadn't planned on asking you to be my new vessel for many more mortal years. He made it so I had to quicken my plans to make sure that you didn't get tainted any further."

Sofia got sucked into her thoughts after obtaining this new information, looking back up to them she asked,

"Why did he wish to taint me?"

"He wished to make you his, if I hadn't stopped him that first day he would of taken you by force. I couldn't let that happen. I am not fully sure why he wishes to have you but I have a source that says he seems to have grown a slight affection towards you besides the overwhelming lust he has grown for you. This was even before he left the castle; he was very unaware of the lust that grew inside him for you until he had left the castle."

Sofia felt more confused than ever, she had found herself attracted to the mysterious sorcerer she once knew but now it was all different for her. Very unsure if she could ever see him the same again or not, knowing she had even more the think about besides the offer that Phanes gave to her. She stood up and walked a ways out into the garden before laying on the soft grass looking up into the sky. Wanting to be alone with her thoughts now she decided it was time to go through all the information she had been given in a short amount of time.

* * *

 **Note: I just want to say again how sorry I am for not posting anything. I will try to make all my updates this week! I hope you enjoyed this surprise unplanned update! You will be getting another chapter on Monday for the planned scheduled What if Mondays! Tomorrow night I will update another story that I am desperately behind on!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Note: YUSH! I am actually posted on a scheduled time slot! Go me! Welcome my lovely readers to a, What if Monday!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sofia did not know how long she was there looking into the sky contemplating her fate, the paths that were laid out in front of her. If she chooses to remain human would Phanes still protect her from the advances of Cedric, would she have to go back living as a prisoner in her own home to protect the one she loves dearly? She knew nothing would go back to how it was, Cedric made sure that nothing would ever go back to normal. If she chooses to accept Phanes offer would she have the power to stop Cedric and bring Enchancia back to somewhat normality? Would she be able to keep it a secret from her family, knowing she didn't want them to know or burden them knowing that their daughter was now a deity living on the earthly plain. Wait, would Phanes allow her to live amongst her family or would she have to remain here. Considering how Cedric was allowed to live there and his current vessel was still on earth than that means she should be able to.

Taking a slow deep breath she was very unsure on where she stood on everything, just because Phanes called her pure shouldn't be the only thing to qualify her as a candidate for becoming a Deity. There is so much responsibility to having such powers. Knowing she could do so much good with it but worried that people could try to abuse her new found power to further their own despicable lives. Getting up and walking over to where Phanes was once again sitting in the tree.

"Phanes, if I did accept how, would I make sure no one would use me for their own selfish desires?"

Phanes looked thoughtful at her and smiled,

"Young child no one could use you unless you willingly allow them too, you will have the power as I said before to create your own planet if you wish. No one can touch you unless you wish it, there is nothing to fear. I trust that you will use the power for only great things."

This made Sofia feels better, knowing that no one could hurt her if she decided to choose. Walking back to where she was she laid back down looking at the sky, there was something comforting in looking at this colorful night sky.

Time passed and she keep going in circles on what she should do, she was feeling very conflicted between what she wanted to do. She thought about the situation in many different views but it all came down to the same thought. Would it make her happy? Finally deciding on what she wished to do she got up once more and approached Phanes.

"Phanes, I have decided on what I wish to do."

Smiling warmly at her,

"What have you decided my child?"

Taking a slow breath she confidently told him,

"I accept."

As soon as she said those words the last thing she saw was his warm smile before a bright golden light. Everything around her was bright and warm, she felt safe and protected. Closing her eyes she embraces this warmth feeling it enter her body. Letting it freely enter her body, accepting it. Letting it become one with her body.

A moment later she felt a cool breeze cross her body, slowly opening her eyes, noticing that she was back at the castle, no longer in the deity realm. Her heart filled with joy knowing she was back where she belonged. Taking a few steps forward she felt something strange looking down, noticing fresh grass and flowers were sprouting from where she stepped. Not just that but she was in a silk white gown that had golden designs sewn into it. It reminded her of a book she read, it showed Greek goddesses from a land far away. Looking back at where she just was and seeing what looked like broken golden glass she went back and touch it with her hand. It didn't feel like glass but more like how a chicken egg felt. A moment later the golden glass looked like it was melting, it formed a smaller ball.

Picking it up Sofia held it in her hand; she heard a voice come from her thoughts.

 _"Plant the golden egg my child."_

Recognizing the voice she listened to it, digging a whole big enough to fit the egg she buried it covering it with dirt.

 _"Now place your hand and concentrate, have it grow."_

Placing her hand over she closed her eyes focusing on the egg that was in the ground, feeling something under her hand she opened to find that there was a tree. It was but a sapling but it was there, she focused more and the more she did the more it grew. It was the size of her now and the branches twisted around making it look like a chair.

 _"Sit my child."_

Sitting down in the tree she felt a strong connection with the world around her, her eyes glowed golden and she could see people and creatures that could be with child or farmers who couldn't get their crops to grow.

 _"My child, what you see is what I help with. It is your turn to help those who cannot create life. With our power life with thrive and move along through time without a doubt."_

The glow in her eyes diminished, Phanes words disappeared she sat there knowing there was much to be done. Before she could even sit up to start her plan a large shadow landed in front of her, at first all she could see was a dark ominous fog that seem to just stand there. Then adjusting to see who it was, a smirk grew across her lips as she leaned her head against her arms.

"Why, hello there, Mr. Cedric."

* * *

 **Note: Dun DUn DUN! Cliffhanger! I decided to choose the Deity route xD I think it would be much more fun to do! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and next one we will be back in Cedric's point of view! I hope you enjoyed this What if Monday and I will see you next Monday for another chapter!**


	26. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

 **I am sorry to say that I will not be able to update any of my stories for now, my life has gotten so busy and I just can't. I will try to work on my stories when I can but for now, they are all on Hold for now. My kids last day of school is tomorrow and I have been trying to get so much done before then. I feel bad and there are still so many stories I wish to write for you all! Also sorry for leaving the story on such a cliff hanger, just remember if you kill me then you will never know how it will end!**

 **Muwahahaha yes I am using my story to keep me safe!**

 **I am not sure how long it will be before I am back in an area where I can write on a regular basis, so for now I say, don't give up on me! I will return!**


	27. Authors Note 2

p style="text-align: center;"Guess Who's Back!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I know it's been a while!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"But! I am back and will continue What if!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"This will be the only story right now that I will be working on!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I hope to finish this story up and work on the others before starting anymore!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"I shall upload a chapter after this!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Enjoy!/p 


	28. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **Note: Long time not read! I am back and hope you enjoy this next Chapter! Remember, we are back in Cedric's point of view, let's see what are, favorite sorcerer thinks about what he sees! Sooo this chapter was left to the fate of a very shiny 2014 penny xD so we will see what happens hahaha!**

* * *

Arriving back into Enchancia territory after finishing up with his latest meal, sensing something was off in his kingdom. Not able to pin point it he remained flying in the direction of his castle. The hairs on the back of his neck started to stand on ends as goosebumps slowly crept along his arms. The closer he got the stronger the power formed. Knowing for a fact whatever this power was, it wasn't a mortal giving it off. The only other time he felt such a power even close to this was when he was talking to Morpheus. This power felt even stronger than his, and so fresh.

It filled Cedric's senses, a hunger inside him started to grow. Feeling like it was pulling him towards him the closer he inched towards the castle. If he didn't know he was purposely heading in this direction to head back home he would of swear that something was making him head back. Picking up his speed he started feeling an urgency to get back and check on Sofia. Something was not settling right, spying the castle in the distance. A glow surrounded his castle. It clashed with what he had created. The closer he got the less the light became until it was gone. Once hovering over the castle he dived towards where Sofia had been for years. Landing on the edge of the floating island, he stood frozen on what his eyes laid upon. Sofia was no longer in her golden prison but now sitting on a tree that wasn't there before. It took a moment for him to realize that Sofia had spoken, it caught him off guard. It had been so long since he heard her voice that he was memorized by it before he knew it.

"Why, hello there, Mr. Cedric."

Catching her eyes with his own he remained silent; he started to walk towards her, as his foot was about to cross the line between his castle and the grass to the island he got a pulse of energy rush through him before being blown back until he hit the outside wall of his castle, a dent in the shape of his body could be made out. The air he didn't need to breath but he did out of habit come rushing out from his lungs. His eyes now looked down at the ground. Being more in shock then in any type of pain, hearing the sound of feet hitting the ground, coming closer to him as if there was a person, his eyes slowly rose to see that is was Sofia running towards him. Remaining still as she stopped in front of him. Sofia's right hand slowly moved towards him to touch him. He tensed not sure of what was going it happens as her soft hand cups the side of his face.

"Cedric,"

He tensed as she started softly rubbing his face, slowly their eyes meet.

"Cedric, are you okay?"

In a daze, he stares slightly into Sofia's eyes, moving back and forth from the right to the left and back again. A few minutes past before he found himself coming back into whatever world he was pulled out of. Cedric raises his hand and grasps ahold of her wrist, feeling his heart race being able to touch her. He wasn't sure if it was the fact he just recently eaten or just being able to touch her after just being able to look. Pulling on her wrist she losses balance and falls into Cedric. When Sofia looks back up at him, he catches her lips with his, pulling her close wrapping his free arms around her waist while the other is still on her wrist. Moving the hand that was holding her wrist up to the back of her head wrapping his fingers into it, Cedric held onto her like she was life itself. This moment was the moment he wished for, for so long finally was happening. There was an overwhelming sensation that went through his body, like a shock of lightening had hit him. He felt this one simple kiss through his entire body, all his nerves where so sensitive. Feeling the silky softness of her hair wrapped around his fingers. While his other hand grips at her lower back bunch up the fabric of her dress against her body. Feeling the warmth that her body gives off while it perfectly presses up against his, wishing to do nothing but devour all, that she is.

Moments into the kiss he felt her lips start to move against his before her hands slowly moved grabbing the edges of his rob. Cedric starts to nibble on her lower lip pulling it ever so slightly, hearing an ever so soft gasps come past her lips excites him. A low deep growl escapes his lips a hunger starts to grow for more. The darkness deep in him starts to build up making Sofia tense up before pushing against him moving away. A slight pain started in his chest where she pushed away from, he saw those ever annoying glow form from her hands before looking down at his chest. Shocked that the glow had burned through his clothes and started to burn his skin, a smirk slowly formed on his lips looking up at Sofia. Watching as she backs up a few steps.

"Do I frighten you?"

Cedric let a low deep chuckle out watching the fear grow in her eyes.

"Answer me, Sofia"

Seeing her grab the front of her dress she took a slow breath before looking up at him.

"I would be lying if I said you didn't scare me."

He chuckled again before pushing himself away from the wall and taking a step towards her,

"Now, answer me this."

Reaching out to grab a strand of hair but gets stopped before he can fully touch it, a shock met his fingers that got close. He withdrew his hand and continued to speak.

"Why did you kiss me back?"

* * *

 **Note: Muwahahaha! First chapter back and I leave it on a cliffhanger! I know so rude! Well I do have good news for you! I have many chapters completed so you should get one a day for a good while!**

 **:D It's good to be back and finish up these stories and start more for all your Cedfia and STF related stories!**


	29. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **Note: A new day a new chapter!**

 **Question do you lovely people want me to post then more than 1 chapter a day?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Watching her face go blank then devolve into a questioning expression, a few moments passed before she started to speak.

"Why do you wish to know?"

A smirk grew on his face, "Oh come now my sweet little Sofia let's not dodge the question with your own."

Cedric takes his right arm wrapping it around Sofia's waist pulling her close to him while his left hand reaches up and lift her chin up to face him directly, feeling her tense under his grip makes his smirk grow. He leans in closer, his lips over hers before moving her head to the side to whisper into her ear.

"Do I scare you?"

Pulling her closer, taking her earlobe into his mouth playfully nibbling on it. Feeling her tense more, he then feels her hands quickly move pushing him away from her before taking a few steps back. His body language changes to show her that he means to take what he wants with or without her permission.

"Oh Sofia, I have waited a long time for you to be free of your prison and now I shall finally take what I want."

Watching her eyes turn fearful in understanding what he meant when he told her that he wanted to take what he wanted. Seeing her grab the front of her dress before dashing off into the castle he sprouts his wings to begin the chase. More talking to himself at this point he raises his right hand.

"I'll be nice, Five second head start."

Holding out all five of his fingers he starts to count down."

"Five,

Four,

Three,

Two,

One"

Taking a deep breath in, he fills senses with her smell before taking flight after her. Instead of fallowing her inside he flies up where he knew where she would be exiting. Landing and waiting outside the door, he could feel her getting closer as her scent got stronger. This chase had just begun and it excited him to no end. The door he stood in front of soon swung open and Sofia ran into him, his arms quickly wrapped around her waist holding her close. Their eyes lock as soon as Sofia looked up, the grin that has remained on his face turns into a smirk as his wings wrap around them both concealing them. Leaning in kissing her, this time the kiss was filled with so much passion and lust. Hearing a gasp of shock pass her lips entices him more, spreading his wings he holds onto her tighter and takes off up into the sky. Feeling her grip onto the front of his rob as he flew up made him have to bite his lip to keep himself calm. Flying up to the opening of his room he dives in leaving not a chance to land before pushing Sofia up against the wall across from his balcony.

His lips crashed into hers once more, devouring them. The moment that she gasped for air he took this chance to slip his tongue into her wet cavern, seeking to be able to taste her. Exploring every inch of her mouth he had to taste. He was becoming consumed with the need of having her. Pulling her legs up so he could get closer to her, feeling her hands start to push back against his shoulders. He pulled away letting her breath easier, moving down to her neck he starts to lick at her neck slowly. Being able to feel and hear her ragged breathing and her heart beat race in her chest. A low growl escapes past his lips as he starts to rub himself between her legs.

"Ce… Cedric…"

Hearing his name pass her lips in that airy tone of voice enticed him more, he didn't think he could want her any more than he already did but every little thing she did made him want her more. The movement's against him as he rubbed himself between her leg, the gasps that escaped her lips and the heat the left her mouth that hit against his skin. He couldn't control his urge growing deep inside him, grabbing her face he moved it to face him before starting to kiss her again. This time the kiss was different it was more hungry then lustful. Another growl could be heard deep inside him, feeling Sofia tense under him. Moving he places his lips close to her ear, whispering in her ear you could hear the hunger in his voice.

"I bet you will taste, wonderful."

As he was going back to capture her lips with his own he heard the slightest whisper of a no pass her lips before a bright golden light shines blasting him across the room and out the window. As he was falling from his balcony towards the ground he closed his eyes smiling.

"This makes me want her even more."

* * *

 **Note: Small chapter but I think oh so worth it! I have been enjoying having the penny tell all! Nice little twist in my story writing! Also I love how Cedric is in this part, so hot and evil and sexy! :D I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	30. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **We are back all my fabulous amazing readers! I bring you another chilling chapter of our favorite story! Let see what Cedric and Sofia do next! What will the penny decide this time! Will Cedric FINALLY get laid?! All will be reviled in another chapter!**

 **Rated MA for Mature Audiences, 18+ readers. Rated R for sensitive situations that may be hard for some to read. This chapter is not for the light of heart. Please also no negative comments, this is the romance I was talking about. This Cedfia story was always intended to be Dark that meant even the romance was going to have its own dark side.**

 **Enjoy!**

"This makes me want her even more."

Closing his eyes feeling the rush of wind hit his face Cedric expanded his wings to catch and fly back up to his room and back to the delicious smell that now poured out from it. Quickly returning he landed on his balcony, looking in back at the spot where he had Sofia up against the wall. He was caught by surprise to see that she was still there, biting his lower lip grinning as he started walking back towards her. Seeing her fear and distrust in her eyes fueled his dark twisted desire to have her. All his thoughts were filled with her, nothing else mattered. He knew that he wanted to have her the more he looked and the closer he got. Placing both his hand on the wall next to her face he leans closer to her. Being able to feel her breath on his face he takes a deep breath inhaling her scent. In a deep voice he says slowly to her.

"I need you."

Cedric could see her pressing her form up against the wall trying to get even a centimeter away from him. Leaning in that last bit he placed his lips back against hers, quickly taking control of the situation. His arms start to wrap around her form once more using his strength to press her against him. Digging his talon like claws into her back she lets out a scream of pain giving him the chance to delve his tongue back into her sweet wet cavern. Taking only but a moment to rip the delicate fabric that covered her body, feeling her cling to him willingly after the fabric was torn from her body excited him.

"Oh? Sofia? What has changed you mind about being near me?"

Chuckling at giving her a hard time he wrapped his wings around them both, slowly and delicately moving his talons up and down her back. Hearing the soft gasp of pleasure pass her lips while also being muffled against his chest thrilled him to no end. Taking his right arms out from behind her, he puts it in-between them as he starts to unbutton his vest. It wasn't until he was half way done with his shirt when he notices that Sofia's breathing slowed and she was watching him intently. His grin widens showing his teeth slightly as he lowered his hand after his last button on his shirt to undo his pants. Watching as her eyes fallow before a noticeable blush appears and spread fast across her cheeks, her face shoots up so she is now looking into his eyes. Catching her lips he gives her a softer kiss before pulling away.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

Her hands covered part of her face in embarrassment, taking that as a yes he then quickly picks her up into his arms and walks toward his bed chamber. Feeling her exposed skin against his own made him quicken his pace. It felt like electricity sparks going on where ever they touched. Entering the chamber as he sets her down on his bed which he had made bigger one fit for a King. Proceeding to remove his vest, shirt and robe from his body his wings faded as well. Kicking off his boots as he got up onto his bed, Sofia had quickly scurried away and hid under his blankets to hide her form. Swiftly moving up towards her he pushes her against his bed.

"Sofia, you have no idea how tantalizing it is to have you so exposed and on my bed."

Sofia had been very quiet up until this point so he didn't expect an answer so it caught him off guard he she replied to him.

"Why are you doing this?"

Leaning down closer to her but still hovering over her he kisses her forehead before returning to look into her eyes.

"It's because you drive my primal need to have you, something about you pulls me to you. I am the darkest of souls in this world and this darkness need to consume the purity of light that shines from you. I knew I always wanted you from the first day you arrived at this castle. I didn't realize how much I wanted you until I was away from you. I now plan to take what I want, and what I want is you, all of you."

Cedric takes his trouser off swiftly exposing his hard member for Sofia to see, watching her trying to cover herself more he stops her from doing so by grabbing ahold of the blanket that covered her form ripping it off and throwing it off the bed. Watching the fear grow fast in her eyes before they had turned away, Sofia had turned around grabbing ahold of the headboard to use it to pull herself up to be able to stand and run. Stopping her before she even got half way up, he dug his nails into her hips holding her into place. Hearing her sweet voice turn into a painful scream pleased him, watching her fall forward against his headboard cringing from the pain. He was able to get an excellent view of her naked form and exposed untouched women hood. Licking his lip and wasting no more time for her to recover he takes his right hand and positions his member at her entrance. Sofia started to whimper, seeing her look back at him and whispering a pled to him.

"Please Cedric you don't have to do this."

Giving her a devilish smirk, he started to tease her entrance to show her that he wasn't going to let her go. Hearing the room slowly fill with her gasps when he would rub his length against her, feeling her moister grow. His member was twitching at the excitement of being so physically close to her, his mind started to blur as he started to breathe heavier. No longer able to wait he takes no time in delving his entire self-deep inside of her. Even though he was the one to do the action the sensation caught both of them off guard. Feeling Sofia tighten and tense around him as it felt like a thousand electrical shocks ran through them. Sofia let out a loud agonizing scream of pain, Cedric a groan of pure bliss. Leaning his head against her back he remained still enjoying this sensation of her muscles contracting around him. He could smell blood wafting up from the area where they were now connected. His hands release their grip from her hips traveling up her sides to wrap around her stomach. Holding her closer to him he wanted to memorize everything about her body. Slowly kissing up her spine he felt her shiver with each kiss that was placed on her. Once he reached the back of her neck she was softly panting as goosebumps covered her body. Lifting himself back up straight he grabbed ahold of her hips once more. Slowly pulling out of her you could hear a hopeful gasp of air escape her lips. Biting his lower lip to hold of a snicker knowing he was far from done with her. Only his tip remained inside her before he thrusted hard and deep back inside her. The room filled with her screams again, they became louder and louder the more he pounded himself into her. Seeing Sofia hands grip at the headboard for support and to try to bear with the pain. It wasn't long into it that her arms gave way, not able to hold herself up anymore she slid down into the pillows. Hiding her face into them to muffle the sounds of her screams and tear stained face.

Cedric didn't like the fact that she was muffling her glorious screams from him; he wanted to hear them all. Every ounce of pain and pleasure she was expressing, that he was giving her. Reaching over he started to grab the pillows throwing them from the bed. When she started to try to muffle herself by using the bed itself it irritated him to no end. Grabbing ahold of both her wrists he pulled her back so she had no choice but to scream so he could hear it. Slamming himself harder into her, his head tilted back and his grip on her tightened, feeling himself start to build he knew it wasn't going to be much longer. Pulling on her arms lifting her more so her back was against his chest, he let his left hand go from her wrist before finding its way in front of her body slowly moving up her form and stopping under her chin. Holding onto her chin he moves it so she was facing to her left, allowing him to nuzzle into the opening. His right hand then let go before traveling down her for to play with her swollen sensitive nub. As soon as he started rolling his finger over it she let out a gasping moan before trying to push his hand away with her own. Latching his teeth into her exposed neck drawing a small amount of blood, her right hand sprung up grabbing ahold of his hair to pull him off and her left gripped over Cedric's that was playing with her.

The room was filled with a mixture of her screaming moans of pain and pleasure, as Cedric started sucking on her neck he drank the little bit of blood that he pulled from her. Licking at the wound he no longer could hold back, he quickened his pace inside her once more. Almost frantically playing with her nub, hearing her noises quicken in pace she had both her hands in his hair. Cedric buries his face into the crock of her neck as he takes one last hard deep thrust into her. Feeling himself release his fluid inside her, he grinds his hips into her more wanting to get as deep as possible. The room soon fell quite only the sounds of heavy breathing from both of them could be heard. Cedric slowly removed his member from her, watching her fall onto her stomach onto his bed. With an exhausting grin plastered onto his face he looked down at her, seeing the claw marks he left and the mark on her neck that screamed to anyone that she was his now. His eyes wandered back down to notice the mixture of blood and bodily fluids on his bedding. It excited him to know that it wasn't just his fluids in that mixture that she to found pleasure in what he just did to her.

Flipping her over, she still remained panting and the site he saw was even better than before. Seeing her sprawled out and that he was still in between her legs. Watching her chest rise and fall with every unneeded breath she took. His member started to awaken again from the site of her, leaning over he took her left nipple into his mouth. Taking his teeth he rolled it between them and pulled on it until it snapped out of his mouth. Sofia was whimpering while tears ran down her face, leaning up he started to lick the tears from her face.

"Don't fret my little goddess; your corruption has already begun."

Before she was able to say anything in response he plugged his re-hardened member back into her.

 **Note: Don't worry my pretties! This chapter shall continue into the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! See you in the next chapter!**


	31. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 **Note:**

 **Don't worry 92, all your questions will be answered!**

 **Also now I am curious would you readers want a "Sofia point of view" of a few chapters that have already happened? :D If I get at least 2 people requesting it Ill add them in! Considering Chapters 27-30 recap but in Sofia's view! Ill also probably do it all in one document... But! As of this moment it is just a consideration xD**

 **OH! OH! OH! One last thing! :D This story has over 3,000 views already! WOOT! ;-; it makes me so happy that readers from the start are happy that the story is back! Also getting new readers! You are all the best! Much Love!**

 **Rated MA for Mature Audiences, 18+ readers. Rated R for sensitive situations that may be hard for some to read. This chapter is not for the light of heart. Please also no negative comments, this is the romance I was talking about. This Cedfia story was always intended to be Dark that meant even the romance was going to have its own dark side.**

* * *

Throwing Sofia's legs over his shoulders he plunged deeper into her, hearing her mix of moaning screams of pleasure and pain. It drove him to pound harder into her to be able to hear more of her, seeing her hands clench the bed while her eyes remained shut. Her lovely curls hectically spread out, a small layer of perspiration formed across her body from the amount of time that he kept up his pace. Her voice was worn out and ragged as she pleaded with him to stop.

"Ce…Cedric, p…please…. I…. I can't…. enough… please…"

Because he had already filled her up once, this round was being stubborn. It didn't bother him that he was able to be inside her for this long. Knowing that he was rubbing her raw just enticed him more, knowing that she would truly be marked, by his scent and by the marks he has left upon her body. Leaning over making her bend in half he locks his lips with hers. She had gotten too weak to fight him a while ago he was now able to do what he pleased without a fight from her. Seeing her so fragile and weak gave him great pride.

Having her bent over he used the gravity assist him in pounding harder into her which also made him go deeper. Her screams filled the room again before she went silent; slowing his pace he pulled out lying next to her. She had passed out; kissing her cheek he summoned a blanket to cover their naked bodies. He didn't wish to stop but he also didn't want to continue knowing he wouldn't hear her screams anymore. Wrapping his arms around her holding her naked form against his he closed his eyes. Not needing sleep he stayed awake enjoy the smell that came from her.

Morning came and as the birds outside stared singing there morning song he felt movement coming from Sofia. Hearing her catch her breath from the pain he knew she was in, wrapping his arms around her tighter pulling her close caught her off guard. Nuzzling his face into the side of her head he whispered,

"Good morning my sweet, did you sleep well?"

Her body stiffened under his own,

"Oh nothing to be afraid of, I've only marked you as mine."

Seeing a tear roll down her face as she relived what she was put through by him, his hands started to roam her body once more. Her hand instinctively grabbed at his to stop him.

"You see I wasn't done last night, you passed out and I just didn't want to miss out on any of those lovely screams coming from your mouth. Such innocence fills those screams; it pleases me to no end."

Quickly moving his hand he grabs onto hers, moving his body over and pinning her against the bed so her hands where next to her head.

"Please, don't."

Her voice was ragged when she spoke, a grin formed across his lips.

"You see, if you were a more willing partner then I wouldn't have to force this on you, I will get what I want and as I said before what I want is, you."

A whisper of a whine escaped from her as Cedric placed both her small wrist into his right hand to hold above her head now. Using his free hand he cupped her right breast while placing the left one in his mouth. Licking and sucking on her breast, pulling on her nipple with his teeth he look up to see Sofia's face flushed and her eyes closed. Watching as she bit her lower lip to keep herself from making a sound, traveling small kisses up her chest to her neck he nuzzles his nose into her.

"Oh, now that just won't do. Why do you keep your tantalizing sounds all to yourself? Weren't you ever taught to share?"

Cedric chuckled before latching onto her neck and biting drawing a little blood, this got her to scream. A low rumble came from him, an almost hungry growl. Letting go he licks at the bite mark he just made before lifting up to look at her terrified face. A smirk crossed his lips as he licked his lips, his free hand traveled down her body. His fingers snakes themselves in-between her legs as he started to rub at her exposed womanhood. Rubbing them in-between the folds of her lips his smirk grows,

"It seems like I am not the only one enjoying myself, you are already so wet and we have just started are morning fun."

Her blush deepens and in a breathless voice she speaks a single word,

"Ce…Cedric."

This caught him off guard and he stopped but not removing his hands from where they were, letting her catch her breath a bit more. They stared into each others eyes for what felt like forever, he was unsure on why she said his name but something felt off. Something inside him told him something was off, he quickly let go of the hold he had on her before quickly moving from the bed. With a flick of his hand he was dressed and he went to the balcony to look out. Everything looked normal and as it should be, then what was it. What was it that he was feeling, turning back to where he left Sofia he frowned when he notice her missing.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Leaving without asking, what ever shall I do to punish you?"

Hearing a rustle come from his closet his eye brow raised in curiosity he walked over opening the door, what he saw was not what he expected. Sofia was buttoning up one of his green shirts; this was all she had on. Covering his mouth in shock he felt his cheeks start to burn. Sofia turned and tried to hide herself. Cedric collecting himself better walked over to her placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Now why is there a little mouse in my closet wearing my shirt?"

Seeing her eyes look down to the floor as her body stiffened under his touch, she nervously replied.

"I had no clothes; I didn't want to remain naked."

Wrapping his arms around her and holding her close,

"Seeing you like this is better than seeing you naked. I was going to punish you for leaving the bed but this view is your salvation for now."

Kissing the back of her neck he picked her up into his arms carrying her out of his closet.

"Can… you please set me down?"

He smirked down at her,

"Now why would I do that? I so very much enjoy you being so close to me."

Nuzzling his face into the side of her head he whispers into her ear,

"I also very much enjoy when we are so close that we are one."

Pulling away he sees her shocked face before she covers it with her hands, this made him chuckle. Setting her back down again on the bed he sat next to her.

"Sofia, I am curious about something."

Sofia looks up at him, tilting her head to the side.

"Why didn't you stop me?"

* * *

 **Note: Muwahahaha! Cliffhanger! Next chapter I will explain why she didn't use her new powers to stop him!**

 **Until Next time!**


	32. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 **Note: So this chapter is a mere recap, or well the moment Sophia relived what just happened to her after she woke up and the tear rolled down her face from the previous Chapter. I decided to give it, its own chapter and not try to figure out how to mash it into the chapter I had already written!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sophia's POV**

Being pulled back into the waking world, I went to move but instantly felt a pain shoot throughout my body. Feeling the warmth of another body getting close, I hear the whisper of Cedric wishing me a good morning. I tense from being startled and from my own body reacting to something that I was unsure of. Remaining quite I listened to what Cedric was saying to me. What did he mean marking me as his? Then waking up a bit more I understood what he meant, my mind raced with that flashbacks of the previous night.

My chest started to ache as my heart rate speed up, the sense of violation and corruption washed over me. Fear started to spring up at the realization that he was still here and we both lay together naked. A tear rolled down my cheek knowing that I had been taken advantage of and was unwillingly gotten my innocence taken. I had always hoped it would have been with my husband on our wedding night, not taken forcefully by a childhood crush.

I would be lying if I said I hadn't considered sleeping with Cedric in the past but those were merely hormonal thoughts of a younger me. I was so excited for him to be returning home, I had missed him when he was gone but this new Cedric. I found intimidating and scary, and after what happened I see him in a new light. This has changed the way I feel towards him, the once childhood adoration has been corrupted.

Being pulled back from my thoughts I felt his hand roam my body once more, fears started to grow in me not wanting to have to experience such pain again. I instinctively grabbed his roaming hand with both of mine to stop him.

"Please, don't."

My voice was harsh and my throat hurt when I spoke,

"You see, if you were a more willing partner then I wouldn't have to force this on you, I will get what I want and as I said before what I want is, you."

A whimper left my lips as he took his right hand and grabbed both of my wrists to hold it above my head. Feeling him cup my right breast, my body started to tingle. He then took my left breast into his mouth; I had to bite my lips feeling the warm wet sensation. It was exciting me but I wasn't going to give him the pleasure of hearing me. He may be able to take my body by force but not my noises. I almost couldn't hold them back when he started to kiss up my chest. The feeling of his lips against my skin felt like a thousand electric shots. It felt amazing and was driving me to my limit, when he started talking in my ear I had to hold my breath from making a sound. I could feel myself melting under his touch; my mind was slowly losing its self in the endorphins rushing through me right now.

"Oh, now that just won't do. Why do you keep your tantalizing sounds all to yourself? Weren't you ever taught to share?"

I felt powerless when he chuckled and as soon as I felt his teeth biting into my neck, it shot pain throughout my body. I could no longer keep from making a sound as I screamed; I couldn't understand what I was feeling with this pain. My body was still excited but was also filled with pain now, hearing him growl hungrily at me startled me. I was scared and I feared the worse, he was licking the bite mark he just made then lifted and stared at me. I knew for a fact I was wearing an expression of fear, he smirked enjoying himself. I felt his hand leave my breast before wandering down and in-between my legs. Feeling his fingers rub against my womanhood I could feel how wet I was, I was breathing light but heavy from the sensation I was feeling again. I saw the smirk on his face grow,

"It seems like I am not the only one enjoying myself, you are already so wet and we have just started are morning fun."

My cheeks start to burn at his words, something inside me spoke, the word came out airy and light.

"Ce…Cedric."

After saying his name he stopped, it seems to of caught him off guard. We stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity. I started feeling calm and relaxed in this moment, unsure of why. My trance like state was broken when Cedric got up out of the bed dressing in a hurry.

* * *

 **Note: I hope this covered some of your curiosity! It is just a short recap and now we continue our story in the next chapter!**


	33. Chapter 31

**Note: I am debating if I should wrap this story up soon or not, what are your thoughts?**

* * *

I find her facial expressions quite amusing, going from quizzical to confused, shocked and then utterly embarrassed. Watching her cover her face you could tell my question sunk into her and where I was getting at.

"Are you going to answer me or sit there like a statue covering your face?"

There was an amused tone in my voice, one that caught me off guard but I kept that inside. Sofia had lifted her head looking at me.

"Well how would I have been able to stop you?"

Something inside me broke out in laughter and I couldn't stop, feeling something soft hit me I put my arms up in defense before noticing she was hitting me with a pillow. I finally was able to control my laughing fit and wipe a tear from my face that had escaped. Looking back over at her she had her cheeks puffed out in annoyance at my laughter, having to cover my mouth once more to hold back laughter she crossed her arms.

"What is so funny about my question?"

Feeling that it was safe to talk without any more laughter escaping from past my lips I removed my hand to answer.

"Have you forgotten already that you are a Goddess? You could have easily stopped me from touching you if you so desired it. Like the many time in the past, I had taken advances on you and was thwarted quite quickly with that damn shining light that protects you."

I had to once again stiff a laugh as I watch her face go from annoyed to blank confirming to me that she did indeed forget that she was now a Goddess and not a mere mortal anymore. After a moment of blankness it turned into a quizzical look once more. Yes after all the faces I find that one the cutest on her. I could see her coming back from the land of thought as she spoke.

"I did not ever realize that such things happened, I do remember though that Phanes did tell me he protected me from being tarnished by you. I didn't understand what he meant until now. So I guess the reason why I didn't stop you is because I didn't realize I could?"

A laugh started to escape but I caught it in time, I only received a small glare from her this time instead of an assault via a pillow. Quickly wrapping my arm around her waist I pulled her closer to me on the bed and whispered into her ear very seductively.

"Or maybe you didn't stop me because you also wanted me as much as I want you?"

Hearing her breath catch as I spoke and her body tense but submit gave me my answer, I caught her earlobe in my mouth nibbling on it before pulling away.

"I would love to ravish you some more dear but sadly I feel that we have company, you might want to stay here seeing how you only have my shirt currently to wear."

Her face turned red and she pushed me away, I willingly let her seeing how I had a guest to tend to. Kissing the top of her head I waved as I started walking out the door.

"Goddess or not I will hunt you down, I have waited years for you to be released and I will not lose you or give you up for anything."

Leaving without giving her a chance to answer after shutting the door I sprouted my wings and flew quickly down to the front gates. Landing on top of the wall I looked down seeing a smiling goofball with golden hair looking up at me. I stepped off landing next to him letting my wings dissipate.

"James, how many times do I have to tell you to stop visiting me?"

He grinned ear to ear,

"And how many times do I have to tell you that Sofia wouldn't like knowing her favorite sorcerer is cooped up all alone in a stuffy castle?"

Rolling my eyes I smirked, over the years of her entrapment I would get a visit from James every once in a while. I had started to grow accustomed to these visits. Even though Sofia and James were only related by marriage they were very much alike in the aspect of their joy level was way above the average and there annoyingly charming habit of bugging me when I did not wish to be bugged.

"So are you still using the reasoning that you still couldn't get past the walls and my quote end quote Magical defense I have?"

James chuckled and rubbed the back of his head,

"He the still believes it, why change a good lie?"

My smirk grew a bit more before biting my lip, I felt Sofia's presence get closer, she was still up near the room but I could feel her coming down now. She had to know James was here, did I want him to know that she was awoken from her state? If he saw the state she was in there would most certainly be a war for the things I had done to her. I didn't want my time with her taken away so soon, sighing I looked at James and decided that today was not the day to tell him.

"Well it was so very nice of you to visit but now it is time for you to leave."

"Aw but Cedric, I thought we were pals! Thought we could get into our manly gowns and have some tea and cakes."

Normally I would find his small banter amusing but not when Sofia was closing in fast, snapping my fingers James was encircled in my dark fog. Seeing him cross his arms in disapproval he knew his time was up.

"If you would leave when I first ask I wouldn't have to literally throw you out, as I said always nice. Wish the family my warmest greetings until next time because there is always a next time."

With that the ball started lifting up into the air and flew back to the borders of Enchancia. This had become the regular with him. He would not leave willingly and I would have to throw him out giving me at least a week minimum of privacy before he was back at the front gates.

Entering back through the gates closing them behind me, I walked calmly to the front doors of the Castle. By the time I got to them and was reaching for the handle Sofia and thrown it open. I smirked looking down and seeing she was still just only in my shirt.

"Well thank you ever so much of greeting me my dear. How has your day been?"

Her face showed that she was not pleased with me,

"What did you do with James? I could feel him! Where is he!?"

"Oh don't worry he is still very much alive, yes he is annoyingly persistent but not so that it warrants me killing him."

I could see her visually relax before she noticed I was staring intently at her, seeing her shift.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Hmm, oh nothing, you're just so exposed right now. It is a very enjoyable view."

I gave her my most innocent sincere smile, Sofia shoved me before running back towards the stairs heading back the way she came her not realizing that her running away was an even better view for me.

* * *

 **Note: I thought you all deserved this fun chapter! Also look like James and Cedric are becoming friends without Cedric even realizing it! Could that be a possible plot twist? Or well another one? Wait what?... you heard nothing!**


	34. Chapter 32

**Note: ; -; I hope you can forgive me and my lack of updates. Life has been crazy; I will try my best to update but no promises!**

 **Guess What!**

 **Time Skip!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **~1 week later~**

As I foretold only a week passed and guess who was back on the door interrupting yet again at least this time it was only my rest time. I know I don't need sleep but it is always nice to lie next to Sofia and watch her sleep. Even though she is a Goddess now she seems different than the others I have encountered. I haven't touched her since that first time, only simple teasing has occurred. It's not that I don't want to but this weird feeling I keep getting me keeps stopping me.

Moving from off our bed I decided to let her sleep and wake her up later, I took the shortcut from the balcony spreading my wings and flying down landing behind James at the front gate.

"Can't you just be a long distance pen pal? Do you have to come to the front door every time you wish to bug me?"

James turned around with that goofball smile of his, he had grown into a handsome young man and I am shocked that he wished to spend most of his time traveling here than settling down with a nice princess.

"Well then you couldn't fully know the presence that is I James the white knight of Enchancia!"

I rolled my eyes, his dreams were always to become a valor knight and protect his kingdom. I was shocked when he told me he didn't mind me being king and the only reasons why he had left been because he was ordered to.

"Oh yes because there are so many knights in this kingdom now."

I saw him roll his eyes as he dropped his arm; he had thrown it up pretending to hold a sword keeping his real own sheathed. Groaning I pinched the bridge of my nose, this time was better than any.

"I know I will regret this later but, would you like to come in?"

Shock and excitement sprung to his face and if I had known better I could of swore he was about to hug me. Watching him quickly compose himself he smiled and nodded,

"I will gladly take you up on that offer."

We both entered the castle and made small talk about how the kingdom was doing, to everyone one surprise it was thriving even more now than it was before. It was a nice pass time to keep things in order, I didn't have any need to destroy them and they stopped there riots and revenge plans. The Fog barrier was gone and that is why I had received too many visits from James already. We went to a sitting room close to my bedchamber and I used my magic to provide us with tea and food for him.

"James one moment, I need to go grab something. I will be but a moment."

He waved me off as he was stuffing his face, leaving him to his food I left and returned to the bedchamber. Sofia was moving in her sleep and she seemed distraught. Sitting next to her on the bed I placed my hand on her shoulder and gently shook her.

"Sofia, wake up."

A few moments later her eyes fluttered opened and she looked up at me before sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"What time is it?"

Looking out the window I gaged the light outside.

"I would say about to be noon."

Hearing her groan she flopped back down onto the bed, I didn't like how lethargic she was.

"Oh my dear I don't think you wish to sleep anymore, anyway I have a surprise for you."

Helping her out of bed I had her stand, I snapped my fingers and the shirt she was wearing grew in length and turned into dress fitting casual royalty, I used my powers to also put her hair up into a nice bun. She still wore the amulet but my desire for it was long gone, she smiled looking down at her dress.

"What is the special occasion? I haven't had this much clothing to wear since I was first released."

I chuckled lightly; I hadn't let her wear anything but my shirts because I found it quite pleasing.

"Oh hush,"

I extended my arm to her,

"My Queen, shall we go?"

This caught her off guard as she debated if she should take my arm or not, she decided against it and started to walk forward before stopping,

"I am sorry Cedric but I am not a Queen and I am not yours."

I felt that stab my heart and a mix of dark feelings bubbled up into me before I snuffed it out, I did not want to hurt her. I had come to the conclusion that I loved her more than my own life. Walking next to her I let it go at that and escorted her to the waiting room.

When I opened the door she gasped and covered her mouth seeing her brother sitting there stuffing his face. James stopped when he heard the gasped to see what it was, his jaw dropped and before you knew it you could have sworn he could fly. He had jumped out of his chair and raced over swooping Sofia up into his arms and started swinging her around in circles. I could easy envision them as still young children at this moment.

"Sofia! You're awake! I am so happy you are okay!"

"Oh James, I have been so worried! How are you? How is everyone?"

Once the excited twirling stopped they hugged and made small talk before sitting down and talked for hours. I felt like they forgot I was even in the room, I just sat sipping on my cup of tea watching the very entertaining show of the 2 catching up. It was amazing how similar they were and the amount those two could talk without needing to take a breath was astonishing.

There chatting settled down and James asked a question that made me tense,

"Sofia how long has you been awake?"

She placed a finger on her chin thinking,

"I think it's been 8 days now."

His jaw dropped and he turned to stare at me, I placed my hands up in the air.

"She was awake that last time I was here and you didn't let me see her?!"

He was more than a little outraged,

"If it makes you feel any better I can assaulted by a pillow for not letting you see her last time."

It was a little bit of a lie but I did get assaulted by a pillow just not for that specific reason. I also knew that Sofia wouldn't mention it due to the real reason, this was a gamble I was willing to take.

"James you get to see me now, don't get to mad at him."

This made both James and I turn in shock that she defended me, I cleared my throat to break the tension that Sofia was apparently oblivious to.

"Well seeing how you two have talked the day away how about we retie for the night?"

You could tell James was just about to deny it but Sofia had made a very noticeable yawn, he chuckled and agreed.

"I think that is a wise Idea Cedric, Is my old room still here?"

I nodded; I didn't see much reason changing the rooms to much so I left it as it was.

"Then I shall wander this maze of a castle to find it!"

He got up hugging Sofia,

"Night Sof, I am so glad you are okay."

She returned the hug, and got up from her chair to retreat to the room.

"Night James, see you in the morning."

With that we all retired to our rooms, once in Sofia was trying to undo her dress corset. Instead of using my powers to quickly undo it I walked over behind her and assist her. I knew she was blushing without looking at her face. Feeling her body was tense as I was undoing the string. Helping her out of it was exciting me; I kissed her exposed shoulder wrapping my arms around her while sliding the dress down. I had only put her in the dress that had the built in corset under she had nothing else. As her naked body now exposed to me I let my hands wander around her stomach before traveling up and gently grabbing at her breast. Fondling them I kissed her up to her neck, being glad I put her hair in a bun. Hearing her start to breath heavy and feeling the small shivers run through her. I picked her up and carried her to the bed laying her down.

I knew she was exhausted for the fact that normally she fought back against me when I would do small things like this. I retrieved a shirt from my closet and helped her into it; kissing her forehead I undressed and put on my sleeping pants before crawling in next to her. Normally she would move farther away from me when I would climb into bed but today is apparently full of surprises. Instead she moved closer and snuggled into me. My shocked diminished when I heard her whisper something before she fell asleep.

"Don't get any ideas about this."

I smirked wrapping my arms around her,

"I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

 **Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I will see you in the next one!**


	35. Chapter 33

**Note: Here is another chapter, still feel bad for the lack in updates! I am trying my best! Just so you know all this calm cutesy softy, softy that has been going on will be ending soon. Future events are going to make you want to stab me. You have been warned! One last thing, I know what I want to write and were I want to take this story just having a hard time writing it out.**

 **I am switching something up in this chapter!**

 **'Thought'**

 **"Speech"**

 **You have been told!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Cedric lies with Sofia still in his arms, not wanting to move to disturb her sleep. Sighing peacefully to himself while listening to her breathing softly relaxed him greatly. Carefully not to wake her, he moves a stand of hair that had fallen across her face. Once it was out of the way he gently puts his hand on her face.

'You're a deity, why do you sleep like you are still mortal?'

Kissing her forehead she stirs in her sleep, the sun starts to rise in accordance with this. Finding this strange he watched as her small movement's became more the more the sun rose. When her eyes fluttered open the land was bright with morning light. This fascinated Cedric greatly; Watching as Sofia sat up and stretched rubbing the last bit of sleep out of her eyes. Watching as she tensed when she noticed Cedric was staring at her. A sly smirk appeared on his face grabbing her around her waist to pull her closer to him as they sit on the bed.

"Well good morning, I hope sleep found you well?"

Cedric kissed the side of her forehead; before she answered she pushed herself out of his arms quickly getting out of the bed.

"I told you not to get any ideas."

He couldn't resist but to chuckle at how defensive she got,

"I meant nothing by that, just wondered if you slept well my sweet."

Watching her role her eyes she ignored his question before heading to the restroom to get ready for her day. Cedric flopped back against the bed looking at the ceiling still contemplating of what he just witnessed. He couldn't wrap his mind around it, deciding to see if Morpheus would have any clue on why this is he made plans to visit him. Getting brought back from his thoughts Cedric sat up once more seeing Sofia leave the restroom in the same dress she wore last night. An idea grew in his mind that would be helpful in multiple ways in the long run. Getting out of bed Cedric flicked his hand dressing himself in an instance.

"I have a splendid idea for how this day could be spent."

Walking over to Sofia he extends his arm out, she looks away not taking it.

"What is this idea you had?"

Shrugging off her dismissal he starts to walk out of the room.

"Well seeing how it has been a long time since you have been able to have some one on one time with your brother I thought you wouldn't mind getting out of the castle with him and go explore the town and get some clothes that you would like and not just mine that have been magically altered to fit you."

A moment of silence passed before from behind Sofia ran up to him to hug him in her excitement. Catching himself in time so they didn't fall Cedric chuckled.

"I didn't think you would be this excited over my little offer."

She quickly removed herself from him once he spoke.

"Wouldn't you be excited if you have been locked up in a castle?"

Cedric placed a hand over his chest and made a look of hurt

"Why child, I have not done anything of the sort! You are not a prisoner in this castle, can you leave? Yes. Will I come after you if you choose to leave? Again Yes. You have all the right to leave this castle at any time just know that if you are not back within these walls by nightfall then I will gladly come and get you."

He put on his most sincere smile; He stopped in front of a door which you could hear slight snores radiating from the other side. Opening the door loudly startling the sleeping one inside,

"Why Good Morning, my unwelcomed nuisance that refuses to leave me be!"

Cedric flicked his wrist making James flip out of the bed onto the floor. James groaned lifting himself up off the floor.

"Do you have to wake me up like that every morning?"

"If I want you to leave and stay gone, then yes. I must."

James chuckled loudly walking over placing his hand onto Cedric's Shoulder.

"And I say good luck!"

Cedric groans, both men got pulled out of their conversation by a muffled giggle. They turned to look at the source. Noticing that Sofia was finding great enjoyment with what played before her. James had his shit eating grin plastered on his face while Cedric rolled his eyes.

"I have already informed Sofia that today the two of you get to go frolic in town today to your little hearts content. She is in desperate need of clothes and whatever else she deems she needs while living here. Just remember to get her back safely by nightfall."

James saluted him like any guard would do,

"Will do my King,"

Cedric once again rolled his eyes, Sofia looked confused.

"Sometimes I worry about you James. Now I have some business to take care of, have fun you two and I will see you this evening at dinner."

With that being said Cedric sprouted his wings and elegantly flew out the nearest open window. As he flew he could hear James astounded gasp and him saying.

"That never gets old!"

Making him sound like a child again, he smirks and flew up high before entering the open window of his room. Walking over to his bedroom door he takes out the key that remains in his pocket. Visualizing the spirt home of Morpheus he puts the key in turning it before opening the door. Stepping through the door way he heard the door behind him click closed turning around to see it dissolve into nothing. Taking a few steps farther in he scans his surrounding, not seeing Morpheus he decides to call out to him.

"Morpheus? Are you here?"

A few moments passed and there was no reply, calling out one more time.

"Morpheus? I wish to discuss a situation that I am facing."

Groaning from the lack of response he summons one of his shades.

"Send a message to Morpheus for me, telling him I wish to have a face to face with him."

The shade bowed to him before disappearing, Cedric decided to hang around and wait. Having plenty of time to kill seeing how Sofia and James were off running there errands. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he had started to take a shining to James. Thinking that if James insisted on hanging around that he might be more useful then he realizes. Mid thought he was pulled back by Morpheus himself looking a bit disgruntled.

"What is it that you need? I was busy; I don't just hang around this place all day. I have another body that I use if you don't remember."

Cedric shrugged uncaring that he bugged him and whatever he was doing.

"I had a question, since the awakening of Sofia. I have noticed some things that are, how do I say different then what I am use to when it come from my own personal deity life I am living. Could you explain to me why that is?"

Morpheus placed a hand on his forehead rubbing it from the annoyance that this was to him,

"She is different because she is life itself now, if she hones her skill she can do the impossible. If she walks passed a wilting flower it will rejuvenate and be filled with life. Walking on dirt will grow life of all sorts. Once she has fully mastered everything that she has been blessed with she could create even the newest of creatures with a simple thought. Once her will is strong enough she could even be unaffected by my fog. Phanes and his power have always annoyed me but it is what it is. We are all a part of this world and needed for one reason or another. Hers is just, a bigger part of this world. Without her life would end, we could end."

Cedric ponders what Morpheus as told him.

"If she is so powerful, or well could be. Then why does she still eat and sleep like she is a mortal?"

Morpheus groans,

"I thought this was going to be just one question."

"It won't hurt you to answer."

"Fine, she sleeps because like all living thing she needs to rest to regain her energy. Phanes created this world in the way he to lives. The only way he doesn't need sleep or nourishment is when he is in the spiritual plane. She won't need to go out and consume the life force of man or animal like we do. When she sleeps, she will consume the extra life that natural forms around the world. The sun will give her power and the moon will relax her for sleep. She will consume food still; this is how she gains power from offerings. If one who worships Phanes gave her a meal in his honor her power will grow. Phanes is a tricky deity. Those meals offerings can also work as giving favor to that mortal. Luck will be on their side when it comes to the aspects of life. They could be healthier, crops becoming more fruitful and those who have trouble conceiving can now conceive. The time of the blessing will vary from the different kind of offerings given. Does that answer your question?"

Cedric nods,

"For now I think that will about cover my curiosity, oh wait almost forgot. Will the sun and moon rise and set based on her times of waking and sleeping?"

Morpheus chuckled loudly,

"No that is not Phanes territory, that honor belongs to Helios god of Sun and Selene goddess of moon. They were probably just wishing the new body good fortune. Most all the Gods and Goddess look up to Phanes more for the fact that without him we couldn't survive."

Cedric nodded once more,

"Thank you for helping me out, when it comes to deity it is hard to figure out what's really going on."

"You will get use to it sooner or later, and if not it won't matter because your body will be nothing but an empty husk that I use when needed."

Rolling his eye towards Morpheus,

"You have such a way with words, you should be a poet."

With that Morpheus disappears to do what he was originally doing. Cedric pulled out his key and visualize a door that would lead to his room before placing the key in opening it to return back to his castle.

* * *

 **Note: With the help of Christmas music I was able to finish this chapter! As I said in the start don't get use to this simple stuff. Shit is going to hit the fan soon, oh the things I have planned! You may either want me dead or be on seats edge to know what's going to happen next! All in all I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will see you in the next one!**


	36. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

 **Note: Mr. Shortman92 Bahahaha! I didn't even realize I did that. These chapters I work on throughout the day. It is not just one chapter at a time it's one chapter over a handful of days at most. So apologize it I continue to do it without realizing I am. This is why I write fanfics and not sell my horridly written stories!**

 **I decided I wanted to do a view of Sofia and see what kind of day she has with her Brother!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sofia watched as Cedric sprouted his wings and elegantly exited through the window, hearing her brother praise him for his display made her even more confused. Between calling him king to now the fascination he showed in the display.

"James?"

James turned at hearing his name,

"Yes Sof?"

"I was wondering why you called him your King."

James shrugged his shoulders,

"Cedric isn't all that bad, well yes he's bad in the sense he has done some horrible things but since you have been locked up and the people who remained in this town will tell you, he has done some great things and has helped out a lot. With the amount of power e has Enchancia has thrived even more so then when Dad had the crown."

"So you have respect for the man who has forcefully taken the thrown and your title to be the next King of Enchancia?"

Chuckling to his sister he walked up wrapping an arm around her shoulders escorting her along the halls to exit to the town below them.

"Well I wasn't too fond of the idea of being King, yes it would have been a great honor and I wouldn't say I respect him per say. I would call it more, admire his drive to pursue and obtain the obtainable and working hard for what he wanted."

Sofia shuddered at her brother's use of the words, what he wanted. In her heart she knew to keep that bit a secret for now at least. Quickly changing the subject not wishing to discuss this matter of how her brother would describe his weird admiring affection towards the man who took her father's kingdom and her innocence.

"How are Mother and Father?"

James stopped in his tracks his face grim,

"There all fine in the health department but father has taken it the hardest losing the kingdom, at first he kept trying to get are once allies to help fight to get you back even though no one could get through the fog that use to be around the kingdom. Shockingly all the kingdoms have sent marriage requests to Cedric. Wishing that their daughters would be wed and to obtain his great power for their own personal alliance. Amber is crushed because her wedding got called off with Prince Hugo due to her now not being Royal since the takeover and having no land or power. Mom well, she isn't doing well. I keep coming back to get reports to see if you are well but I have lied to her saying that I haven't gotten in yet. It's the only thing keeping her going; she is so worried about you."

Sofia looked to the ground tearing up,

"I feel horrible about everything; I wish I could fix things.

James stood in front of Sophia placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Sof, none of this is your fault. Don't beat yourself up over any of this."

Wiping her tears away she wraps her arms around her brother burying her face in his chest. They remained like this until Sofia was the one to step away.

"We should head into town now; I am in desperate need of clothes and to order food to be delivered."

James kissed the top of his sister's head and grabbing her hand,

"Then let's get going, I promised the King to return you by nightfall and we all know he isn't one to mess with."

James chuckled saying it more as a joke but Sofia took it seriously. The rest of the walk into town was silent, once approaching the town she noticed a lot less people where here and the ones that were had the appearance that she remembered from before. Everyone was hard at work doing their daily grind, the quietly went by many heading to the tailors. James opened the door letting Sofia go first, a bell chimed letting the owner know that they had a customer.

Sofia heard a familiar grunting from the back of the building, when the young woman walked out from the back to greet her customers. Both Sofia and the young woman covered their mouth holding in a gasp of pure happiness.

"Sofia? Is that really you?"

Sofia nodded before running up hugging her friend that had grown since the last she remembered.

"Ruby, I have missed you. How are you, how is everyone?"

Ruby returned her hug before letting go,

"Much has changed in the years Cedric has ruled us. But let's not talk depressing matters; you must be here because you are in need of clothes. Let's get your measurements and get your order ready. Can't take all your time and being the only tailor left in town I am crazy busy."

Ruby noticed James as she was pulling Sofia in the back to measure her, her face flushed before hastily taking Sofia in the back. Sofia called out to James before disappearing to the back,

"Wait out here, be done in a moment."

James smiled waving her off; Sofia looked at her friend noticing the blush on her face.

"You still like my brother?"

Ruby covered her face in embarrassment,

"Yes I do, he comes by often and some days it's just impossible to look at him. He still doesn't know that I like him more than just a friend."

Ruby sighs before grabbing her tape to measure Sofia,

"I can talk to him if you want; he has been staying at the Castle and from what I have gathered it having a bit too much fun messing with Cedric. It is almost like they are friends; it's very entertaining to watch."

Ruby laughs lightly as she works around Sophia gathering all the information she need,

"Honestly that is hard to believe, don't get me wrong. Cedric has turned out to be a great King to live under he just doesn't give off that vibe of friendly or that anyone would even be willing to be around him for any amount of time."

Sophia nodded in agreement,

"Oh, James told me on the way here that apparently everyone is sending Cedric wedding request to try to marry off their daughters to him."

Ruby chuckled,

"I feel sorry for those princesses; I doubt being his wife will be a walk in the park. I am not sure what it is but something about him just feels off. Well I got the measurements that I need, what were you thinking of ordering?"

Sofia was thankful for the change in topic she didn't want to tell anyone yet about her new found power, not until she would be able to control them. It was all still too new to her to be spreading around the news that she was a Deity now. Heading back up to the front of the shop she noticed James wasn't around,

'I wonder were my bother went.' She thought.

"I think Ill just take a few light weight dresses and a riding outfit for now, you can have fun with the colors. I wish I could stay but it looks like my brother has vanished and I need to go to the Market and order some food for the Castle."

"It was great seeing you, come back anytime Sofia."

"Don't worry I promise."

Ruby and Sofia hugged each other before Sofia left to go do the rest of her errands, walking out of the shop she walks through town heading to the market. Stopping at the town farmers stall she looked down at the foods, the Male farmer then realized who she was.

"Princess Sofia! When did you get back into Enchancia?"

The Farmer had said it loud enough for the other townspeople to catch wind of it and soon she was surrounded by the townspeople asking her the same questions of, how was she doing, when did she get back. So on and so forth, it made her head spin a little bit at the sudden chaos that surrounded her.

"He everyone, I am doing well. I haven't been back long and came into town to order some items for the Castle."

Some gasps could be heard through the crowd, this puzzled her but she ignored it for now.

"I would really love to talk to everyone but I am in a little bit of a rush,"

After a few more excited townspeople talking to her they all went back on their way or back to their stall. A bit on the flustered side from that she turns back to the farmer she originally wanted to talk with.

"I am sorry about that Princess; I was just so shocked to see you again after so long."

Sofia smiled warmly,

"No need to be sorry, I believe I would be in the same situation if I had just seen someone after a long absence."

"Thank you Princess, I know this isn't my best crop but it's been a little hard to get back on are feet after the fog kept the sun from reaching the crops."

Shaking her head she smiled again,

"No need to worry, I have actual came to ask you to start sending a small shipment up to the castle every week."

The farmer looked worried at the prospect of having to travel up to the castle; Sofia grabbed his hand smiling warmly.

"Don't be scared, Cedric will not harm you. I will be ever grateful if you could do this for me."

What Sofia didn't realize is that she had actual just blessed the farmer, by giving her blessing his luck with life would flourish. The farmer a little dazed from what just transpired nodded and smiled back.

"Okay Princess starting Monday I will come and deliver you a small shipment of food from my farm. To tide you over until then please take a few for the road."

Sofia did just that just taking what she thought she could use in the next few days, this gift from the farmer made the blessing stronger and without her knowing she had just received her first offerings as a deity. Walking to the next stall she felt more energized then before, she shook it off as just being in a good mood.

The next stall she went to was the butchers, a similar transaction took place. Same that went on at the Baker. The butcher gave her a small offering of meats to tide her over to the first deliver and she unknowingly blessed him, his animals would become healthier and the meat he would obtain would be even more flavorful. At the Baker it was a women, when she gave the princess some breads and cheese to tide her over Sofia notice that she was melancholy, they had got to talking and she was told that her and her husband had been trying to conceive a child for some time now but to no avail she was still not with child. After some time of Sofia unknowingly blessing her by wishing her luck on conceiving she had left the baker feeling lighter than air.

Her thoughts were up high above the clouds when the sound of her brother's voice pulled her down, turning to see his goofy smile she smiles in return.

"There you are Sof, I've been looking everywhere."

Sofia giggled,

"I had some more errands to do and you were the one that originally went missing from Ruby's shop."

"Yeah, yeah, it's getting late and we need to head back to the castle to prepare for dinner."

Sofia nodded in agreement, as they both started to head back into the forest separating the town and the castle James stopped gasping.

"Sofia!"

Sofia turned to face him then fallowed his gaze to back behind them. Covering her mouth she looked at the new growth that was forming behind where she walked. Turning back to her brother they stared into each other's eyes for a moment before James spoke.

"Sofia… what's going on?"

Looking away from him, she wasn't ready to tell her brother about her new gift.

"I'll explain another time, for now please just forget you saw this."

James bites his lip but nodded in agreement.

"Alright, but I better get an explanation sooner or later."

"Agreed brother,"

* * *

 **Note: That is going to be it for Sofia's point of view. Not much but hey you can just call it a filler that for some odd reason I was determined to write! Next chapter will be back in Cedric's view!**

 **If you have any questions just ask and ill respond in the next note!**

 **Until next time~**


	37. Chapter 35

**Note: Ugh, not sure how great this chapter will be. I am sadly sick and heading to the Dr's tomorrow morning - Only reason why you are getting this chapter is because I had the urge to write but to not to write so here I am at my computer typing wishing I was laying down but I know as soon as I lay down ill want to be at this computer. You see my dilemma I am having right now! Also I know I am probably really late to this party but dear pandas, I have a new obsession when it comes to ROTG, SandyxPitch and PitchxJack 3 been debating to write fics about them but then I tell myself. Lady! You has more enough on your plate with your Cedfia obsession you seriously going to add more to it?! Then my mind hides imaginary works in progress slowly saying no and the Cedfia obsessed one just slaps her forehead. -w- While the Naruto obsessed one just looks at them both like they are crazy and tells them that hey at least they haven't been sitting in the corner neglected! Then they both say while holding up their fingers like a cross stating that the Naruto obsessed side is too strong to be let free and they proceed to put more seals to keep her locked up xD Okay enough random stuff here!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Cedric goes into his bathroom once returning, he starts to remove his layer of clothes to freshen up. Even though he is a deity and has powers beyond that he still enjoys the simple mundane activities that were once a part of his mortal life. Flicking his hand he had the tub fill up with hot steaming water, uniting his hair from the ponytail he wore he slowly slips into the tub until he was comfortable leaning against the back of the tub. Sighing in bliss, he closes his eye to enjoy this moment of silence and just to be able to relax while he thought over what Morpheus told him.

Not far into his thought the door to the bathroom opens, Sofia had returned and apparently had the same idea. She hadn't spotted Cedric and started to undress to get ready for a bath herself. A sly grin formed on his face as he got to watch her undress herself. Also noticing that she was not fully focusing on her surroundings, once she started walking to the tub was when she finally noticed that there was someone watching her every movement. Cedric could see this pull her from whatever place in her mind she was, watching as her face reddens she attempted to cover herself before turning away to precede out of the room.

"S…sorry, I didn't realize that you were in here."

Before she could reach the door she got pulled back by an unseen force until she was close enough to the tub for Cedric to grab ahold of her wrist pulling her in with him. Sofia landing in the water made the water splash out. Cedric wrapped his arms around her making her sit facing him so both her legs were on either side of him.

"No need to be sorry, no reason we both can't bathe."

Cedric whispers into the curve of her neck before giving small kisses up and down the front of her neck.

"I could get use to this."

Sofia was shocked at the situation, she wished to run but her body was frozen. Cedric rubbed himself up against her exposed self, gaining him a surprised gasps as his prize.

"Oh yes I could get very use to this, tell me how your day was Princess and you might get let off easy."

A small whimper escaped past her lips feeling the length of him rub against her, with a shaky breath she replies to him.

"I…it was a ni… nice day."

Cedric continued to kiss at her neck holding her close to him,

"Mmmm, what did you do to make it a nice day?"

His eyes closed taking in her scent, something about her smelled very tantalizing this evening. Sofia started to breathe slightly on the heavier side, her body starting to remember what happened last time they were this close together.

"J… James and I went to, Ruby's to or…order clothes, t..then to the market t…to place an or..order f..for.. food."

Hearing her stutter in his embrace pleased him, it had been a long time since he made any move on her and he was finding it difficult to resist her. Grabbing her hips he starts to move her against himself causing a delicious friction between there exposed skin. Sofia wrapped her arms around his neck gasping out a moan that she desperately was trying to hold back. With her body being pressed up against his it made him fully erect now. Biting into her neck gently Sofia gripped harder around his neck before melting against him. Looking out the corner of his eye he saw that her eyes were closed and her face was flushed. Removing his right hand from her hip he brought it up to hold her face bringing it closer to his. Locking his lips with hers he gladly takes advantage of her weakened state, pulling back he looks into her eyes and seeing them clouded with need from the teasing he had already been doing.

"Do you wish for more my Princess?"

In her fuzzy mental state she started to shake her head yes but then quickly realized what she almost agreed to. Sofia started to push back against him to get out of the tub but was stopped with a tight grip on her wrists. Being pulled back down she was met with a sly grin,

"Now if you do that again I won't be so nice to you, you shall not leave this tub until I say so."

The need in her eyes were replaced with fear at what would happen if she didn't listen,

"Anyway my dear Princess, you haven't washed yet. Wouldn't want you to leave before you properly cleaned yourself, why don't I help you."

Cedric flicked his hand having soaps appear pouring some in his hand before running it through Sofia's hair. Her face flushes again with the act of him washing her hair; once he finished with her hair he made a rag appear pouring soap on it lathering it up before washing her body. Sofia tried to stop him but he just tsked at her and she let go fearing the worse. He smiled as she complied with him; he slowly brought the rag over her exposed body making sure not to miss a single spot. Watching as Sofia softly bites her lip when he went over her more sensitive areas he smiled. Once he finished he let go of her, she sat there for a moment confused and flustered. He smirked at this,

"Your clean now, don't you want to leave and prepare yourself for dinner?"

Her face went bright red not realizing that she was allowed to get out, she quickly did so grabbing the nearest towel wrapping it around her before heading out of the bathroom closing the door behind her. Cedric let out a loud chuckle,

"Best bath I've had in a long time if I do say so myself."

Freshening up the water he the proceeds to clean up to also start preparing for supper. Once he finished he gets out flicking his hand to dry and dress himself, walking over to the mirror he pulls his hair back into his low ponytail. Smirking at his reflection he placed a hand over his heart feeling the beat of an immortal heart he sighs.

"I do believe she is making me go soft."

* * *

 **Note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter produced out of sick mind, went to the Dr. Yesterday and I have strep…. It's like high school all over again. Help out at my daughters school and get all there germs that fester grow and become something worse; -; I cri. Also don't get your hopes up with this light easy chapter! I promise dark stuff is coming! Now to go lay back down and cruel up and cough out my lungs and maybe a spleen or two!**


	38. Chapter 36

**Note: I tried to lay down but it made it harder to breath so here I am again at my computer a slave to the story because who doesn't love Cedfia!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Making it down towards the dining hall he approaches the door hearing voices of Sofia and James from the other side of the door, opening he greets them both.

"Sofia, James."

Sofia flushed looking away from him as she remembered what had previously happened, James answered quickly.

"Sup Mr. C? Did you have a good day?"

Cedric walked over to the head of the table sitting down,

"My day was very enlightening. Now James, how much longer do you intend on staying in my castle?"

James chuckled,

"Always trying to kick me out and here I thought we had a connection now."

Rolling his eyes at the young man,

"As much as I _enjoy_ your visits, it is very time consuming when you constantly bug me when I have work to get done. Sadly this kingdom doesn't run itself and I must attend to the pile of Marriage proposal's that are waiting back in my study. I don't see why all these annoying King's wish to marry their daughter off for a simple alliance."

The food had come and been served by the remaining few staff that had chosen to stay in the castle, what Sofia didn't know about the staff was there was a shade inside them keeping them in line. On the outside they look and acted completely normal. As Sofia and James started eating, Cedric looked over at Sofia with a hungry look in his eyes. James didn't notice, being too busy stuffing his face. Sofia on the other hand notices right away that his eyes were on her. Making the memory come back to her once again, Sofia made a noticeable shiver making Cedric stand up quietly moving swiftly over to where she was sitting next to her brother. He had taken off his rob and placed it over her shoulder leaning over to whisper into her ear.

"You seem cold, let me help warm you."

Before pulling away he nipped lightly at her ear before swiftly returning to his seat to focus on some paperwork and enjoy watching the two enjoy their meal. James did most of the talking while Sofia sat there in silence from the event that just took place. Cedric could tell that she wishes to remove his robe but she refrained from it, fear resonating from her. This made him enjoy it just that much more. Dinner ended and they all left to the sitting room for some after dinner tea before bed. James talked nonstop about past events between him and his sisters from when they were younger. Sofia and Cedric just listened enjoying his stories, Sofia spoke every once in a while to reply to him if a question was directed towards her. After a while Sofia started to drift off sitting in her chair, Cedric noticed how late it was getting.

"James even though your stories are thrilling, your sister is falling asleep on herself. I think it is time to call it a night and you can return to them in the morning."

James chuckled nodding,

"Sorry, guess I got carried away. It has been a nice day and was enjoying this."

He gestured at the group, Cedric nodded agreeing with him. The three of them got up leaving the room; Cedric placed a hand on James shoulder.

"Sofia be a dear and go on to bed without me, I wish to talk to James for a moment I won't be long."

Sofia was too tired to argue, she yawned and smiled towards James.

"Night brother, see you in the morning."

"Night Sof."

With that Sofia left leaving the two men alone as soon as Cedric felt that she was out of ear range he cleared his throat to get his attention.

"Come sit, I have a proposition for you."

They then both returned to their seats.

"What up? Not like you to be this formal with me?"

Cedric rolled his eyes,

"Well what I am about to discuss with you comes at a price, if you wish for me to continue I will but remember once I utter these words and you speck them to another I will have to take your life."

James was taken back by this; he said those words so calmly like he was discussing the next meal not taking his life.

"Okay, I promise not to say a word to anyone."

He knew he was gambling his life here but he had always been the most curious when it came to situations like this.

"I have noticed that you have taken a great liking to what I do, for example."

Cedric sprouted his wings in an excessive display to make sure he got the reaction from James he wished for and he did, James was once again awestricken by his display of power.

"Would you like to gain powers like I have?"

James looked at him very surprised.

"You mean I could learn how to do that as well?"

Cedric nodded,

"In due time you could do that and more, I have noticed your interest and have eyes watching everywhere. I know about your adventures into the forest to practice what magic and spells you know. You have gotten talented and have been able to grasps onto the way quickly. You don't have to answer now but if you do I can make sure it would be worth your wild and if not I guess you can be my next meal."

James looked at him funny for that last part and Cedric just chuckled waving him off,

"Now sleep on it and we will discuss this another time."

James nodded,

"Okay than, sleep well Cedric see you in the morning."

With that they left they both left the sitting room heading up the stairs to their respective rooms, the walk was silent as Cedric could tell that James was deep in thought about what they had discussed. Before James opened the door to his room Cedric spoke once more.

"If you do choose to take this path just know that you will be a welcomed knight in my court."

Cedric then continued to walk to him room hearing James's door open and then close. A sly smirk formed on his lips as he walked.

'Oh yes, you shall be a knight in my court. Willingly or not, a dark knight for my own personal use.'

Opening the door to his room he could see Sofia sleeping peacefully in his bed, flicking his wrist he changed into his sleep wear before crawling in next to her. Moving close to her before wrapping his arm around her to pull her body up next to his, kissing the top of her head he whispers into her ear.

"Sleep tight my Princess."

* * *

 **Note: Oh my pandas! Two chapters in one day! What has the world come too! I know what, it's cause laying down is evil and I can barely breath sitting up! In this chapter I also gave you a little insight on one of the many horrid ideas I have in store. Oh I wonder how many people will want to kill me once this story is fully complete xD**


	39. Chapter 37

**Note: I am still alive! I think, has anyone seen a lung? Also! I have foreseen the future! I have foreseen such a magical amazing ending for this story! It is a long way off but I now know where this story will head and be finished! When the inspiration hit me my kids looked at me like I was crazy! It was a bit funny because we were watching a movie and they kept looking at me and back at the movie trying to figure out why I was freaking out xD it was a funny moment in my house. Enough sick rambling!**

 **Rated MA for Mature Audiences, 18+ readers. Rated R for sensitive situations that may be hard for some to read.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Morning rose and as normal Cedric had watched over Sofia while holding her close, he enjoyed the morning the most. Leaning over he started to kiss at Sofia's neck, gentle soft kisses enough to wake her slowly from the depth of her sleep. Watching as her eyes flutter open, placing his hand on her face to turn her so she faced him,

"Good Morning my Princess,"

Locking his lips with hers, the passion and want in his kiss caught her off guard. It made her wake up in an instant, she pushed him away and he did not giving a fight. Giving her a loving smile she returned the look with a confused look.

"Oh my Princess, I have been very nice and not letting my want for you drive me like it once had but you are not letting up on your stubbornness. It makes me want you just that much more when you refuse me, a challenge, I do enjoy a challenge."

The hand that was hold her face started to travel down her body stopping on her hip, rubbing gently before he starting to gather her gown slowly pulling it up. His lips returned to her neck kissing once more before traveling up and taking her earlobe into his mouth. In a low husky voice he whispered.

"If you behave I promise to be gentle this time."

Feeling her body shiver in response he moves so he would be in between her legs, pulling her gown up Sofia's hands meet with his at her waist.

"Please, don't"

A sly smirk formed on his face,

"I already told you this can go easy if you let it."

"But I don't want this, not again."

A tears start to form in her eyes making her vision blurry, Cedric licked up a run away tear that started to flow down her face.

"Oh still so innocent, so delicious,"

Cedric then ripped the front on her gown in a quick motion exposing her; she remained in her bloomers alone. Sofia squeaked in surprise at the action, Cedric licked his lips devilishly looking at her exposed skin. Leaning over he started to kiss at her exposed chest before working his way over to her left nipple taking it in his mouth and gently sucking on it. Feeling her body tense up under him thrilled him, his right hand moves up to play with her right breast that he figured felt left out. Teasing her body he could hear her breathing start to pick up ever so slightly. The hand that was teasing her right breast started to slowly travel down her body leaving goosebumps in its path. As it starts to play with the hem on her bloomers Sofia's hand grabs a hold of it to stop it.

"Tsk, tsk, you don't want to make this hard so your brother hears do you?"

The color in her face drained forgetting that her brother was in the castle and could easy hear them; she then debated in her mind for a split second if she should call out for him to help but decided against it.

"Now that is a smart girl."

If her face could get any paler then it just did, he moves up kissing her neck again.

"You are so innocent that even your thoughts are easy to read. I will destroy your brother if you call for him. I will make you watch as I tear him apart in front of your eyes after I take you in front of him my dear."

Seeing the fear in her eyes grew knowing that he would follow through with his threat just now something came over her a determination to protect her brother that she put her own desires aside, grabbing Cedric's face with both hands she pulls him close kissing him. She closed her eyes trying to picture a happy place as she initiated this kiss. Before she had time to do anything else she felt her bloomers be ripped from her making her gasp, Cedric took this as an invitation he then delve his tongue into Sofia's mouth exploring it before rolling his tongue over and under hers as their tongues danced in her mouth Sofia grasped onto his shirt as she felt his fingers intrude on her womanhood.

Cedric slipped his middle finger into her making her gasp into the kiss. Slowly thrusting his figure in and out before adding a second digit into her, this made her break the kiss needing to breath and for her to bite her lip to keep quite. Not wanting to give him the satisfaction of her sounds, but the determined man that he is he speed up his fingers before stopping pulling his fingers out in a quick motion making her slip out a small moan. Bringing his fingers up to his mouth he licked them clean before staring down at her.

"Remove my clothes Princess."

Moving back from her he sat on the bed on his knees looking at her; she sat up and looked at him slightly dazed from what just took place.

"I am waiting my princess; these clothes aren't going to remove themselves."

Seeing her gulp her nerves down she moved closer to him and started to unbutton his night shirt he wore. Getting to the last button she looked up at him flushed and nervous, he smirked at her and how innocent she was.

"You still need to remove my shirt from my body Princess."

Watching as she bites her lip slightly grabbing his shirt she slowly moved it from his shoulders so gravity would assist the removal. Once it was off she held it in her hands for but a moment before Cedric grabbed it throwing it onto the floor. Pushing her back against the bed again he hovered over her and she looked up and started to star at his exposed chest. As she stared her hand seemed to have a mind of their own, before she knew it her hands were exploring his bare chest.

"Do you like what you see my Princess?"

The sensual sound in his voice caught her off guard and when she looked into his face their eyes met and the over pouring amount of lust coming from his eyes made her feel like she would drown, she wouldn't admit it but she didn't mind the view she saw. The blush on her face on the other hand betrayed her. Leaning over Cedric locked lips with her again while kissing her he flicked his hand to remove the rest of his clothes. In the midst of kissing it gave him the extra distraction he needed to plunge his length into her, in her surprise he could feel her delicate little hands grab onto his shoulder digging her nails in as she broke the kiss. Watching as she threw her head back holding her lips tight together to keep quite. Leaning over he kissed at her neck holding his position letting her get use to him, she had been the one to kiss him so it was the least he could do.

"Tighter than I remember."

He whispered teasingly to her, once she was able to get use to him she responded,

"Shut it."

He couldn't resist but to chuckle a bit at her response,

"Not very Princess of you my dear but enough small talk,"

Cedric started to slowly thrust his hips in and out in a steady rhythm making sure he enjoys every second he gets to spend in her, propping himself on his left arm he pulls her face to his using his right hand. Once again connection their lips, this time he filled his kiss with a desire and passion. It was a much tamer kiss not as lust filled but almost a kiss a lover would give to another. Cedric could tell that Sofia was starting to drown in the ecstasy the friction of their body was creating. This slow rhythmical pace was making him to lose his thought in the pleasure pool that was surrounding them. Removing his hand from her face he sat himself up so he could grab her left leg and placing it up on his right shoulder making him go deeper, this got a low sensual moan from Sofia. Looking at her breathtaking face he saw her eye lids half closed her mouth slightly open as she breathed heavy. Her face flushed and her arms hand moved to the side of her head as her hands grasps onto the pillow her head lays on.

Taking his free hand he reached down to grasp hold of her right breast teasing it, this made her bite her lip. He could tell she was long gone on the waves of pure bliss, this drove him but he wished to control his urges. Each moment that passed made it harder and harder for him to withhold but he wanted her to want him and if being nice was the key to do it he would do just that. Biting his lip he was starting to have a real hard time controlling his urge to do more to her. Unable to hold back he started to pick up his pace instead of the slow rhythmical pace he was going at a much faster rhythm. He kept up the faster pace lost in his own ecstasy that he almost couldn't hear Sofia sounds of enjoyment they were quite but they were there, she was enjoying this as much as he was. In a raged voice Cedric asked,

"Does my princess want more?"

Watching her bite her lip and nod yes he thought this would be a perfect time to push her comfort zone by just a bit.

"What was that Princess? I couldn't hear you, what do you wish for me to do to you?"

Her face shone a red he hadn't seen before as he watched as she played with the words on her lips that desperately wanted to escape past them.

"Please my Princess, I wish to hear you say those words trapped behind those delicious delicate lips of yours."

He leaned over pressing his length into her deeper but just by a slight before slowing down almost stopping, this made a whimper pass her lips.

"Pl..please Ce..cedric, I want more."

This sent a shiver through his body hearing her say his name in such a sexual tone but he wasn't fully pleased yet.

"Want more of what my Princess?"

Feeling her willing move her own hips against his to feel the delicious friction that was made, made it hard for him not to give in.

"I want you to say what you want Princess."

Watching as she played with the words in her mouth again he started to play with her clit while going at an agonizingly slow pace even for him but he wanted to hear those words pass her lips and his wait paid off as the want in her overflowed.

"Cedric I need you and want you to delve yourself deep in me please, I can't take this anymore!"

Biting his own lip at how clear those pleads were, he had to make sure he stayed in control of himself while he gave her what she wished. Without another moment of delay he thrusted himself deep into her at a decent speed, her hands wrapped around his neck as he moved the room filled with her noises of pleasure he could tell she had all but forgotten that her brother could hear her at any moment. What he heard next surprised him even more.

"Faster!"

He complied with no complaint not expecting her to voice any more than she already had. The faster he went the deeper he got and the louder she was, it pleased him to know that these screams were those of pure pleasure and her body was that of nothing but ecstasy. Time seemed to have faded to them as they road on the waves that seem to go on. He could no longer hold back any longer the flood gates that he tried his best to keep up broke down. In a swift motion he turned Sofia around grabbed ahold of her hips digging his nails in while pounding into her from what little thought process he had it seemed like she wasn't minding one bit of his aggressive way. He soon realized that she herself was pushing her hips back against her, this drove him over. Slamming into her as hard and as deep as he could he realized his seed into her, he rode his high making sure that ever last bit stayed in her.

Right as he was about to pull out her hips went back against his and she started to roll herself against him, as his mind started to clear he could hear a whimper come from her. Leaning over making sure he stayed inside he whispered into her ear.

"Does my princess wish for more?"

She lifted herself up from the bed leaning her head back so she was able to kiss him, her eyes filled with lust and need she said in a whispering sensual voice.

"Yes."

* * *

 **Note: Wow, that went further than I intended! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter big things will be happening after this chapter! I can't wait to get started on it, Unsure if sexy time will continue into the next one but knowing me probably yes but only time will tell! I tried my best to add a great amount of detail because I am not sure about you but when I read smexy smut time and the author doesn't give detail I feel like I have been cheated out of my smexy smut time! Well that will be it for now and I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	40. Chapter 38

**Note: Hey all you lovely readers you! Sorry for not posting, still sick and with kids being home for their Thanksgiving vacation I haven't had the time to really sit down and write anything more.**

 **Also!**

 **We have hit** **5117** **views of this story ; -;**

 **You all like my story and it makes me so happy!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Cedric still in her looks down in shock with how lust filled her request was, giving her a devilish smile he complies with her answer by grinding his hips ever so slightly making delicious soft sounds escape past her lips. Watching as her hands grip at the pillow under her head he got an evil thought, in a swift motion he pulled out of her quickly. Hearing her gasp in surprise at the quick movement he was then looked at with an evil glare.

"Oh my Princess such an evil look coming from one so innocent."

Cedric chuckled leaning over kissing her cheek; he closed his eyes keeping his head next to hers. Taking a slow deep breath taking in her scent, something in him felt like it clicked. In a dark whisper of a voice he spoke in her ear,

"Oh Sofia, you are so perfect. The pure light that radiates from you,"

Moving away from her Cedric opens his eye's to look at her, his eyes had been consumed with black the eyes he once looked at her had vanished with the darkness that was inside him. Looking at her he could see the pure glow that radiates from her, licking his lips giving her a hungry look.

"I wish to consume you my Princess."

Sofia noticed the look in his eyes and face changed and worry started to grow in her but before she could say anything to his black fog started to seep from Cedric's mouth, Sofia started to panic under him not understanding what is happening. She watched as the fog started to consume Cedric's body looking as it was staining him.

"Ce..Cedric! What's happening?!"

She asked in a panic, he didn't respond to her the darkness within him seeping out. Noticing that the fog formed into a shape, it looked like a vine. Watching as it started to wrap around her body. Wincing in pain as it forced itself into her skin. Feeling like a million hot needles piercing into her a tear ran down her face.

"Cedric, why are you doing this?"

Still there was no response; her mind raced trying to figure out something to stop him. Her hands went up to grabbing his face she looked at him with worry. In a calm soothing voice she took a deep breath and said.

"Please, stop."

Without meaning to her worry for his safety tapped into her locked powers a golden glow formed from underneath her hands she didn't even noticed what she was doing. Leaning her face close to his she kissed him, because his mouth was open she was only able to kiss part of his bottom lip but this action was enough to stop the fog. The color of Cedric's eyes started to go back to normal; it was flickering back and forth. His body moved on its own wrapping his arms around her kissing her back. The black vines that remained seemed to dance around with the golden glow that was mingling with it. It surrounded them in a veil as they embraced one another. A moment later it was Cedric who broke the kiss he opened his eyes they still had a slight fog to them. They weren't as black as they once had been as he stared at her, he was coming more to his senses but there was still an urge that was eating at him from the inside to devour her.

"P..princess…"

His mind was clouded and looking at her made it harder to resist this call, biting his lip as he looked at her.

"So, tantalizing,"

His breathing started to picked up to the point of panting as he was fighting the urge to consume her. Cedric wanted to take her but not her life, in the fog filled vision of his he fully took in the expression she wore. It was one of pain but worry, examining her more closely he realized why she looked like she was in pain. There was vines piercing her skin but the golden glow quickly went over healing and recovering her skin. Fallowing the vines he found the source, it was coming from him and his skin had started to be stained black. He quickly jumped up off of her and was across the room his back up against the wall as he looked at Sofia the golden glow surrounded her quickly healing any wound he caused her before diminishing. Looking back down at himself he saw the black vines starting to wrap around his own body. He heard a muffled sound looking up it was Sofia running up to him. He could see her saying something but he couldn't hear it. She was now right in front of him, seeing her hands rip and tear at the vines surrounding him he gave a smile. He tried to reach out and touch her but he was immobilized now by the vines surrounding him a like a cocoon. His vision starts to fade his eyes returning to the black void that they once looked like before. Just before his vision fully went he saw a small glow. His eyes opened and what he saw surprised him.

"Morpheus?"

The angry Deity looked at him with his arms crossed.

"Mr. Cedric what in God's name do you think you are doing!?"

Cedric looked at him confused,

"What are you talking about?"

Morpheus covered his face with his hand shaking it.

"If I didn't intervene you would of lost control, I am busy with my other body I should not have to come and save your ass when you should have full control of your powers by now. What in the world is distracting you so bad that you can't keep yourself in check?"

Cedric looked at him still confused,

"There is nothing that is distracting me?"

Morpheus looks up at him like he was an idiot, Cedric had a feeling that his face must look like that when he talks to James but getting back on track.

"There is one aspect of my life that has been distracting but I have just shrugged it off now. There has been just a feeling I've been getting. That something is off but I can't pin point it."

Morpheus walks up to Cedric with a serious look on his face,

"This might hurt and when I mean might I mean will."

Morpheus placed his hand on the top of Cedric's head releasing his black fog to penetrate his skull, Cedric screamed bloody murder his hands shot up to try to pull his hand off of his head. Moments later the pain got too much and Cedric blacked out his arms falling to his side, soon Morpheus was done throwing Cedric's limp body to the side.

"You are a bloody idiot, impregnating another Deity."

Morpheus groaned, he had used his fog to see inside Cedric's memory. Because he was his next vessel he was able to see into his thoughts this way it would have been easier if he was the current one but sadly he didn't have full access not until his current one turns to dust.

"Nothing good will come of this I hope you know that Mr. Cedric."

Morpheus summoned his trusty companion to lounge on him and watch and wait for Cedric to awaken.

* * *

 **Note: I think I am going to be evil and end this chapter here -w- Oh I enjoyed this chapter more than I should of! I will see you in the next one!**


	41. Chapter 39

**Note: And we are back with another thrilling chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Cedric woke finding that he is still in Morpheus realm, spotting Morpheus lounging on his beast he got up adjusting his clothes and walks over to him annoyed.

"Morpheus what the bloody hell did you just do to me?"

Morpheus chuckled,

"Correction what I did to you days ago, well mortal time that is."

Cedric was taken back by what he just said and worry started to fill him about what Sofia was doing.

"I must return Sofia will be worried."

Cedric turn to leave but was stopped by vines wrapping around him turning him back.

"You will not leave until I say you can."

Morpheus stood to stand in front of him.

"You know what kind of hell you have unleashed?"

Cedric was once again confused at his words.

"What do you mean; since you brought me here you have made no sense."

Morpheus took a breath then glared at him,

"Normally it wouldn't matter that you decided to sleep with another deity but your foolish actions decided to do so with a newly awaken life deity, do you understand what that mean dear boy?"

Cedric didn't understand where he was going with this conversation.

"Mr. Cedric you know that Phanes choose Sofia to be his vessel, correct?"

"Yes?"

"You know that Phanes is the Deity of life itself, correct?"

"Yes?"

Cedric still wasn't sure and started feeling uncomfortable on where this was going.

"You still haven't connected the dots? I know you are much smarter than this. You choose to sleep with a Deity of Life. If it was any other Deity literally ANY OTHER you would have been perfectly fine Deity's can't reproduce with another unless, it is with the Deity of Life, Phanes. Or one of his vessels and what did you go and do? You go and sleep with a newly awakened vessel one that has no control over her powers and if she does as much as sneeze she could create a galaxy somewhere."

The vines wrap around Cedric tighter as the more Morpheus explains.

"I still don't understand why that is a bad thing?"

Morpheus looked like he was seconds away from killing him on the spot.

"If I didn't need your powerful mortal body I would end you right now, how can you not see the hell you have just done! You impregnated a Deity! Let me make this as clear as possible. Sofia is now pregnant because of your foolish actions and this will cause a great distress through the Deity world if not the mortal world as well."

All the blood drained from Cedric's face, realizing where all his rambling was leading up to. He never thought that he could impregnate anyone let alone a Deity.

"If Sofia was fully in control she could have made sure that she was not impregnated by you but seeing how you attacked her the very same day that she was awoken she had no control over her powers. I bet Phanes is rolling over in his dimension over this. I am shocked he hasn't said a word about this to Sofia. I am beyond pissed at you for your actions."

Cedric shook his head to clear his mind.

"You sound like I am nothing but a child and your my parent scolding me."

Morpheus got right into Cedric's face.

"I am the reason you have these powers, I am responsible for your actions. In all the mortals I have had none of them have been so selfishly stupid like you. Think before you act you imbecile, don't make me regret saving you from being devoured by Lust."

Before Cedric could say another word he was thrown out of the realm back into his room, the vines that were wrapped around him vanished. Back to normal he stood leaning against the wall trying to take in everything that he was just told before realizing he needed to find Sofia. Flicking his hand to dress himself he sprouted his wings dashing through the open window looking around trying to find the location of her, catching her scent he finds that she is still in the castle. Flying down to the entrance he opens it swiftly, flying through the halls reaching the Dining hall. Entering in he sees Sofia and James sitting and eating in silence, before they even had a chance to notice him Cedric flew over snatching Sofia from her seat embracing her as they were still in the air. Sofia looked up to see who had just grabbed her as she was about to scream her eyes filled with tears and she hugged him.

"I thought you were trapped in there forever, what happened?"

Cedric landed gently wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I am sorry about that my dear I will explain everything later I promise."

Cedric leaned down kissing her gently the kiss didn't last long, hearing James clear his throat to get their attention Sofia pushed Cedric away her face bright red from this embarrassing moment. She moved away from him and returning to her spot to finish her food. James then got up walking over to him with a serious look on his face.

"I accept your offer."

With everything going on he just about forgot about what he had discussed with James, he nodded.

"We will talk more about what needs to happen later, I am glad you choose to accept my offer."

James bowed to him before returning to his seat next to Sofia, Cedric joined them sitting across from them.

"I do apologize to both of you; I hope you both weren't too worried about my situation, don't fear I am perfectly alright."

James eyed him shoving more food in his mouth then proceeded to talk while eating,

"Reminded me of when Sofia was in that egg thing but yours was all black and gross looking, kind of like your face."

Before Cedric had time to respond it was interrupted with Sofia covering her mouth just in time for a small snort of a laugh to come out. This made James bust up laughing,

"That was adorable Sof! I didn't even know that a human could make such a sound."

Sofia stuck her tongue out at her brother,

"For your information, I didn't know either."

A quick moment of silence past before James and Sofia both started laughing before simmering down back into their idle chatter that they were going on about before Cedric had interrupted. The entire time Cedric just sat there watching them filling invisible to the both of them. Sitting back in his seat he flicks his hand and a glass of wine appears, sipping on it he enjoys this peaceful moment. He could honestly remember when there was ever a time he didn't have a care in the world and could just sit back and relax. As dinner wound down they all left the dining hall to enjoy the rest of the night as they all pleased, James and Sofia were starting to walk towards the sitting room they occupy nightly but were stopped with a clearing of Cedric's throat.

"As you both know I have never disagreed with your nightly talks but alas tonight I will have to be a sourpuss and say that tonight is not a good night for such activities. I wish to speck with Sofia alone tonight."

Sofia pouted but James saluted him,

"Yes sir! I shall retire to my room until further orders!"

In a very comical turn he marches off to his room without a negative word or action towards him, Sofia on the other hand scowled at him. Cedric Smirked eyeing her aggravated form,

"Oh Princess, if you react like that you will make it hard for me to resist you."

Watching as her aggravated form calmed and her face flushed she looked away, Cedric lightly chuckled before sweeping her up into his arms.

"You have nothing to worry about, I won't touch you tonight. We have a lot to talk about and I know you will need time to think over everything I'll tell you."

* * *

 **Note: That shall be it for this chapter; my notes will be very lame to nothing at all because I don't want to accidentally spoil anything! So I hoped you enjoyed and I will see you all in the next one!**


	42. Chapter 40

**Note: Mr. Shortman – I love all the reviews you have been giving, you are awesome and I think all I can say is James is the comic relief with safe bet that won't spoil anything, lol.**

 **RatillaFresa – I'm very glad that you are enjoying my story! I enjoy reading your Reviews!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Rated MA for Mature Audiences, 18+ readers. Rated R for sensitive situations that may be hard for some to read**

* * *

Retreating to his room with Sofia still in his arms he sets her down on the bed before sitting next to her.

"I did not wish to speck of such things in front of James because it concerns are current state of being, when I got trapped in as James referred it to, a black egg. I was actually teleported to the realm where Morpheus the Deity who choose me to be his next mortal vessel."

Deciding to leave out the fact that he was forced to because he was losing control he continued,

"He spoke to me and told me some interesting details about our current situation, well more about your current situation. What I am about to say next will…"

Before he had a chance to finish his sentence Sofia bluntly said to him,

"I'm pregnant."

Even though that he already knew his jaw dropped at how blunt she just was and for the fact that she already knew. Sofia giggled at his reaction closing his mouth; Cedric was able to pull him out of the shock.

"Well, then the suspense I was just trying to build just went to waste. When did you figure out that you were with child my love?"

Cedric pulled her over so she was sitting in his lap, he enjoyed the thought of being a father and that his child was growing inside of her. He placed his face in the crock of her neck closing his eyes to enjoy her presence. Feeling her tense in his lap made him a little sad but pushed it off, she was now his more than ever.

"I don't wish to be pregnant with your child,"

Cedric tensed his arms tightening around her but not enough to harm her he had to think about his unborn now as well. Trying to keep his voice as normal as possible he speaks.

"Why would you say that?"

Sofia started to try to get out of his grasps not wishing to be near him,

"I don't love you."

Cedric started to kiss at her neck,

"Well that is a shame my Princess, I very much love you. No matter how much you hate me you will be mine and you will be having my children as many as I wish."

His actions were filled with frustration and hurt; picking her up once again he laid her gently on the bed so he was over her,

"One way or another I will make you love me, even if it's just the physical aspect. No one can have you or your love but me."

Grabbing at the front of her dress he rips it exposing her breast, leaning over he takes her left breast in his mouth sucking on it. This got her to moan as her hands sprung up to try to move him away.

"Cedric I don't want this, please stop."

He obliged but looked up at her with a sly smile.

"You were singing a different tune last time if I remember."

Watching as her face flushed red she looked away,

"That was because you pushed me over the edge and I was lost in the see of ecstasy of the physical connection."

"So you admit that you enjoyed it?"

Sofia was trying to push him away again,

"It was still forced upon me!"

Cedric chuckled, his anger started to melt away being entertained by her responses.

"I am still not hearing a no,"

Sofia managed to wiggle herself away and started to crawl up the bed but Cedric stopped her before grasping onto her hips to hold her into place.

"If we didn't have our clothes on this would be a very nice position, wouldn't you think."

Sofia ignored him trying to stay calm not wishing to be taken by him for a 3rd time. Cedric on the other hand had other ideas, ripping at the back of her dress he exposed her down to her bloomers where he quickly took care of them now seeing her fully exposed his left hand gripped tightly onto her side to make sure she didn't get away. With his right hand he starts to rub at her exposed woman hood, slipping in a finger and rubbing at the walls he could feel her body naturally tighten around it.

"See your body wished for more."

Seeing her hide her face into the blanket making little noises, it pleased him. Even if she didn't love him, he still loved her and always would. Pulling his finger out she whimpered but he could tell she tried to hide it. Pulling his pants down just enough so he could pull his erect self out, he positioned himself at her entrance and teased her with his tip. He bite his lip wishing to plunge himself in that second but waited, feeling her body fight with itself to not listen to it screaming at her to push herself back against him, to have him in her. Cedric pushes ever so slightly in but it was enough for her to naturally push her hips back in accepting him. They both let out a noise in approval. He proceeded to thrust himself in and out of her slowly making sure that she too was savoring each and every movement made by the both of them. It pleased Cedric to no end watching her willingly move her hips back against him even more so when he could stop and she would continue to move. Pulling her up so her back was against his chest he kissed at her shoulder.

"See my Princess, you want it, you want me. Don't Deny it."

Wrapping his arms around her front he starts to massage at her breasts while proceeding, in a heavy breathing voice Sofia retorted.

"Enjoying the physical, connection, doesn't mean, I love you."

Biting into her neck he starts to go harder into her, quickly letting go on her neck he repositioned her so she was now on her back and one leg was up over his shoulder so he could move faster and harder into her.

"All, I heard was, I love you."

He smirked moving faster to not give her the chance to reply. The room quickly filled with the loud moans of Sofia enjoying herself. Cedric noticed that she was fighting less and less with each time they were together. He hadn't even taken off their clothes and here they were mingled with each other again. It was turning him on more seeing less skin only able to see her breast move with each thrust and watching as her eyes go half lid in enjoyment. He then god a devilishly good idea, with his left hand he moved it to be able to play with her sensitive nub while he thrusted into her. Her reaction to this was delicious, watching as her back arched with the extra enjoyment rushing throughout her nerves. Cedric could feel her walls tighten around him, biting his lip he thrusted faster and deeper into her knowing she wasn't going to last much longer. The extra stimulation was building her up faster than he thought. Soon her body relaxed and the wetness grew making it easier for him to thrust himself as he pleased. Removing his hand from her nub he focused on his own personal enjoyment now. Driving himself deeper into her he closed his eyes to be able to feel every part that he touched inside her. Giving one last deep thrust he held himself in and he released giving only tiny deep thrust in until he rode his high all the way. Lying next to her they both were breathing heavy he turns his head to look at her and smiles. He wished this peaceful moment would last longer but knew soon her mind would be back into the mode of unpleasantness that would be directed towards him. Rolling over to his side he looks at her before leaning over kissing her check.

"I love you, Sofia."

* * *

 **Note: That shall be it for this chapter! This one took me a bit to write, I think I went through 3 different routes after Sofia told Cedric that she didn't love him but I went with a smexy time instead, the others just so weren't what Cedric would do. I hoped you enjoyed and I will see you in the next one!**


	43. Chapter 41

**Note: I have been trying to post this chapter for days and I keep finding issues with it's upload, so here is hoping today is the day all you lovely people get another thrilling chapter!**

 **Also!**

 **Shameful Tumblr Publicity to fallow!**

 **.com**

 **Much Cedric Art on how he looks in this story~**

 **Enjoy!**

A new day rose, Cedric had remained still during the night as usual. While he watched her sleep he couldn't get her saying that she didn't love him out of his head. It bothered him but he could also understand why she wouldn't. His hand gently rubbed at her stomach as she slept, thinking about his unborn made him happy at least. Sofia awoke yawning before moving away from him, he was use to how the mornings went. She never stayed near him long after waking up and would quickly get out of bed to get ready for the day. Cedric moved closer to the edge of the bed but remained sitting as he watched her move around the room. A knock from the door interrupted his enjoyment from the view of Sofia going about her normal routine. Cedric stood flicking his wrist to dress himself and walked towards the door, he opened it to see a big grin on James face.

"Good morning Mr. C. Hope you slept well."

Cedric rolled his eyes but gave him a smirk,

"What do you want James?"

"I was wondering when we would be getting started with my training."

Cedric raised an eyebrow and then looked back Sofia had gone into the restroom and the door was closed. Looking back at James he smirked, make sure to eat well and we can start after breakfast is over. For now leave me and we shall be down momentarily."

James saluted him and walked off to head towards breakfast, going back into his room Cedric shut the door in time for Sofia to emerge ready for the day. She always looked like a goddess to him, he knew he has fallen way to deep when it came to her but he didn't care. Walking over to her he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close into a hug.

"I hope you slept well my love."

Kissing her forehead he was given the same reply as always.

"I slept fine Cedric."

Sofia pushed him away as she normally would before heading to the door to leave; this morning instead of letting her lead the way Ceric grabbed her hand pulling her back.

"I know I normally don't push for things but I shall be leaving for some time and I wish to be near you before I leave."

Watching her eyes brighten at the thought of him being gone made him sad but she remained in his arms.

"James will be joining me on this trip."

The joy in her eyes quickly left, she gripped at his robe.

"Why is James going with you?"

Cedric's left hand went behind her head twirling into her hair as his right hand held her lower back. Pulling her closer he kissed her passionately, he could tell that it caught her off guard. Gently licking the bottom of her lip he asked for permission to enter her mouth. At first she hesitated but then obliged him, he smiled into the kiss as their tongues twirled around each other's. Her arms that were trapped in-between their bodies wiggled out to wrap around his neck pulling him closer. It made him happy that at least her body replied in the manner he wished. Shortly after he broke the kiss pulling away from her seeing her flustered face, biting his lip he had to hold back any urges he had.

"How I wish for more but I know you must be famished."

All Sofia could do was nod as it was obvious that her mind was still clouded by the embrace that had happened. Kissing her gently one more time he held her hand and lead the way out and down to the Dining hall. When they entered James was already eating at his normal spot, Sofia was about to head to sit next to him but Cedric held her hand tighter not letting her go. When she turned to look back at him there was a silent plea in his eyes for her to sit next to him today. Normally he wouldn't mind her sitting next to James but something inside him screamed at him making him want her to remain by him. There was obvious doubt running through her mind but instead walked towards where Cedric would normally sit this time pulling him along. Once they were seated James eyed the both of them and raised an eyebrow curiously. Pointing his fork at them he asks,

"What's going on here?"

Sofia flushed a bit embarrassed that the situation was being called out,

"Cedric wished for me to sit next to him today so I decided I would."

James then rolled his eyebrows at her,

"Oh really Sis, is that all that's going on?"

Sofia's faced flushed even more and Cedric chuckled,

"James, leave your poor sister alone or are you jealous that I have taken her away from her normal sitting spot?"

James rolled his eyes,

"Oh yes so jealous."

James put his hand to his forehead in an overly dramatic way,

"What ever shall I do?"

This got Sofia to relax and giggle at her brother, soon her food was served and small chit chat was made between Sofia and James. Cedric always remained quiet and enjoying their company, once the meal had ended Sofia could tell that her brother was very antsy.

"James is something the matter?"

James nodded smiling at her,

"Everything is fine Sof, why you ask?"

She smiled in return,

"You just seem a bit on the antsy side, normally we could talk for hours and you would be fine."

"Remember what I said to you earlier my dear?"

Sofia looked up at Cedric; it surprised her that he had spoken. The talk and kiss then replayed in her mind.

"That's right; you never did tell me why my brother is going with you on your trip."

James chuckled,

"Don't worry, I asked to go it's not some hostage situation or anything against my will."

"That still doesn't explain why or were you two are going."

Cedric pulled her over so she would be sitting in his lap, this made her face turn bright red and James cracked up laughing at her sisters reaction to the point where he fell out of his chair.

"It's not funny James! How would you like it if he did this to you!"

A moment of silenced passed before James had crawled under the table and next to them scooting his sister over just enough to join her on his lap.

"It's like we are one big happy family now."

James started to rub his face against Cedric's,

"Oh Ceedykins you're the greatest."

Sofia looked horrified and Cedric just sat there letting it happen with a look of disbelief on his face before eyeing Sofia with a pleading look. Sofia started giggling covering her mouth with both hands trying to stop herself, her brother continued up his antics looking at his sister in a fake snobby look.

"You're just jealous Sof, because he loves me more!"

Sofia had tears in her eyes from the amount she was laughing,

"That was a perfect impression of Amber!"

Cedric was frozen wanting to stop this but not wanting to ruin Sofia's fun. Then James did the unthinkable as he planted a kiss onto Cedric's cheek. Everything went silent for a moment before Sofia busted up laughing again. For Cedric he had enough flicking his wrists both James and Sofia were lifted up from him as he sat them on the other side of the table he then sat up from his chair lifting his arms up into the air walking quickly out of the dining hall repeating saying.

"Nope, nope, I am done, just done."

Once Cedric had left the room Sofia settled down with her laughing fit and looked over at her brother.

"Seriously how can you get away with so much with him?"

James shrugged his shoulders,

"Lucky?"

"I guess, I am just glad that you don't get in trouble for such things."

"Nah, I think he just keeps me around because I'm useful and I never know when to stop."

"You think that would get you in more trouble."

They both reputed into laughter again and how silly they sounded, James calmed down first turning the conversation into a more serious tone.

"In all seriousness Sof, I am not sure how long we will be gone so you just stay safe in the castle okay."

She looked worried at her brother,

"James what's going on neither of you have told me why you both are leaving."

He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It's nothing to worry about he is going to help train me in the magical arts so I can be the best knight to this castle I can be."

This made Sofia worry even more, she remembered her brother never enjoying magic and now Cedric was going to be the one to train him away from the castle.

"Please be safe brother and whatever you do, do not trust Cedric."

 **Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in the next one!**


	44. Chapter 42

**Note: Sorry about the lack of updates, with holidays and winter break I have had no time and I have been obsessing over other topics. Trying my best to not write fanfics and to finish the ones I've been working on!**

 **Guest ~ To answer your questions, No Sofia has not asked because she assumes that they got away to safety and she will find out in later chapters about what truly happened though. As for James he has come and gone from the castle for over 3 years now since Sofia had been locked in that egg, during those years James traveled often to the castle and would hang out or well force Cedric to talk to him before Cedric would fling him back to where he started at. Cedric has also been keeping an eye on him when he has been in Enchancia. The more he came to visit the more Cedric would let him stay a night in the castle before sending him back. Since Sofia has been out of the egg now for about 2 weeks give or take so to James it would be perfectly fine to go off with Cedric. Also Roland is more than use to not hearing from his son and knows that he will get a message when James get the chance. Cedric is taking a big chance leaving Sofia alone by doing so but the servants in the castle are all controlled by shades so if anything was to happen with her they would tell him immediately. I think I have answered all your questions!**

 **One last important note as well, you might all want to murder me after this chapter :D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

After the eventful morning James and Cedric were out front of the castle waiting for Sofia who told them to wait. There was an awkwardness that radiated off of Cedric,

"Hey Ce.."

"Don't even speak to me."

"Bu…"  
"Just shut it before I remove your mouth."

James sighed leaning against the castle entry way, moments later Sofia came running out.

"Sorry for making you wait."

James pushed himself up from the wall hugging her.

"Thank the Deity in front of me! I can finally talk without getting my mouth ripped off!"

Sofia turned and glared at Cedric, Cedric just looked the other way scratched the tip of his nose pretending like he doesn't know what he was talking about.

"I swear if my brother comes back with even a scratch on him I am going to be so mad!"

Cedric couldn't resist but to chuckle before turning to her with a devilish grin.

"Oh really now?"

He grabs her hand pulling her out of James grasps and into his arms,

"Are you going to punish me? I would very much like to see what you have planned my dear Princess."

Sofia face flushed pushing away and out of his arms, James threw his arms up in protest.

"I can't even say one word to you but she threatens you and you want to pounce on her! This isn't fair what about that lovely kiss we shared this morning."

James then pretend throws himself on the wall being extra dramatic.

"This is why I am 3 second away before I rip that mouth off of your face. Let us never mention that moment ever again."

Sofia couldn't resist but to laugh before focusing her attention towards her brother.

"Now in all seriousness now the reason why I made you guys wait is because of this."

Sofia pulled out a freshly made wand handing it to her brother.

"I made it in a rush but it is from the tree in the back I hope it bring you luck and grant you safety while you are away."

James gave his sister a sincere smile holding the wand, wrapping his arms around her.

"Thanks Sof, this means so much."

Cedric groans at their sibling love,

"Yes, yes you two love each other and are bonding over a gift made from love. All cute and what not but we must leave."

Cedric flicks his hand lifting James up from the ground; James smiled and waved at Sofia.

"I'll see you when I see you Sof, take care of yourself!"

Cedric starts walking off still having James hovering behind him until they got to the couch that had been waiting for them. Sofia waved back watching Cedric let go of his hold on her brother letting him fall into the couch. She winces watching her brother get up waving again with his normal happy go lucky grin on his face before the carriage took off.

James sat back into the seat once they couldn't see Sofia anymore, his demeanor changed from his normal happy go lucky to a serious one,

"Mr. Cedric. Where are we going?"

"That is something you will have to wait to see, just do me a favor and think about the person the most to you who you could always count on and has been there for you through thick or thin."

James was confused at this request not sure what it was supposed to do to but he listen none the less as they road through the sky's, they went to the border to the east of the castle and landed in an open clearing.

"Are we here?"

James asked looking around seeing nothing but the vast landscape around them; Cedric didn't say a word but instead flicked his hand and the couch they road on disappeared. James started getting an uneasy feeling but pushed it down; he trusted in his new King and would do anything to serve him. James stood watching as Cedric worked on preparing the area. Cedric flicked his wrist and the grassy area they stood on turned to dirt in a large circle, using his powers to make black markings on the ground James realized he was making a ritual circle. His curiosity was pecked and walked closer to the edge of the grass to get a better look. Cedric then summoned candles with a set of other items needed. Placing them down in their place he then lifts James up and places him in the middle before standing next to him. James looked at him confused,

"I didn't want you ruining anything; now tell me who you thought of on the way over."

James face flushed at the mentioning of that, a stupid grin formed on his face as he started to rub the back of his neck. Cedric raised an eyebrow wondering who it was that he thought of.

"Well you see her name is, Ruby."

"Is this Ruby your lover?"

James face turned a shade of red that he had never seen before, waving his hand in front of him.

"No it's nothing like that, she and I have always been really good friends because of Sophia and since everything has happened she has always been a great help to me. It's where I would stay if I couldn't convince you to let me stay at the castle."

"Do you love her?"

Cedric was being very forward and blunt and this surprised James.

"I am not sure if you could call it love but I do very much admire her."

He sighed happily to himself and Cedric could see that he got pulled into his own thoughts thinking about this young Ruby he spoke of.

"Last question, would you call her a true friend?"

James puffed his chest up proudly,

"I think she has become an even better friend than some of my closet guy friends I had back in school!"

An evil grin started to play at his lip that was the answer he hoped for and the confidence he needed to proceed.

"Do you trust me?"

James was confused again but nodded, black fog then seep out from him making a barrier around the ritual space. James could feel his heart race his uncertainty was growing.

"You must do as I say or you will die, remember these words because if you say anything else you as well will be consumed.

Now repeat after me so I know you will remember before we start.

 _The blood of the true and fateful friend_

 _An innocent victim_

 _A true friend to the end_

 _I give you up to open the door_

 _To the darkness that lies on the other side"_

James took a deep breath before repeating what Cedric had said; to his amazement he was shocked that James could remember the line now to see if he could do it under pressure of what was to come. Cedric summoned a dagger handing it to him; he took it looking at him with worry and confusion on his face.

"You say one word and I will kill her myself and this will all have been for nothing, you said you wanted to be my knight. Now it is time to prove it, by doing this you will get all the power you desire and be my grand knight with all my trust."

James could feel the shift in the atmosphere around them his blood raced through his body his heart pounding and he felt like he was being suffocated. His vision got blurry and then he saw another body appear, he started to feel safe recognizing the silhouette of Ruby. He could see her running towards him feeling her body crush up against his. His arm unconsciously wrapped around her. James knew she was saying something but he couldn't hear it. Looking up he could see Cedric grinning and he then heard his voice in his ears as a whisper.

 _'Stab her in the heart and say the words and you will have everything'_

James could no longer control himself the urge to listen was too strong to ignore. Pushing Ruby from him he looked down a tear rolled down his face he managed to force out words before his hand quickly and swiftly went from above his head to stabbing Ruby in the heart with the dagger he held. Blood splattered his entire front before Ruby's body collapsed onto the ground the ritual circle did quick work of pulling her blood from her body to fill each crevice with its warm liquid. Then hearing Cedric whisper in his ear telling him to say the words now in a very demanding voice, James obliged and repeated what he had said just moments ago.

 _"The blood of the true and fateful friend_

 _An innocent victim_

 _A true friend to the end_

 _I give you up to open the door_

 _To the darkness that lies on the other side"_

Cedric quickly stood next to James to make sure he didn't miss the door; the circle turns and shrinks taking both men to the other side. James was on the ground unconscious from the even that just happened and Cedric stood in a very familiar room that he once was in years ago. A woman approached with an evil glare her hood already down. The human doppelganger of Ruby stared back at him,

"Why have you forced your way back in here?"

"Simple to teach my disciple, I am now a deity and wish to teach him the dark arts as he wishes."

The doppelganger scoffs,

"You know this realm is only for the seven sins to use, you are not one of them."

Cedric pulled off his robe ripping his shirt off to expose his chest with the tattoos that were glowing now,

"As you can see I have used my lovely parting gifts as to allow me entry. I may not be of the seven sins but I am using their power to remain. Now for you my little pretty, I see lust had you under her control and that is all perfect for me. Just tell her one little thing, I need to barrow you."

After saying that black fog shot out of him surrounding her form before consuming her making her sleep, a shade then appears next to him.

"Control her; she might have some fight in her. Let her do her normal agenda but make sure she doesn't step out of line I will be in the shadows watching. I might go visit a few friends while I am here but I will be watching."

With that the Shades walks over and disappears into the vessel for him to use, the body convulses before it calms her eyes flutter open and she glares evilly at Cedric once again.

"How dare you!"

She lunges towards him but was stop before she could take a second step,

"What have you done to me?!"

Cedric smirked.

"What I needed to do, now play nice or my little shade will do more than just hold you into place the more you try to fight it the worse it will be to the point of him eating you from the inside out."

Cedric laughed before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

 **Note: So, how many people want to kill me? That's it for now and I will see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
